


Please don't!

by billnye2000



Category: Medicine - Harry Styles (Song), One Direction (Band), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnye2000/pseuds/billnye2000
Summary: 'I lo-''Please Don't!' he said.'Why not?''Because I can't say it back.''Can't or won't?'orOne where Harry was a new student in Doncaster and wanted to keep to himself until he was met with the one and only Louis Tomlinson...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Please don't!

A/N: hello fellow larries. I'm so nervous my grammar sucks but I have all the free time in the world so I decided to do this I hope you like it.

Louis pov

It was December and Christmas was around the conner Louis was sitting in his room talking with Lottie

"But I don't think he likes me, Lou I don't know what to do. I wish I had a relationship like yours and Eleanor," she said making hopeful eyes at me, i didn't understand why Lottie needed a boyfriend anyways she was far too young but I wasn't worried because the furthest they would go was holding hands.

Eleanor is my girlfriend she and I have been together for a while but seems like the end is near its just with footie and everything I just doesn't have time for-

"So, what are you getting her," Lottie asked eagerly.

"Erm I don't know yet...but logan definitely likes you, don't worry after all you are my sister," I said smirking at her.

"I hate you, just don't forget to get a gift for Eleanor you are her boyfriend and you already forgot her birthday," she said walking towards the door.

I forcefully smiled at Lottie who was walking away

Buzz! Buzz!

Louis's phone lights up.

Liam: hey mate wanna hangout?

Louis: I was planning to go to Zayn's party, but we can meet an hour before.

Liam: Yeah, I'll come to pick u up at 6?

Louis: ok, see ya.

I stood up from the bed and walked toward my bathroom, took a shower, I came out and put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white shirt, it was something I usually wore. I then looked at the mirror and saw my dishevelled hair, so I put in some gel.

I was fixing my hair when I got a call, it was Liam. I rushed downstairs kissing lottie goodbye and going to where Liam had parked his car, I crossed the road and got into the passenger seat when Liam smiled at me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Nothing just missed your face since and I haven't seen you since school," he then pulled me into a hug which made me feel warm and happy.

"Enough of this where are we going."

"Well, Zayn said we could come early, and I know that we could have met at 7 but I just missed all four of us hanging out"

"Okay, I guess..." I said feeling like the worst friend on the planet.

"thank you," he said pulling me into another hug but messing with my hair.

I immediately pulled back and hit his arm for messing up my hair, he smiled at me and pulled out of the driveway.

***

We pulled up to Zayn's house after a thirty-minute drive. Liam told me to get out while he found a parking spot, so I got out and started walking towards the door of the fancy house when I heard a familiar voice.

"Lewis it's been so long c'mere mate" Niall explained looking like a leprechaun.

Niall was Irish and blonde and always happy, being around him was fun.

"calm down Niel it is only 6:30 and I don't have a drink in me"

"Are you calling me a bad host?" Zayn popped out from the door looking at me incredulously.

"of course not," I said pulling Zayn into a hug and walking into the house.

Zayn was one of my favorite people in the world, he was always by my side so I missed him the most, but I shouldn't drag him down in my shit.

"How have you been, it's like we all haven't seen you in weeks. only in school," Zayn asked

"well, I was just-" before I could finish I was interrupted, thank fuck for that.

"Hey Zayn, I was wondering if I could- "he stopped talking and his gaze landed on me "oh I didn't see you there," the emerald green eye boy said looking at me then at zayn.

"Right um, Louis, this is Harry he is staying with me for a few weeks, but he's here till the school year ends" zayn explained.

"hi" he looked at me for a second and turned towards Zayn "I was wondering if I could go to the library I don't want to stay here" 'library' I questioned looking at him, he was covered in tattoos seemed like the bad boy kind.

"what? Come on harry we talked about this you need friends"

"You sound like my mom!"

"Harry come on mate stay, I promise you it'll be a good party," Niall reassured him with a smile.

"Okay fine I guess staying couldn't hurt." he looked annoyed and went back into the room.

"Who was that?" Liam asked coming in after parking.

"oh, that's Harry, his parents split so he and his mom are moving here from Chesire," Zayn said walking towards the kitchen.

"nice kid just needs to have fun," Niall added.

"well it's a good thing he has Niall," Liam said making all of us laugh.

***  
Harrys pov

I was getting out of the shower, dreading the party when I heard my phone ring it was my mum.

"Hey mum"

"Harry, I told you to call me every day, are you alright my sweet boy," she asked concerned.

"I'm fine mum, don't worry" I lied.

There was a short moment of silence, which my mum broke.

"Harry I'll be with you before you know it, I just need to be done with work and we can start over in Doncaster, just you and me, maybe even gemma"

"I know," I said to reassure her.

"So how has Tricia's house been, are you and Zayn getting along? I hope you aren't bothering them"

"Actually It's lovely and Zayn wants me to meet a few of his friends today," I said trying to sound more cheery.

"That's good, Well I shouldn't keep you from it and remember that I love you harry"

"Love you too, bye" I hung up the phone.

I felt like I haven't seen my mum in forever, she just always been there, but this move is making it difficult with her job. so that's why Zayn's mum said she could take care of me for a bit since our mums are good friends and I had visited Zayn a few times from Cheshire.

I dried my body and took out a blue dark shirt with skinny black jeans, it reminded me of the boy I had met earlier but I always wore skinny jeans, so I wasn't exactly copying him I started fixing my curls when...

Knock knock

"Hey, harry mate I'm going to need you to hurry up people have started to arrive," Zayn said over the loud music and chatter.

"Yeah, erm be right out" I was dreading this part.

I heard loud music playing and multiple voices, I opened my door and went out to see probably the whole school at Zayn's house and I started to feel uncomfortable.

I scanned the crowd for a familiar face when someone tapped my shoulder

It was Niall.

"Hey harreh, come with me" he was definitely drunk.

"Em hi yeah, where are we going?" I asked

"I told you I have your back, come on let's go hang out with the footie team in the other room" he slurred.

I nodded and followed him.

We walked into a room to see people and the boy from earlier sitting with this girl.

Niall waved at them weirdly.

"Guys this is Harry, he's probably going to kick your arse once he's on the team" he spoke towards the people, then turned towards me.

"Harry this is Eddie, stan, Liam, Jamie, Ryan, Eleanor Jessica, Alex and you already know Louis" Niall introduced me to everyone and they gave me smiles and hi's except Eleanor who gave me a hug and then Niall went to sit on the armchair.

I walked over to Liam who had an empty space beside him and sat down awkwardly while everyone resumed what they were doing.

"So, you're planning to join the team" Liam asked tryna make conversation

"Oh yeah, I guess I don't know yet"

"Well, if you do it will be great cause we need a striker"

"How'd you know" I asked surprised that he knew

"Zayn told me that you are a damn good striker and lucky for us we need one" he answered

" oh well I guess I have to meet the coach and captain to get things settled"

There was an awkward silence then I asked "so what position do you play"

" oh goalkeeper and Louis here is our captain," he said pointing to the boy from earlier but he didn't even acknowledge Liam talk about rude.  
___

(Louis pov)

The party had started, and I was standing in a corner of the kitchen getting a drink when a similar scent came and kissed me, it was Eleanor.

"Hey!" she exclaimed

"Hey babe" I replied not as excited because I knew we weren't going to last

"I was looking for you "she paused "god Lou you haven't been returning my calls I was worried that you- "

We were interrupted

"Trouble in paradise" Jamie stated giving me a smirk

"No, just talking," Eleanor said immediately.

"Well come on Tommo were all in Zayn's room"

Before I could say anything, He took my hand and pulled me into a room with Eleanor following, where my mates Liam, Eddie, Ryan, stan, Zayn, and Niall along with a few girls were.

"Hey, Louis', you're here" Niall said

"Yeah" I gave him a questioning look because we had just met, he was for sure drunk. I went to sit on the foot of the bed with Eleanor

"Wait, where's Harry?" Niall said.

"Oh, um lemme go see he's probably holed up in his room, that boy I tell you."

Zayn walked out holding Gigi's hand, I knew he liked her but didn't know they were together. I smiled at it but also wished he would have told me.

A few moments passed while, I talked to Eleanor about how she was so excited for my birthday I forcefully smiled, I felt like I was leading her on I mean we were forced together, and I was getting rather comfortable with her and her support, but it was new and there was still time for me to break it off without hurting her feelings.

Niall suddenly stood up and said, "I don't think they're coming back" and walked out.

I turned toward Liam asking him why Niall was being so weird when I saw him talking to Jessica and smiled. I felt happy that my friends had found people they liked, but also guilty for not talking to them. I knew it bothered them that I don't hang out often or pay attention to them, but footie and school mattered to me I wanted to make money so that family weren't worried and were happy and since mum has been finding it hard to get the money, I need a scholarship and I can't let her down.

not when they have to depend on mark...

"Lou, are you okay," Eleanor asked interrupting my thoughts.

I wanted to say, 'no I'm not and this relationship is pressuring me it's too hard' but instead I said: "Yeah, I am. just think the alcohol is getting to me." She smiled at my answer and changed the topic.

"so, for Christmas eve I was thinking maybe we could- "the door opened wide interrupting her 'thank god for that' I thought to myself.

Niall walked in with the curly-headed lad who was wearing similar clothes to mine, I didn't think much of it.

Niall waved at Me with a smirk which made me confused, he then spoke

"guys this is Harry, he's probably going to kick your arses once he's on the team. right well, harry this is Eddie, stan, Liam, Jamie, Ryan, Eleanor, Jessica, Alex and you already know Louis," Niall said introducing everyone to the boy I think named harry.

Eleanor smiled at him and hugged him, and he then went and sat next to Liam

I didn't want to continue my conversation with Eleanor, so I turned to Jamie and asked him how he's been.

"Well mate you would know if you called once in a while"

"I'm sorry man I've just been- "

"Busy?" he asked, and guilt rushed over me making my body tense up.

"Yeah," I said trying my hardest not to fall apart.

He realised how I was feeling and then reassured me.

"Don't worry man, it's fine and my winters been great what about you"

I was going to answer when I heard Liam say my name talking to the new boy.

I know I should have said something but instead, I continued talking to Jamie about my winter. I didn't need new friends.

***  
(Louis pov again.)

The music still ringing in my ear when I woke up next to harry making me jump out of the bed why was I with him in bed? where am I? god my head pains I looked over to harry, is he shirtless? this is so totally awkwardly random, while I was thinking to myself harry woke up

"Ahhh, what are you doing here" harry yelled almost falling off the bed.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied.

"This is the room I'm staying in and you are not, now answer me" he said harshly

I scratched my neck in confusion "I don't know mate, sorry I think I might have passed out"

"Oh well, are you sure you don't remember anything" his voice deepens and softens up almost like he felt bad for screaming?

"Yeah, pretty sure what bout you?"

"Um I think I was pretty drunk"

"Right well don't mention this to anyone" I said looking at my phone

3 missed calls from Lots

5 messages from Eleanor

7 missed calls from Zayn

I was going to call fiz back when my screen displayed

Incoming call from Lott's...

"Hello"

I said in a groggy voice while the green-eyed boy stared at me giving me the hint to leave

I waved at him and left the room shutting the door behind me.

"WHERE ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED FIZ IS, YOU FORGOT TO DROP ME AT SCHOOL" Lottie said screaming into the phone making my head hurt.

"God Lottie stop screaming," I said still a bit hungover.

" 'STOP SCREAMING?' DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED WE WERE?"

"Why didn't you call Zayn I'm at his house I'm sure he would have answered?"

"I DID AND HE SAID HE THOUGHT YOU LEFT"

"Oh well, I haven't" why did he think I left?

"DON'T BOTHER TAKING ME TO SCHOOL, I WALKED AND YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY LATE"

"WHAT "I screamed out in panic

"Don't forget to call fiz, bye" she hung up

I saw the time, I was 15 minutes late and I didn't have time to go home plus school was only a 5-minute walk from Zayn's house. I contemplated going like this with the stench of alcohol or going back home, but I realized Liam was my ride. suddenly the door opened and Harry came out

"Everything alright heard some screaming," he said looking bored.

He had a deep voice, and his hair was all messed up, but he looked rather good for someone who just woke up, not that I cared.

"Um yeah sorry," I said almost longing for this day to end.

"Alright just tell me if you need anything," he said walking back.

"Wait um this is weird, but could I borrow some clothes ill owe you big time" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Okay sure," he said going back in leaving me stranded outside. I was confused if I should wait or walk-in.

"Are you coming or not?" I quickly went in and stood next to him. He pulled out a t-shirt with a pair of jeans and said "guess this should fit you"

"Thank you," I said walking back to the door.

"Well, where are you going," he asked.

"School and I think you are very late," I said turning back towards the door when I felt a strong grip on my shoulder.

"I meant aren't you going to take a shower, you reek of alcohol and I'm not, I have no classes today well just a tour with you actually about the team"

"Right, you're the new one," I said completely surprised I had forgotten.

"Yeah", he said giving me a sheepish smile.

I looked at him then at the bathroom, just wanted this embarrassment to end so started walking toward the shower, I went in and the hot water droplets rolled down my back, I felt happy when I took a shower it was like for a minute, I forgot about everything. I started to look for shampoo when I saw one lavender scented one, I smirked at it. harry looked intimidating with all his tattoos and body, but I guess he was a big softie.

A knock came on the door making me rush through everything.

I dried my body and put on the clothes and rushed out, my hair was a mess but I couldn't bother right now to fix it.

"Sorry I took so long" I mumbled hoping I didn't make him wait.

"S alright, just wanted to say you were getting a call from Eleanor," he said showing me the display screen of my phone.

I sighed sadly, making him notice and give me a questioning glare, I took the phone from him.

"I should probably go, I already missed the first period," I said and he gave me a nod, I started walking and said "thanks for the clothes and um, don't mention this to anyone please"

"Wouldn't dare too," he said while I ran out of the front door. Was I really that drunk and why did I end up with him? God, I hate life.

***  
I hung up the phone letting fiz know I was alright, just at a party. not that she would care.

God, it was so awkward with harry. I lied when I said I didn't know what happened at all I mean I had bits and pieces scattered in my brain. I was walking towards school when I opened Instagram and saw that I was tagged in a video with many comments, I jumped and opened the video to see what it was as I watched it memories came flooding back...

***

"well, who wants to play truth or dare," Alex said looking at everyone who was agreeing mostly because they were hammered.

"Okay who's going first"

"I'll go," Niall said standing up and almost falling on his face "Dare," he said after balancing.

"Way to go Nialler," Eddie said giving him a smile.

"I dare you to um ohm, go up to Gigi and confess your long-lost feelings and how you don't care bout her and Zayn since you loved her first." eddie said giving a devilish smile.

Niall stood there for a minute and walked out and went up to Gigi.

We couldn't hear him but later we saw him walking away with her face looking angry and Naill's looking red and embarrassed.

"I did it, now it's ummmmm Tommo your turn," he said burping from across the room.

I snapped my neck turning back to face Niall.

"Oh um truth."

"Ugh your no fun," Jamie said

Jessica then spoke, "tell us the truth about what you're doing, I mean no one can be that busy unless you're avoiding your friends, also the rumours about you being in a threesome, can you confirm or deny them considering no one knows, not even your friends," she said while I saw Liam look at Jessica like she had just let out one of his secrets.

"I'm not," I said defensively.

"let it go jess, he just doesn't have much time," Liam said understandingly, giving a sympathetic smile.

"you know what, I want to know Liam," Eleanor said looking at me.

"don't fucking start," I said under my breathe making sure no one heard me.

"care to share with the group" she said making me boil with anger, I couldn't do this anymore and it was like the words slipped out,

"I said I can't do this anymore" I screamed out frustrated but also feeling like a burden had been lifted off me.

"Do what?" Eleanor looked with a confused look, I knew I had to or it would be wrong to lead her on

"This, us it's too much pressure and I'm pretty sure I don't like you, even though I've tried so hard and I'm not going to spend my birthday with you because let's be honest Eleanor this is going nowhere," I said giving hand gestures between us

Everyone went silent a few recording the fight while Eleanor looked at me with glassy red eyes.

"You know what Fuck you asshole! I've tried so hard to help you loosen up but you're too caught up with this perfect Image to see it, you're not this golden boy everyone talks about, I mean just look around you, your life is a mess. your friends know it, I know it and it's just a matter of time till your image is ruined. stop running away from problems Lou" she said looking into my eyes finally taking a deep breath after saying her speech.

I was angry mostly because she was right, I was drifting apart from everyone I didn't know what to do in that moment, so I stormed out of the room towards the kitchen to get a drink

***

Shit, what have I done I thought to myself walking into the gates contemplating going or skipping.

The first period was almost over but no one was in the hallway I felt ashamed, so I headed towards my locker and unlocked it taking out my books for the next period. 

I knew I shouldn't have gone last night, god if that bitch Jessica if she just kept her mouth shut, it would have never happened. 

I kept repeating to myself, it's not her fault, it's not her fault...

I started walking toward the next period's classroom when the bell rang, and the corridors filled up with student I rushed towards class and sat on my seat.

"Good morning Mr Tomlinson nice to see you here early" Ms Adams said and smiled at me which I returned

The room started filling up with a few classmates who were giving me looks when I saw Niall walking in giving me a smile, I waved at him and he came and sat next to me.

"Hey mate, how um have you been ?" he asked as if I was fragile.

"I'm fine it just seems to all be a mess right now"

"Yeah, I bet," he said turning towards the teacher.

I glanced over to the door when my face turned pale

It was Eleanor.

I gave her a glare and tuned towards Niall who looked over my shoulder, I could hear her footsteps grow louder towards me, and then I felt her hover over my desk.

"Hey," she said looking like she hadn't slept.

I ignored her I knew that I did this for myself and shouldn't feel bad about it however it may have gone down.

"Lou listen I-"

"No, "I said sternly

"No" she looked at me confused "no what?" she said

"No, we are not going to do the whole it was a fight, not a breakup," I stated.

"But it was," she said batting her eyes at me.

"No, it wasn't, it's over."

"What do you mean I thought-" she whined,

"Ms Calder, I would appreciate it if you sat instead of bringing everyone into your personal matters"

She looked at the teacher and apologized sitting back down at the end of the room.

I was almost happy like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but I still knew that I had to talk and apologies to Liam, Niall and Zayn.

my friends, family, and school were all that mattered to me right now. even if it all was a mess.

( Harrys pov)

Today was weird. I woke up next to a certain blue-eyed boy.

I told him I didn't remember anything, but I sort of lied. I don't remember everything but certain things, I just didn't want to make it embarrassing for him and I wasn't completely lying about not remembering I mean I was drunk.

After Louis left, I walked into my bathroom to see his old clothes that reeked of alcohol kept folded. He must've forgotten them, I picked them up almost gagging at the stench, and put them in the laundry for when I do my next load.

I had gotten my schedule for school last week when I visited with my mum and Gemma. But they said my school wouldn't start till a week later and they just wanted me to settle in before I started with school.

My mornings usually consisted of getting up and taking a long hot shower for about 30 minutes, then going to the store at where Gemma worked

Gemma worked at a local store, she had been living with her boyfriend Marcus in Doncaster and needed money to live in the apartment with him, the main reason we moved was Gemma, mom wanted to have both her children after the split.

I put on sweats and a T-shirt and headed to the store. I had a car my mum bought but never used so it ended up being my car. I parked the car heading into the store.

I saw Gemma who was helping a customer, so I patiently waited. After the woman had left Gemma, I walked up

"Harry!" Gemma exclaimed.

I smiled and hugged her

"How are you, kiddo?" she asked.

"I'm good but the weirdest thing happened to me today."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"um I well you know Zayn, right?"

"yes, harry I know Zayn," she said sarcastically.

"yeah well, he has this friend" I mumbled.

"oh my god, harry spit it out," she said frustratedly.

"Okay so this guy and his girlfriend last night broke up and there's this video of it, will show it later. anyways they broke up and he looked hurt and he left the room none of his friends went after him and I felt bad, so I pretended I was going to get a drink, but I went to ask him how he was" I paused to see Gemma's reaction.

"you didn't?" Gemma said with a knowing look.

"do what? "I asked confused.

"you didn't hook up with him, did you?"

Gemma knew about me being gay, well unlabeled and she didn't mind neither did my mom.

"No god, no I don't even think he's into guys"

"Okay good, because he had just broken up with someone now, continue," she said looking invested in the story.

"Right, so he was drunk, and I asked him how he was and if he was fine, I ended up drinking a little" 'a lot actually' "so he and I started talking, which is pretty much a blur to me and today I woke up with him"

"Oh, so you didn't?" she said

"no, I think I'm pretty sure" I was pretty sure.

"Okay well, it was probably nothing don't worry"

"yeah, I know that but Gem, the way he was talking last night, he looked suffocated and hurt like he was pretending to be someone he's not and now I just can't stop thinking about it."

"harry you shouldn't be interfering with someone you don't know"

"I know but- "

"no 'but' harry, I know how you start getting attached and I don't want to see you hurt"

"fine, I'll stay away from him," I said almost feeling my face turn red taking the keys for mine and mums' new apartment handing them to Gemma, and running out to the car.

God Gemma could be annoying. What does she mean I get 'attached'; I don't I'm just look out for someone? I sped my car to the outside of the big school and parked, as I got out there were not a lot of cars there most of them were leaving.

"Hey, harry right" a familiar voice called me, I turned around to see a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Seems like you're the one who forgot this time," he says, reminding me instantly why I came there.

"Oh, the tour no I remember"

"Alright, follow me," he said looking unconvinced.

I followed him around the parking lot like a puppy into the field.

We finally walked into the Centre of the enormous ground and he then turned his head to me.

"This is the field," he said opening his arms. 

I nodded and then he started walking towards the doors, to what I can assume is the locker room, while an awkward silence was formed between us.

We walked in to see a few of the lad slinging their bags over their shoulders and telling Louis it was a good practice while walking out.

"Harry, hey mate," Liam said to me.

"Oh hey"

"So you getting the Tomlinson tour huh," he said smirking at harry.

"The what-" I asked confused before louis cut me off.

"Tomlinson's my last name, I have been the tour guide for the newbies so now it's known as the Tomlinson tour" he explained

"Oh that's cool," I said.

"Well, I'll leave you be and um Louis mate, I want to talk about well you know what later," Liam said pushing the locker room door and heading out.

I turned towards Louis who was looking like he was in deep thought.

"Something on your mind," I said hoping he would say something.

"Huh? oh um no" he looked confused.

"Okay"

"Well this is the locker room and the coach gave you locker 17, he went over your old games and thinks you're good," he said smiling at me while giving me a key.

"Oh well, that's great"

"Yeah um, I guess that's the tour" he said picking up a bag I hadn't noticed before from the floor I didn't want him to be alone I didn't know why but I didn't

"Or we could hang out if you aren't doing anything," I said almost hurling at my words.

"Oh yeah, I'm down but Zayn said he would be home with Gigi and I don't want to disturb them," he said reminding me I was meant to stay out for a few hours.

"Good thing you won't have to," I said walking towards the door waiting for Louis he walked past me looking confused.

*** 

(Louis pov)

"What?" I asked while I walked out onto the field confused.

"Um yeah me and my mum have an apartment, I just didn't wanna live alone so I'm staying at Zayn's" he explained.

"Oh okay," I said giving him a 'that's weird' look while we walked back to the parking lot when he broke the silence.

"Well my sister has the key, we just need to make a stop at the store," he said opening the door of his car's driver seat.

"Okay that's cool" I said getting into the passenger seat

He started the car and put his arm on my seat while looking back, his eyes filled with concentration while pulling out of the parking lot. I watched him admiring his emerald eyes before I realized what I was doing, quickly turning my gaze to my nails. we were sharing an awkward silence when I saw the sign for the store

"Do you want to come in or stay here?" harry asked me.

"I'll come," I said not wanting to be rude.

He stopped the car and walked out waiting for me, as I walked towards the store catching up to him.

He walked in first when a familiar voice said

"Fuck harry I'm so sorry for-"

"What the fuck?" I said not realizing I said it out loud when I saw the girl behind the counter.

Harry turned to me confused.

"Louis?" she asked.

"Gemma!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe your Gemma's brother" I said to a very confused harry

"Can you explain how you two know each other" harry asked Gemma

"Apparently I'm having a threesome with him, " she said to me with a smirk then turned to harry

"wait is he the one who you were talking about?" as soon as the words left Gemma's mouth Harry's cheeks were red and he looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"yeah" is all he said when I went to give Gemma a hug to ease the tension.

"I can't believe of all the people you're his sister," I said still very stunned.

"How have you been. I heard what happened and saw the video" she asked concerned.

I didn't want to answer her but I had to "we w-"

"Will you tell me how you know each other, seriously this time." harry said with eyebrows furrowed like he was angry and still confused I quickly answered.

"Oh yeah, Marcus and I are the best of mates, he is basically my elder brother. when I heard he was moving in with someone I had to know who, so we met and instantly clicked," I explained.

"Louis spends most nights in my apartment," Gemma said making harry quirk an eyebrow.

"No, not like that um he just doesn't want to sleep at home sometimes, so he sleeps on the couch" as soon as Gemma said that I felt like punching her.

"Why" harry said looking concerned

Gemma quickly shut her mouth looking at me asking if I wanted to answer or not.

"Just too many people in my house" I replied shrugging, harry looked unconvinced as if he knew I was lying but let it go.

"Anyways, I haven't forgiven you" harry said to Gemma, while taking the keys from her hands.

I gave her a sympathetic smile and told her I'll call her later and explain.

He then pulled me out of the shop stopping outside the car,

harry looked angry for some reason, what had Gemma done that was so unforgivable? I thought to myself.

Harrys pov

"Sorry," I said trying to break the anger and frustration and get Louis to speak, to trust me.

I don't know what or why I wanted him to tell me, but I just wanted to help him. the way he spoke about his family and everything, he seemed like he was harming himself, in more ways than one and I couldn't let that thought pass my head, all I wanted to do was pull the honey smelling ocean eyed boy into a hug and tell him to stop and breathe. but i didn't know him and that would be weird, so the next best thing was trying to be his friend because it seemed like this beautiful person was wanting to come out but couldn't.

I didn't realize I was staring at him until he spoke,

"take a picture it'll last longer," he said with a smirk.

"oh um, that's.... I mean I wasn't" I stuttered blushing.

"it's fine," he said laughing.

"so, you told your sister," Louis said making me realize I already betrayed him in some way but it's not like Gemma would have told anyone and how would I have known they were friends. I was lost in my thoughts when he spoke again,

"harry" he asked concerned, because I wasn't speaking

"Sorry I zoned out," I said softly.

"Yeah, you do that a lot mate. what were you thinking about?" he asked me and blurted it out.

"nothing just you and Gemma"

"you're mad at her? Why" he asked.

"she told me to stay away from you," I said almost instantly regretting it.

"oh" is all he said making me realize I made it weird

I drove towards the road leading to my apartment before entering the complex I asked him

"Do you want to go home" realizing that it was a bad idea to invite him over in the first place?

"No, I'm good. got time to kill" he said.

I entered the complex and nodded at his reply parking in the assigned parking space.

I was nervous because I had never had people over here before but more so by the fact that I was sitting next to this sweet creature.

(Louis pov)

I unbuckled the seat belt and got out following harry into the building.

He held the lift for me and I was confused as to why I agreed to do this in the first place, I never 'hangout' I'm too busy, I guess it's only because he's Gemma's brother, and I feel like I have too, but still god, I could have gone home when he asked me, but instead I'm going to an apartment of a stranger who I have nothing to talk about with.

We were in the elevator, he pressed floor 4 and we waited for the door to open in awkward silence.

"So um about earlier, I meant that I was mad because she told me to stay away from a stranger, not you specifically. I'm um into guys and she thought I was trying to get with you, which I'm not because you're straight, so I was just trying to make a friend but instead she told me I had attachment issues, which was what I was mad at not because-"

"S fine," I said surprised that Harry had opened up so much to me a stranger I had to tell him I appreciated that he told me that. "I'm glad you told me," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," he said walking out as soon as the door opened.

He opened the apartment with the key and took off his shoes putting them on a rack along with his coat

"Should I remove my shoes?" I asked trying to be polite and not ruin his brand new everything.

"Yes, if you want to," he said.

I removed my shoes and coat and, followed harry from the hallway into the dining room, it smelled like cinnamon and lavender almost having a homey feeling even though it wasn't even home yet.

"Do you want a tour?" harry asked making me uncomfortable.

"Um yeah sure," I said not knowing what else I could have said.

"well so this is the living room, the door at the gate was the kitchen," he said and then stopped and looked at me breaking into a laugh, which sounded like someone cackling. I was confused, as to why was he laughing.

"Sorry um, this is painfully awkward, this is my house let's go into my room. yeah?" he asked making me relax a little.

"Yes please," I said sounding relieved.

"You should have seen your face when I asked if you wanted a tour," harry said closing the door behind us, as I walked into a plain not decorated room.

"Where are your decorations?," I asked turning around and looking at the bookshelf.

"So, you're into Christmas," he asked sitting down on the bed as I walked around the room to observe it.

"Always have been," I said smiling at a memory.

"Why," he asked.

"Well when I was a kid my mom used to take me out, to see the lights and I would think they were for me cause I had my birthday on the 24 and got all excited, that everyone was celebrating me, but that was until I was 6 that I realized they weren't for me."

I blabbed my childhood story and felt weird, 'why did I just say all that' I thought to myself and then saw harry who was just staring at me with an unreadable expression, I rubbed the back of my head and said: "sorry overshare."

He soon cut me and said, "no, I like it when you talk about real things."

"Real things?" I questioned.

"Yeah like, the real you."

"The real me?" I asked again.

"Yeah, you know."

"I don't," I said.

"Like when you talk about most things you seem out of it, like during practice. but right now and at the party, your eyes were shinning like you were being yourself." harry explained.

"What did I say at the party?" I asked in a panic, what if I let a secret slide?

"I don't remember, but I just remember before I got drunk you seemed like yourself, I like the real you." harry said while searching my face for answers.

"No one ever noticed," I said under my breath hoping he didn't hear me.

"I did," Harry said with his jade eyes looking into mine, I couldn't reply to that, I felt awkward, nervous, and conflicted.

He realized that I didn't want to speak further so he walked up to me and said "don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything. I just want you to know you have someone to talk to" he said pulling me in front of hid bed and sitting on the foot while he sat on the floor. he handed me a controller and asked me if I wanted to play, I said yes but I still felt in shock.

how did harry styles notice such a thing about me? someone I hardly know? was he right about it though, wasn't he?

***

We spent our time playing fifa and other video games when Harry's bell rang

He flinched at the sound and looked surprised he walked out when I saw the time on the clock right outside his room it was 5.

'I JUST SPENT 2 HOURS HERE SHIT!'

I hurried up from the floor, where we ended up sitting, and rushed to the door, when I saw harry talking to very concerned Gemma.

"Hey," she said when she noticed me looking at them, making Harry shut up and look over his shoulder.

"Um, I've got to go" Harry nodded.

"SHIT!" I said when my phone displayed missed calls from mum, work, Zayn, Marcus and Niall

"what's wrong?" Gemma asked with a concerned face.

"did you tell Marcus I was here?" I asked hoping someone knew where I was and weren't worried about me.

"No, didn't know I had too," Gemma said, when she saw Marcus call her, she showed us the display screen and walked out for a minute.

"I didn't take too much of your time, did I?" Harry asked.

"No um, just forgot to tell anyone where I was," I said putting on my shoes and coat while harry took his car keys.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Dropping you home"

"Oh, I can walk," I said hoping I wouldn't have to see harry after today ever again.

"Well, I have a lot of free time," Harry said. I was going to argue with him when Gemma interrupted.

"Marcus wanted to say, Liam told them you were with Harry and mum called said she wanted us to celebrate Christmas here so don't hide in Zayn's house, yeah?" she said turning to Harry.

Harry looked uncomfortable, but just nodded and locked the door behind us, giving Gemma the key.

"Well since you both are leaving, I should leave too, unless you want to come over?" Gemma asked not looking up from her phone.

"No, it's not Thursday yet," I said completely forgetting Harry's presence.

"What's on Thursday?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said pressing the button for, the elevator and rushing into it pretending as I would'nt be in a car ride with harry.

Gemma stared at me, then at Harry, and shook her head sighing.

We were walking into the parking lot when Gemma pulled me back "just call marcus later, okay?"

"Okay," I said walking towards Harry's car.

We got in the car when I decided it was best to leave harry out of my complicated life because, the more people in my life, the more I have to talk and, I wasn't quite fond of talking about myself.

We got into the car and he asked me to put in the directions for my house.

I soon spoke, I knew I hurt people but it's for their good.

"Harry?" I asked when I saw him following up to the road that leads to my house.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We shouldn't be friends; I mean we aren't friends."

"Ouch," he replied

"I don't need someone getting mixed up with me, we can be acquaintances, but not friends so the next time you see me, don't bring up anything we talked about today, please," I said sternly.

"Okay" was all he said.

"Okay," I said turning towards the cold window pressing my cheek towards it. I felt bad because I just basically told him I don't want to be his friend, but what broke my heart was that he didn't care. it's not like we were good friends but I kind of wanted him to care.

He pulled up outside my house, I stepped out thanking him, and walked away towards my house. Forgetting all about the curly boy with jade eyes.

***  
Harry's pov

I dropped Louis at his house. On the drive back I couldn't stop thinking, was it something I did? I could tell he was having problems at home, I mean it's 'not Thursday' what was that? Anyway, he doesn't want me in his life because he doesn't trust me so I should mind my own business.

I drove back in silence thinking about him, shit I was in too deep.

I parked my car, along the curb of Zayn's house and went in to talk to him about Louis.

"Hey, mate," I said opening the door to their house, seeing Zayn and Gigi watching a movie on the couch.

"Harry, where have you been,"

"Harry? are you listening?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"At the apartment," I said still thinking about Louis, god he is hard to not think about.

"Oh, um I think I should leave .it was nice to meet you," Gigi said picking up her belongings and walking out.

"So, what's on your mind" Zayn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Gigi left cause it's clear you need to talk to someone, you look like your cat just died," Zayn said laughing.

"I was with Louis"

"Oh," he said looking at me.

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" I asked.

"Oh, because he doesn't hang out with anyone except Marcus and Gemma and he's probably the reason for your mood."

"You knew he and Gemma were friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's like his second family, you didn't?" he said eating his popcorn.

"I did today," I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"So, what about Louis?"

"He told me, he didn't want to be my friend and he told me all of this stuff about him and to top that, I had a fight with Gemma which I think is resolved but doesn't mean I'm not mad at her anymore," I confessed,

"Okay mate, what do you mean 'stuff'?"

"Like personal stuff," I said not wanting to betray Louis.

"He doesn't like talking, trust me Harry that's one thing you can't fix. he may open up to you cause you are a stranger but he won't after that."

"What do you mean by fix?"

"You think you can fix him but trust me. Louis and Niall were best mates along with Marcus, they were all brothers, then came Liam, then me. we were all going into year 10 and something changed in Louis, he was still friends with us but he changed, he started making football his life, he never called us over anymore, he stopped talking completely and he got the reputation, he would have sex with any girl/guy he saw and Marcus and Niall tried to talk, but Louis complete shut out Niall, that's how Niall and I got close and then he would only talk to Marcus about god knows what. Liam still hasn't lost faith, he has tried the whole fixing thing, so has Niall and so have I. he won't let anyone in, and at first, we thought something's going on, he's not being shitty on purpose but then he just lied about everything, Niall and I over time admitted that he just changed and accepted that he wasn't going to change back to the sweet caring Louis we knew."

"Did you try talking to him?" I asked.

"Yes, we called him to hang out, and he was always busy. we heard rumours, of him leaving Marcus and Gemma's apartment on the regular and we asked him, he still lied, he then got Eleanor and he stopped hangout in school. now the only time we see him is at the party's Liam forces him to or lunch at school."

"I think he needs to open up to someone," I said because I mean I know what it's like.

"Harry mate, trust me it's a lost cause. Marcus is the only one who he talks too"

"I just don't want him to harm himself," I said regretting it.

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked curiously.

"I just know what it's like, not opening up about stuff and pushing people away," I said trying to not give anything away.

"Well mate, that's all I can tell you. if you decide to take this project, tell me before you get your feelings hurt, alright?" Zayn said walking towards his room.

"Okay," I yelled walking towards my room.

I hope Louis doesn't do something he regrets, I don't know why but I can shake this feeling of wanting to be there for him, ugh, I hate life.

***

it was my first day of school, god I hope I don't mess shit up like last time, I can't think of this right now. I got out of the shower looking at my tattoos, I'm going to be labelled as the mysterious new guy, aren't I?

I sighed and took out black skinnies with a silk white shirt, it was basic, but it was also my first day I don't want to leave any bad impressions by standing out. I put on my clothes and went to the huge mirror in front of my bed to see how I looked.

Louis.

ugh, why do I look like him? I sat down and screamed into my pillow, just forget about him already, I thought to myself. I got up and started fixing my curls, they were growing rather long and I had thought about growing them out and donating them but I don't know how I feel about having long hair.

"Harry let's go" Zayn shouted.

I opened the door and my phone got a text.

have a good first day

-mum

I smiled at my phone. damn, I miss her.

"what are you so happy about?" Niall asked from behind me.

"oh hey, I didn't know you were coming with us," I said

"Z and I have a tradition, don't we?" Niall said to a very worried Zayn.

"What's wrong?" I asked going to sit next to him at the table.

"it's Louis" Zayn said

my heart sank.

"what about him?" Niall said walking up to us not worried

"oh nothing like that," Zayn said looking at my expression.

"Louis just called me 15 times at 4 and he sent texts saying he needs a place to stay, Marcus and Gemma aren't home and that Liam isn't answering."

"why wouldn't he be home?" I asked hoping Niall knew

"I don't know, I hope he's alright" Niall seriously didn't seem surprised at the fact he wasn't home neither was Zayn.

"call Liam, he probably knows more than us" Niall said I could hear the pain in his voice

"voicemail," Zayn said cutting the call he made to Liam.

"listen it's probably nothing, let us go to school," Niall said walking towards the door.

"How are you not worried?" I said turning to Niall

"excuse me?" he said turning towards me.

"he is your friend right?"

"yes he is and I am worried, I just know stuff that makes me remember this isn't a big deal" he seemed angry.

"Harry, please don't do this" Zayn said taking his car keys from the counter

"do what?" I said confused but Niall seemed to know

"you're trying to fix him aren't you" Niall said with a sympathetic expression

"he's not an object you know, you both keep on saying fix him like he a broken object"

"let him Zayn, but if he gets hurt it's not on us, not this time," Niall said walking out the door.

"Please let this go" Zayn said following him out.

god everyone is being so frustrating in my life right now, I thought but stayed quiet. maybe they are right, I mean I have no idea what Louis is like and enough people seem to want me to stay away, he included. so I'm just going to it's not like it's hard I mean I hardly know the lad.

***

I sat in silence while Zayn drove us to school and when we reached, Zayn told me to meet him at lunch and I got out of the car, looking for my locker 28.

I opened my locker looking at my schedule, for what books I needed when I heard a locker slammed next to mine I dropped my books at the sound.

It was Louis.

'Liam seriously, will you fucking let it go" he said frustratedly at Liam.

"Hey, Harry" Liam said when he noticed me staring at them while Louis saw my books on the ground he bent down at the same time as me making our head hit "oops," he said rubbing his head.

"Hi," I said in response.

He picked up some books and handed them to me and walking away as the bell rang. I stuffed some books in my locker and took out my math book rushing to find the classroom.

"Hello students, today we have a new classmate named, Harry styles?" she asked scanning the faces of the students as I walked in. I hate this part, I internally groaned.

"That's me," I said, while all the students looked at me whispering, stupid high school.

"Oh hello harry, I'm Mrs Gregg take a seat next to-" she looked at the seats and pointed towards a boy "um Louis Tomlinson," she said making me panic. sitting next to Louis for the whole semester, it was like fate except not really, everyone wants me to stay away, he included.

I went to the back where Louis was sitting giving him a smile which he returned and sat next to him.

"Louis explain what all we have covered to harry please, until the rest of the class is here," she said turning to the laptop sitting at her desk.

"So much for not being friends" he snickered.

"I vaguely remember you saying that not me" I replied.

"Listen styles, you've asked about me, I know and I was just playing nice because your Gemma's brother, spoiler alert I'm not nice." He said turning his attention towards the teacher who had started explaining once the second bell rang.

"Why didn't you call Zayn at 4 am," I asked out of the blue.

"Who...how did you know," he said.

"Look, I know somethings going on. you may have gotten rid of Niall and Zayn but you can't do that to me" I said, why was I being so nosy? I was meant to stay away.

"Thanks for the concern, but I don't think so," he said opening his notebook to solve the sums given to us.

We stayed quiet during the whole class, I kept staring at him but he wouldn't even glance in my direction as soon as the bell rung he sped out of the class.

"Hey," Eleanor said touching my arm to get my attention while smiling.

"Hi" I returned the smile she was giving.

"What was that," she said pointing to the seat Louis was sitting to the door.

"I don't know I just asked him some stuff" I shrugged taking my belonging from the desk to leave.

She had an amused look and then said "I used to think I could change him but I can't and if you want any advice on Louis, you can't either. He's an asshole to everyone"

"Why?"

"Family I guess, well I'll see you later," she said walking out of the class with me following.

So I wasn't the only one who noticed things were off with his life at home, but if people did notice why wouldn't they help him instead of referring to him as a broken toy that needs fixing.

(Louis pov)

I couldn't take harry right now, he was asking all these questions as he knows me, but he has no idea who I am.

Niall, Marcus, and I were best friends until the divorce.

my dad and mom Would be at each other's throats and I would take care of my sisters, once the divorce happened dad didn't want me or Félicité after all we weren't his real kids because my mom was with troy my biological father as well as fizzy until he disappeared and then mark came in the picture, we loved mark he was the perfect father until he hit mum or the fights and little arguments started, I tried to get my sisters away from it all but I couldn't, fizzy understood but Lottie, daisy, and phoebe were hard to explain too.

Soon after the divorce mum told us she was pregnant and that her boyfriend, Daniel was going to be there, but they didn't want to get married and I was just happy my mum found someone.

Thursdays were the worst, Mark didn't have full custody of the twins since he was a drunk and my mum didn't make enough money, so they share it until my mom has enough money to reopen the case and get full custody and that's why I want to help her.

mark comes on Thursdays to meet Lottie since he didn't get custody of her but she's still his, mark leaving affected fizzy more than me she turned to dangerous things and I tried to help her but it's too late, me, however, put all my focus on other things.

Another thing about mark was his temper, he would hit mum and I would try to stop him, but it was hard. I was only a boy, with time I learned to fight back but that didn't stop his punches, mum couldn't do anything about his rights to be with the twins, he didn't hit them, I made sure of it, but he did to me. sometimes he would ask all these questions about mum and get angry that she was happy and turn to me as his human punching bag, I could hit him back or report him, but I guess I didn't want to do that to Lottie or the twins they didn't know, fizzy knew.

I was with Liam at his locker waiting to take out the things he needed.

"I don't know Li he seems a bit too interested?"

"God Louis, he's new tryna make a friend don't be an arse," Liam said slamming his locker.

"I don't need friends" I stated.

"Right, I'm sorry the great Louis doesn't need friends, how could I forget, "Liam said in a mocking tone.

"Look who it is" Zayn's voice said from behind me

"Tommo care to explain," Zayn said referring to last night.

"I don't and do you care to explain how styles knew"

"I live with him and since you and he are all best mates, I told him" Niall was standing next to Zayn and looking at me with a grin

"He and I aren't mates I hung out at his house because I needed a ride," I lied.

"Little styles like's you" Niall suddenly said with a smirk.

"What?" Zayn asked shocked.

"He's been asking about you, hung out with you, worried about you and on the contrary I ship it"

"That's absurd Niall" Liam said

"Yeah, harry just been through shit and now he's super helpful and caring towards strangers, he just understands them" Zayn pipped in.

what kind of shit? I thought to myself

"Well, I guess I get it, his body does not match his personality" Liam said

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew exactly what Liam meant

"He looks like he changed like he's running away from someone he used to be" Liam explained.

"That's a good theory, now can we please stop talking about my friend," Zayn said.

"Agreed," we said in unison.

After, math and chemistry with Liam, I had English, economics and history with Niall until came lunch, Niall grabbed my arm and pushed me towards our table as soon as history was over "calm Down Niall" I said taking my arm back and went to get my lunch.

We all sat, Zayn with Liam and Niall on one side and me with two empty seats next to me, which Eleanor used to sit at.

"So, are you coming?" Liam said

"Where?" I asked

"Justin's party, please Sophia will be there" he pleaded.

"Sophia?" I asked.

"Oh yeah Sophia, um Jessica... after the party, I couldn't trust her so-"

"Hey, harry" Zayn soon interrupted as the emerald-eyed boy sat next to me silent.

"Hi," he mumbled eating his apple reading a book.

"Anyways I'm happy for you and Sophia but I still don't know if I will come"

"Hello, harry right?" a girl called coming towards us.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" he asked

"Well, I'm Jenny, and I just wanted to come up and say hi, you're the talk of school right now," she said while blushing.

"Am I he said?" with a smirk I know too well.

"Yeah, you're like the mysterious, hot new guy with the tattoos and well your friends with Louis"

His smirk dropped as she said mysterious new guy, I wonder why?

"Why is Louis a big deal and we're not friends," he asked the girl pretending like I wasn't even there.

"Well, he's popular and good-looking and has had every girl pinning for him," Jenny said looking at her feet.

"Okay," Harry said and turned back to his book while the other jumped back into conversation making the girl shift uncomfortably.

Now I had two opportunities, tell her to leave or give her the best day I choose the latter since Eleanor isn't with me, I have all this frustration in me, and some taken out while playing football.

"So, love what's your name?" I asked the girl shifting awkwardly.

"Jenny," she said blushing.

"Well Jenny, that's a beautiful name, come sit next to me" I said patting the seat next to me

"Okay," she said going towards the seat.

As soon as she sat, I leaned in to kiss her, she first was frozen but then moved her lips returning the kiss.

"Stop the PDA Tommo, not with us," Liam said in a disgusted tone.

"What has it been 2 days since you and el man" Niall added

"It wasn't like I even liked her," I said.

"Oh no Eleanor" Jenny mumbled under her breath.

"What's that love," I asked.

"Um I shouldn't do this, el is my friend and you're her ex," jenny said standing up and leaving making Liam Zayn and Niall laugh while I heard a snicker from harry who was meant to be reading a book, 

'pride and prejudice'

"Spoiler alert they end up together and have the perfect sappy life" I said to harry

"and what's wrong with a sappy life?"

"it's not real, do you think that if a guy was a complete arse, you would end up with him"

"you shouldn't be so cynical all the time" 

"well I call it being realistic"

"You read?" He asked

"Sometimes" I shrugged

"Wow your full of surprises, but shouldn't you not be talking to me" harry said reminding me of my words 'we can be acquaintances but not friends'

I felt bad but left the thought to join the conversation with Zayn and Niall.

***

louis' pov

Practice was cancelled so I decided to meet up with Marcus after school

"So what happened last night, Anyway?" Marcus asked me as we walked towards the park which we had to cross to reach his apartment.

"Nothing much"

"Don't nothing me Louis or I swear I'll tell jay"

"Marcus I've told you I can't tell her"

"You can't tell her you take beatings from him or that he steps into your house?"

"Listen I can control mark I can defend myself"

"Okay but I still think you should tell your mum, I mean what if he does the same fizzy?"

"If he does I will, okay?, anyways he hates me not the girls he's always hated me but never the girls"

"If you say so," Marcus said as we were now Infront of his apartment building going up the stairs to meet Gemma.

"Gem" Marcus called unlocking the front door.

"Hey I want you to meet someone," Gemma said walking out of the kitchen and kissing Marcus and me a hug. I walked into the kitchen where Harry was sitting on a table reading yet again while having a cuppa.

"Still haven't finished" I said making him lookup

"New book" he said showing me the cover

Gemma and Marcus then came in after me

"So this is Harry," Gemma said linking her arms with mine.

And harry got up to shake Marcus's hand.

Harrys pov

"nice to finally meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Marcus said shaking my hand

"So you know each other?" Marcus said looking at Louis '

"Yea, you could say as Louis would, I'm an acquaintance"

"Right," he said looking at Louis like they were talking telepathically.

"Would you like tea?" Marcus said as he walked away to make himself a cuppa.

"No, I got to go," Louis said to which Marcus gave a worried face.

"Stay the night please just-"

"Marcus I'm fine going home, stop mum and Daniel are coming for dinner so I'm sorted"

"Okay okay you know your my little brother and I just want to protect you, right?" he said looking at Louis fondly

"yes I know, bye Gemma" he said hugging her

"Harry mind if I talk to you alone" he said smiling sickly sweet

"Okay," I said following him, oh god here it comes for all the remarks.

"So I have noticed that well what I said that day in the car I shouldn't have because I mean you're in most of my classes and sit next to me and we have the same friends and I'm close to Gemma-"

"Louis you're rambling"

"Let me get to it, we should be friends," he said looking at me with those shining eyes.

"I suppose," I said avoiding any eye contact.

"Okay good, sorry about math but I just don't want to talk about personal stuff" he said

"Okay, friends" I said shaking his hand

"Yeah friends" he said walking out the door

I returned to the kitchen with a ridiculous dopey smile while Gemma kept on grinning

"You've taken a liking towards him"

"No gem he's an arse and a total dick, who has a huge ego"

"no need to get defensive," Gemma said.

"He's put on a tough front but once you get to know him he's great," Marcus said leaning from behind the counter

"Also, he's bi, so that might help" Marcus added making Gemma turn at Marcus surprised.

"I do not like Louis," I said going back to my book.

***

"Lou!" Lottie said launching into a hug towards me as I walked in to see fizzy on the couch staring at me angrily.

"lots go up to your room" fizzy shouted making Lottie not say another word and turn the other direction.

"what's-"

"stop, just stop, you haven't been here and the girls are asking me all these questions" fizzy said and I almost felt happy that she was finally talking instead of telling me to bugger off.

'fizzy I don't understand, stop what?"

"leaving I can't-"

"Fiz you know why I leave"

"yes I do but I need you, my brother. we are f-falling apart as a family" fizzy said sobbing making me run and sit next to her pulling her into a hug.

"Fiz if I tell them it will break their heart, I can't, they worship mark"

"h-he stole you from us li-like he always wanted, please tell mum. I need you "

"you seem to be the only one"

"n-no the twins they miss you"

"Lottie and the twins don't miss me, you miss me. mum has started fresh with dan and the twins and I don't want to make things worse. last time I told mum it tore our family apart, it was my fault."

"It wasn't you fault that he hit you, you didn't do anything to this family" and suddenly Louis felt tears fall to his face remembering at least one person cared about him in his family

"I think if I was the better son he wouldn't have left but Fiz you are my rock, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry I avoided you it's just since mark left you started avoiding us and I th-"

"no it's my fault, I turned to cope in a way I shouldn't have instead, I should have been here with you"

"I missed you" I said kissing her head

"I missed you too" she said pulling me closer

Lottie finally came down with crestfallen face

shit did she hear us?

***

Louis' pov

after last night I was falling apart.

I didn't want anyone to know what mark did to me. I know I can defend myself but I freeze, I loved mark, mum loved mark but he never loved us. mum used to keep quiet for my sake about marks temper until I decided to tell her that he did the same to me, but the result wasn't great it led to a divorce, making the mum struggle to put dinner on our table, she still is. mum hasn't been home in months, I miss her. she comes around for dinner sometimes but to be honest my sisters are the only ones who live in the house, mum stays at dan's since it was closer to work and her being a nurse made her have shifts at odd hours. she comes around to give me money for home things and then doesn't come around until later. the twins call mark over because after all, he is their father Lottie doesn't admit it but she loves him being over, as for fizzy she always had people over or stayed in her room for hours avoiding anyone, the first few times mark came around he was pissed at me because if maybe I hadn't said something we would still be a family. it was my fault that the girls don't have their father and I know fizzy doesn't blame me but she probably still would be the same fizzy I knew a few years ago.

Lottie had locked her room and refused to come out. we told mum she was tired and we all had dinner, once mum left fizzy told me to go to sleep for school and when I was in practice she would try and talk to Lottie, I just hope I didn't mess up again.

___

Harry's pov

school was good and a few already judged me but I can't change that and I was starting to forget about Louis I knew he had problems but everyone was right he was an arse, he's cocky and thinks way too much of himself and whatever problems he's having is no excuse to be straight up rude

"Harry" Mr green called for me to answer a question

"yes?"

"can you give us the answer harry"

"um, 57?" I said thinking I was still in maths as I saw my notes.

"I'm sure that's the answer for something but please pay attention," Mr green said and I realized I wasn't in maths, I was in history.

after the bell rang I sprinted out of the seat to get to the locker room, we have practice coach kept on cancelling it, but today is the day I get to play.

I went in to see some familiar faces the rest I didn't know.

"fuck" Louis groans suddenly making his presence known to everyone in the room.

"you good?" Liam asked with a concerned face seems like everyone he knows is concerned for him, but not me. I carried on with changing but also eavesdropping.

"listen Fiz I'll talk later, yeah?" he said hanging up his phone.

who was Fiz?

"nothing Liam, mind your own business," he said harshly.

"Listen mate I know you don't want to hear this but we all are worried about you"

"even the team, coach and Zayn" Niall added.

"Listen to me because this is the last time I'll say this, it is no one's business so stop asking" Louis snapped and now you know why he is an arse.

"We aren't letting this go, Lou-"

"oi what's taking so long, get in pairs and come out," the coach said walking into the locker room.

I had changed into better clothes and as soon as I stepped out I put my hands in the pockets of my windbreaker, it was so cold.

"styles pair up with me," Louis said walking with me out towards the line-up.

"me?" I asked.

"yes you, I don't see Gemma on the team" Louis said and I followed him

"Why didn't you pair with Liam or Niall or anyone else"

"if I had known that even you would ask questions, I would have"

"okay" I said putting my hands up in defeat

"Tomlinson, nice to see you helping the new ones" coach said to which Louis nodded

"Okay, today we are doing a drill I'd like to see how everyone has been since the rain, making it hard for continuing practice, line up and go one by one I need to re-evaluate positions."

"what" everyone said in unison

"considering Tomlinson has been out of it this season, showing up with mysterious injuries, I can't afford to lose, you can't either. today is just a warm-up and we have a new teammate so we need to see if they are better."

everyone groaned at the coach's word but I was just focused on mysterious injuries? why would he have those I mean he is quite skinny, maybe he gets hurt easily.

"Tomlinson, styles" coach said making me jump out of my thoughts

"here we go:" Louis whispered more to himself than me.

it was a basic drill Louis was way better than me, I was very impressed.

"Louis get your head in the game" coach yelled and I was still confused, was he better than this because wow

after everyone was done coach lined us up to talk

"Tomlinson what's going on you can do better, I talked to everyone on the team and-"

"did you talk to them?" Louis said with a betrayed expression.

"yes they didn't rat you out, they are all concerned"

"really?" Louis said looking back at everyone lined up with their eyes fixed on their feet.

"Louis, I'm putting you on a week's trial, if you don't focus I need to make someone else captain and if something is going on, I want you to tell us. you are an exceptional player but I still need a people's person as captain, someone who will take it seriously"

"nothing is going on, I'm fine"

"if you say so but remember this was a warning, no second chances. you all are dismissed, styles good job, I think you will be a good addition to our team." coach said making me smile and we all went to change but I decided to shower.

"is Gemma home?" Louis asked,

"no, I don't think so why?" I wondered

"um never mind, what about Marcus?"

"I don't know about him"

"Yeah, okay," he said biting his nails.

I showered under the hot water making me finally feel good about today, well everything was very good today mum was coming soon and I was making friends, the coach thought I was good and surprisingly today Louis wanted to talk since the whole friend's thing in the apartment. I went out to see only a few people still there, I quickly put on my clothes and felt pretty satisfied and warm.

"want to smoke?" Louis asked when I saw him and I were the only ones left while stan walked out

'smoke in school?' I asked

"yes, what is it with you today," he said ruffling my curls.

"nothing, but I don't smoke "

"Okay," he shrugged, backing up.

shit I wanted to hang out with him

"but we could hang out" I said mentally slapping myself

"okay come to my house, we can have dinner or you can sleepover," he said and I stood there wide-eyed

"did the 'don't ask me about personal stuff', Louis Tomlinson ask me to come to his house?" I teased.

"I did but now that I see you're being a prick"

"no, I'll come," I said slinging the bag over my shoulder and walking out as soon as I did the cold hit me making my nose red.

"Louis" Liam and Niall called, I smiled back at them and they looked like they were waiting for him in the parking lot.

"We can take my car," I said and Louis nodded.

"don't pretend you don't hear us" Liam shouted

"Hey guys," I said while Louis glared at me to shut up.

"you guys going to Zayn's?" Niall asked

"no mine" Louis replied finally speaking

"oh" Liam said looking at Niall

"well see you around," Niall said pulling Liam's arm back telling him to leave us alone.

"That was weird," Louis said and I hummed in response.

and there we were once again driving to his house in silence.

***

Louis's pov

i decided to trust harry i don't know why but i did. We had pulled into the driveway and I think Gemma must have told harry, I mean why would he care for me unless it was pity?

"Listen so my father is coming over and I need you to pretend you have been planning on coming over for months."

"What? and why are you avoiding your father?"

"Oh, I thought Gemma must have blabbed by now" 

shit I have to make up an excuse

"Blabbed what?"

"Nothing, my f- mark and I don't have a good relationship since he divorced my mum, so I like to avoid him," I think he will believe that.

"Oh, that makes sense," he said turning off the car.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the whole staying at Marcus's until your mum came home, but why does your father just not come around if you aren't fond of him?"

"I have siblings"

"Oh, so you called me over to be a way out"

"Yeah, listen if you don't want to, I can ask Marcus if I can stay at his"

"No, it's fine" he said stepping out of the car, me following him out

"Okay here we go again," I said and harry giggled and then immediately put a hand over his mouth to shut himself.

"Aw Hazza, no need to cover your mouth, I think it's cute," I said as I saw a blush creep onto his face.

"Hazza?" He said and then I realized my slip.

"Yeah, um it's a nickname, friends have those don't they?"

"Yeah, they do Lou and please don't mention that painfully awkward talk about being friends"

"Ha-ha that was kind of weird, sorry"

"No worries, now that we're done can we head in because I'm freezing"

"Okay let's go"

"Lead the way" he said as I unlocked the door waiting for harry to follow in

"Who's there?" Fizzy called while walking from the kitchen towards the door

"Oh, Louis um mark's coming today" she said as she saw me

"I know fizzy, um this is Harry" I said telling her not to say something about earlier or Lottie

"Hi, harry first time I've seen you around" she said shaking his hand

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, fizzy isn't it?"

"Yeah, Félicité but you can call me fizzy" she said popping a grape into her mouth

"So, um are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes, and so is harry"

"Oh, are you sure, Mark can be-?"

"Yes, I am" Harrys said popping out dimples as he saw the twins come out

"Louuuu" they said climbing up to hug me

"Hi girls"

"So, harry knows-"

"That mark and I don't get along yes," I said because I wasn't sure of fizzy's next words.

"Okay, harry this is phoebe and daisy, um make yourself at home," Fizzy said going to sit on a couch

"Hi," Harry said to the twins who just smiled at him.

"Your very cute" daisy said to which phoebe hummed in approval.

"Girls leave him alone and decide what you want for takeout," I said fondly at my sisters I mean they weren't wrong.

Harry and I stood there until I started walking to sit with fizzy and harry followed

"Once you tell Lottie he is here she will come out immediately" fizzy said looking at harry who looked confused

"So, you have 4 sisters?"

"5 and a brother, but earnest and Doris don't live here, "I said, and he nodded.

Harry told me he had to call Zayn to tell him he would be eating dinner here and got up to talk to him.

"Has she eaten?" I asked Fizzy

"Yes, but only said she would talk to dad about it, so I decided to stay for dinner to make sure he doesn't tell his twisted lies. he's going to be shocked we both stayed"

"Yes, he is" I said

"So, harry seems boyfriend material and a good friend, gonna ask him out?"

"No, it's just I have too much baggage"

"Yeah, and you can unload some Lou"

"Not on him, he has his shit together, unlike me"

"Okay but he seems nice"

"Ahhh" I heard Lottie scream and both fizzy and I rushed to see her

"cute Intruder look" she said pointing at Harry

"Relax lots, he is Louis's friend"

"Oh, thank god" she said while putting her hand on her heart dramatically.

"hi, I'm Charlotte, call me Lottie" she said winking at harry

"So, can we all talk now?" Fizzy said and I wanted to hit her in the head for bringing it up when Harry's was there.

"Not now dear sister, we have company also why are both of you home today?" She asked and I shrugged

"You all look like you have some massive secret, are you planning to kill me?" Harry said and made all three of us burst into laughter, god I missed us.

"Yes, something like that curly"

"Curly, so we on nicknames only?"

"If we're talking about Nicknames you got to hear Louis's"

"Lottie no," I said running to shut her up.

"Boobear" she screams before I could put a hand on her mouth.

"Boobear?" Harry asked while smirking

"Yes, now please shut up"

"Who woulda thought that the big and tough Louis Tomlinson, is called boobear"

"My mum calls me that and no one else"

"Big and tough please, I don't understand why the school thinks of you like that" fizzy said and I grabbed Harry's hand to take him away from my sisters

"Where are you taking me?" Harry asked.

"My room" I said climbing up the stairs

Harry's pov

Louis was holding my wrist firmly while guiding me through his house, I liked seeing him with his sisters, and I might sort of like him even though I know there's more he hasn't told me I still like him when he isn't being an arse that is. We walked into his room and he let go of my hand and sat on the bed exhaling and finally dropping the bag on the ground and I kept mine to a side

"I think I know more about you than Zayn and we just met I said," and Louis sat up

I examined his room it had a few posters, a bed, a study table not much but still had a homey feeling and Louis's honey scent.

"I think so too" he said as I pulled out the desk chair and sat on it

"Your sisters are nice."

"Thanks, I'm sure Lottie would love to date you"

"Isn't she a little too young?"

"Yeah, so stay away"

"I will," I said and Louis stayed quiet.

"So how come Zayn doesn't know this much about you?"

"I don't share much"

"No kidding, but you told me things"

"Well, you just seemed hard to avoid"

"I know what you mean" I said with an understanding face 

"do you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"yes, everyone told me to avoid you but somehow the universe wants me to be your friend"

"exactly, but I also trust you, I don't know why but I do" Louis said while I looked into his cerulean eyes

"me too," I said inhaling his honey scent.

"Louis!" fizzy shouted and Louis groaned

"mark's a bit territorial and short-tempered just avoid him, yeah?" Louis said squeezing my hand.

"Okay," I mumbled while putting my hand on Louis' shoulder to reassure him and smiled.

We got up and We walked down and saw the twins sitting on each side of the table with mark at the head and Lottie and fizzy on one of the twins- Pheobe's? - side.

This was going to be so awkward.

***

Louis pov

The dinner went as good as it can go with Mark around and I have to admit harry has grown on me, we talked about things carefreely and we have been 'inseparable' as Niall likes to say but I still am lying to everyone and I have been for years, but with harry it's hard.

It was lunch and Niall and I went straight to the lunch line, Zayn soon came in getting in the line with us, I sat down at the table opposite harry and Liam at my side.

"Harry?" Zayn called but he didn't respond and that's when I got worried, his eyes were glassy red and his face was missing that huge smile, his eyebrows were furrowed while he looked at the book in front of him with concentration.

"Sorry just a really good book," he said once he realized all eyes were on him everyone went back to eating but I knew he was lying but I didn't want to ask him in front of everyone.

'Jane Eyre' the cover read,

"How interesting can that be?" Liam questioned when he finally finished the food in his mouth.

"Quite interesting payno, if you read once in a while" I retaliated.

"Jeez it was just a question.... you seem to be becoming friends"

"Yes," I said.

"What did you say, oh 'I don't need friends'" Liam said making everyone snicker.

"I don't, I just replaced you with him" I sassed, and Liam threw his hands up in defeat

"Looks like Harry's becoming your prodigy," Zayn said while throwing his head in the direction of the girls close to our table, murmuring and gushing about harry.

Harry looked at the direction with a smirk and then said "I'm sorry to disappoint ladies but I prefer men" while all of them looked embarrassed and shocked.

"You're into guys?" Eleanor questioned coming from behind me, smiling at me and putting her hand on my shoulder for support, I had almost forgotten about her.

"Yes, I am sherlock," Harry said with a voice laced in venom. I don't get it why doesn't he like Eleanor?

"Oh, just making sure cause a lot of the girls like you and jenny was going to invite you to go with her to Justin's party," she said now sitting next to me, I hated how she smelt like cheap perfume while harry smelled like lavenders and the ocean not that I would compare harry to my ex.

"Justin's party?" Harry asked while I felt Eleanor's hand drop to mine but I ignored it.

"Oh yeah, harry you have to come with us and please convince Louis, we tried but he seems to listen to you"

"What?" I asked annoyed with Liam

"Yes Louis, we all have seen how fond of him you are. the only person you open up to is Marcus"

"Not true, I tell you guys stuff" I said defensively

"Hey, I'm honoured" Harry said with his shit-eating grin

I had completely forgotten about Eleanor until I felt her hands on my thighs moving slowly and now, I was furious

"stop" I shouted making everyone look at us confused

"oh, come on, don't you think this 'break up' has gone on too long, it was fighting Lou, I'm sorry, I can make you feel good you know it," she said with a sick smile.

"I won't hesitate in making your precious reputation drop Eleanor, you know how much of an influence I have" I threatened.

"I don't care about it Lou; I think I I-I love you" she said staring at me for a response

I started laughing, god this was amusing, while everyone in the room was listening to us and harry looked angry while others looked concerned

"What I do," she said crossing her arms "and I know you love me too."

"Eleanor what- I don't love you, I don't love anyone, I put up with you but that's about it"

"But you were going to make me meet your family and we were going to spend Christmas together"

"So?"

"So why would you do that if you weren't in love with me"

"Sorry I lead you on. but God, harry has met my family and I hardly know him, I don't think I'm in love with him," I said while I looked at Harry who looked hurt?

"But we were in a relationship-"

"El listen, you were a good friend, I thought maybe I could give the whole dating thing a try but you made it so hard, I sort of liked you at the beginning but you kept on telling me what I can and can't do like you can control me, why because you are the first girl I ever dated? but you can't change me so either you let me go and we can stay friends or you keep on pinning" I said because who did she seriously think she was?

"I don't believe you" she said and then turned at harry pointing a finger at him "YOU"

"Me?" He asked adorably.

"Since you arrived things have gone to complete shit with Louis, he doesn't talk to anyone except you and takes you to meet his family, he hasn't done that with anyone ever so why are you any different, how dare you steal him" she accused harry.

I had, had enough of this

"Harry hasn't done anything el, he and Lou are proper friends" Liam tried but I had enough

I got up and left

How dare she blame harry?

soon I bumped into a new lad coming with a schedule in his hands.

***

harry's pov

I ran after Louis but I was hurt, I don't know why it's not like he was wrong, we hardly know each other but I have to go find Louis right now.

after searching for him and not finding him I returned.

"I called, I texted, still no response," I said as I walked back to the lunch table.

"It's not your fault harry"

"she doesn't know what she's talking about"

Everyone in the cafeteria suddenly became quite I turned my head back to see Louis and Vincent? 

Fuck.

"Harry? no way" Vincent called and I couldn't believe this was happening.

***

Zayn's pov(surprise shawty)

"Harry? no way" a boy with ravened hair called, I've never seen him before.

"Vincent," Harry said with a pale face.

"Why does this keep on happening, is the world really that small" Louis said walking with the new lad. seems like he feels fine now.

"Guys this is Vincent," Louis said and I smiled at him briefly, it's not that I don't like him I'm sure he may be a very nice person but judging harry face, we don't want to be his friend.

"Vincent this is zayn, Liam, Niall and you seem to already know harry"

"Yes I do, all too well, nick misses you," Vincent said and I remember harry telling me about this nick lad but can't seem to remember what.

"I-I have to go," Harry said sprinting out Louis chasing after him and Vincent going to a table he was invited too.

we all stayed quiet as we watched the scene play out.

"so that's the second time that happened" Niall states the obvious.

"thank you, Niall, we noticed," I said.

"so Louis definitely likes harry, does harry like him?" Liam asked.

"I guess, I mean he can be closed off, like how he was horrified to see Vincent and he seemed uneasy by the mention of nick" I added and they agreed with me.

"Well, should we do anything about, whatever this is?"

"I don't think we should meddle," Liam said as the bell rang ending the conversation.

I made a mental note to definitely ask harry about Vincent or nick again. 

***

harry's pov

No one can know

no one

I ran and ran until I reached my locker taking out my car keys

"Harry" Louis called

"No, stay away" I yelled

"Harry, I need to breathe for me, can you do that love?"

"I ruin everything," I said repeating it over and over, please not again.

"Hey, Eleanor doesn't know shit, I was planning on breaking up with her for weeks"

"No, he knows I'm here," I said blocking out all the voices while I remembered everything the next thing I knew It was black and I could hear a faint voice of Louis calling my name.

***

Louis pov

Harry fainted and I started panicking I took his keys and picked him up bridal styles carefully placing him in the seat and started driving home, I didn't know where else to take him, I sent a text to gemma on the way as I took the turn to the street that led to my house.

From Gemma: He's having a severe panic attack, I thought he stopped having those. I'm coming to your house with Marcus, is Mark there because Marcus might kill him?

To Gemma: no, just please come quickly, he fainted from everything and I don't think that's how panic attacks work. right?

from gemma: don't worry I'll be there, it has happened before, just keep him company.

I pulled into the driveway and fished my jeans for the house keys, I picked harry up, but he was now conscious and was trying to talk.

"Shh," I said putting a finger over him lips "hey it's okay Gemma's coming," I said to reassure him but he just walked while I put my hand on his back in case he falls.

I opened the door going up the stairs with Harry and I laid him on the bed waiting restlessly for Gemma while I recollected his words.

Who knows that he is here?

"Lou," Harry said weakly and turned towards him seeing his face making my heart sink.

I can't believe I have only known him a few weeks because I would give up anything to see him happy and beat up anyone even if they troubled him, I feel protective like a brother or friend.

"Hey"

"What happened?" he said rubbing his eyes

"You fainted and were having a panic attack, don't you remember?"

"I can't believe I did that," he said under his breath.

"Don't be embarrassed and I'm sorry" I said not sure for what

"Lou is that you?" fizzy called from the door

"Coming," I said while looking at Harry one last time and then going to the door and down the stairs.

"Why are you home Fiz?" I asked because school was still going on.

"If you can skip so can I," she said and when she realized I was mad she straightened up "relax it's a free period and I wanted to get something, why are you here?"

"Harr-" we were interrupted by the door opening.

"Where is he?" Gemma asked

"My room Marcus can take you" I said turning back to fizzy 

"Harry?" She asked concerned

"Yes, he fainted"

"Why"

"Gemma said panic attack"

"And you think it's something else" fizzy stated more than asked.

"Yes"

"Be careful then and tell harry I say get well soon or we won't have anyone to save you from awkward dinners?" she said walking out of the door

my thoughts went back to harry He was hysterical and I wasn't going through to him he seemed so scared his eyes had that terrified look. I had only ever seen mum like that when she was going through the divorce.

I went back up to check on harry when I saw Marcus standing outside and I took the hint that it was a private conversation, but we could hear them as clear as day

"Harry, you can do this" gemma practically yelled.

"I didn't I've bee-"

"Louis said you fainted" way to throw me under the bus gemma.

"I have been, I swear gems-"

"And a panic attack? I thought you said they were over."

"They were until I saw um nick's friend"

Wait Vincent as in the new kid? I thought to myself

"Harry, he won't come here, and mum didn't only move here for me but also you, this is a fresh start don't repeat history, alright?"

"He said nick misses me"

"Harry stop being dumb"

"But what if he does"

Marcus and I looked at each other as we heard the conversation trying to put the pieces in the right place when Gemma opened the door

"all good?" I asked and gemma smiled

"Hey Lou, thanks for bringing him here it's nothing to worry about," she said trying to convince me, but I knew I would rather ask harry about this.

"Okay," I said smiling to reassure her.

"Jay called about tomorrow yet?" Marcus suddenly spoke.

"No," I said remembering.

"you can come with us, we could all go-"

"Marcus trusts me, that's a kind offer but no thanks I only go to those sappy things for mum, I'm glad she isn't calling, I can party," I said kicking Marcus's leg.

"I don't believe you for the record and I should call jay myself, but I won't."

"Lou, aren't we going to the party tonight" harry spoke when I saw his face, he looked flushed.

"Yeah, if you're still up for it."

"Oh, he's up for its" Gemma said with smirk that Marcus also had

"Well kids we should get going harry if you're going to a party, I want you to eat and drink something I swear harry if you-"

"Okay I promise, bye Gem," he said as if he just cut Gemma from dropping a secret.

"Right well, bye," she said walking out with Marcus, whispering.

I went and sat on the desk chair gemma had pulled out feeling like an outsider in my room.

"Well, I guess we get to skip today huh?" he said nudging me in the shoulder

"What happened to you" I said

"What do you mean?" he said trying to act dumb

"Curly you don't just faint without a reason and you weren't crying in lunch because of jane Eyre even I know you aren't that big of a sap" I said

"Okay but I-I can't tell you, not all of it"

"Don't you trust me?" I said knowing that one answer would hurt me.

"I do" he said relieving me

"So?"

"So, I'm scared you will think differently of me"

"If I tell you my secret in return, will you tell me?"

"Deal?"

"Deal" he said shaking my hand

"So, it was around last year um, I was in a secret relationship with someone doesn't matter who and um I was insecure so he told me I needed to be better to be his boyfriend in public and me being naive, I thought he loved me knew me best so I convinced myself and started losing weight, getting tattoo's, drinking, talking to everyone he knew so that one day he would tell everyone about our relationship, things didn't go well"

I could feel Harry's voice crack he was horrified. About this topic I sat on the bed next to him intertwining out fingers

"um I ended up in the hospital thrice because i-"

I saw harry eyes red he was crying he wanted to tell me more, but he couldn't I pulled him into a hug

"shh hey it's alright- you're alright, he can't come here"

I knew he was saying that he had an eating disorder because of his affair with nick? but he was so scared about something else he didn't say, I just wanted to keep him close to me tightly and, he held onto me like I was a lifeline, we just sat there in comfortable silence knowing that just touching each other and sitting without a word was the best feeling in the world.

after a few second me stopped sobbing and looked up at me

"your turn" I could tell him some random stupid lie but I just can't, he's told me something so big and I want to tell him about mark, I do but I think that's for another time, so I tell him something else about me which is honest and not bullshit.

"um okay well I think my mum hates me and my sisters, she's never been here and she just for the first few years of the divorce cried her pain and unloaded her baggage onto my little sisters and sought attention constantly and would disappear for days, I could take it but the girls were-are young so I took care of them, after 3 years I pushed her to work, where she found another relationship and had kids and moved out, it's just me and my sisters now and my mum comes around for money which she hardly gives to us but the disinterest in her eyes tells me she doesn't want me neither does my biological dad nor mark no one does so that's why I 'changed' as you must have heard from my friends." I then stopped talking realizing this hits to close and I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes but I fought them because I'm never going to unload my problems on others ever, there was a silence that I decided to break "I went deep huh?" I said laughing it off trying not to be vulnerable.

"I want you" Harry said as a whisper and I look up wide-eyed

harry's pov

"I mean I think you are great Louis Tomlinson, so who wouldn't want you?" I asked

"I know it's weird but I think you might be my best friend," Louis said making me feel hurt at the word 'friend' but I needed to be there for Louis right now.

"I guess we're stuck with each other and our fucked up lives, huh?" Louis said

"I guess we are and I wouldn't have it any other way," I said pulling him into a hug.

I'm so glad I met him because Louis might be the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to ruin our friendship with my stupid crush.

***

harry's pov

"Brandon and I are just going to talk, babe just go back down"

"Nick don't hurt him we were the ones who did the wrong thing"

"Harry, I won't repeat myself"

I walked down the stairs standing next to the pool, I wanted so desperately to go back up, but I was finally getting my happy ending, I took another sip of whatever was in that cup while it burned my throat and waited for Nick.

Thud.

Brandon's body is right next to me and I can't move the paramedics are here but I can't move.

***

"Haz?" Only one person calls me that.

Louis.

Sweet, honey and citrus, warm Louis.

"Harry lets eat something," he said when I realized we had fallen asleep while hugging with my head on his chest I opened my eyes to see him already looking down at me.

"Come on we got to go soon," he said while I could feel his chest vibrate every time he spoke.

"Are you going to be with your family on your birthday?" I found myself asking but not bothering to lift my body while his chest fell and rose with every breath.

"Yeah, I will probably have dinner with them and invite a few friends over"

"What about your mom," I said not knowing if I was pushing the line?

"She would never come"

"Ask her"

"No."

"Lou..."

"Come on time to get up darling" he said pushing me off him and getting up

Darling, I smiled at that sheepishly hating the blush that Crept onto my cheeks.

***

Louis pov

we were in my kitchen eating strawberries because harry had some weird obsession with them while a car pulled up.

"Mark?"

"Liam was picking me up, shit what's the time?" I said while he glanced at his phone

"7"

"were late"

"Can I come?"

"um yeah, that was kinda the plan since..."

"I fainted? well I meant tomorrow for your birthday"

"When I told you I was inviting people over that was kind of an invitation" I said

"not true, but alright" harry said and I couldn't help but stare at him why was he so gorgeous especially his smile I always loved when the dimples popped out

"well you can spend the night unless you want to spend Christmas eve with gemma or you could invited her I mean unless-"

"Louis, you're rambling, yes I'd like that"

"Okay," I said not knowing why I was so shy and always rambled on in front of harry.

"um, Louis?"

"Hmm" I said still thinking about harry

"Liam's at the door"

"right" I said snapping out of it and rushing towards the door

Niall and Liam were standing at the door looking secretive like always

"harry's coming with us?"

"Yeah, how did you... oh right the car um come in" I said moving out of the door holding it for them to enter

"Been a while since we've been inside"

"yeah it has, not much has changed" Niall said

oh wow this is weird I never invite them in and I don't even know if mark has come by yet or is planning on it since all my sister's are home right now

"Niall?" Lottie almost screamed as she came out of her room running to hug Niall

"Lottie Tomlinson its been a while, how have you been" he said in playful tone

"my idiot brother seems to have forgotten how to call people over, I've missed you and Liam"

"well it seems like harry should talk to him cause seems like he's the only one who he listens to" he said smirking and I rolled my eyes

"what's going on out here" fizzy came out and now it's like I'm watching some family reunion and now I feel guilty I have been an absolute arse to Niall, I forgot how close he and my family were.

"Nigel is that you and with blonde hair?"

"in the flesh" he said twirling

"where did harry go?" fizzy spoke

"yes dear old harry, who Louis is in love with and wants to marry"

"love? I don't do relationships, I tried didn't work plus harry isn't interested, he and I are good mates"

"sure"

"well this has been fun but we should get going" I said as soon as Harry came into the room and all eye's turned to him making him shift uncomfortably

"what did I do?" he said with an innocent face

"nothing, do you need anything from your flat or Zayns? because we should get going"

"Louis I need to still talk" Lottie said with a serious face because we still had been avoiding what she heard the other day

"about what?" Niall said

"nothing, lots later"

"if later comes," she said, god Lottie why do you chose now to pick a fight.

"yes it will" fizzy said smiling at me

"take care of it," I said to fizzy because honestly, I was tired, I got a text from my mom and I opened it immediately

mum: mark's coming around today Louis, he just called me and said he wanted to talk to you. tell me if anything goes wrong. it can help with the custody case

to mum: sure:)

I frowned thinking it was for my birthday dinner but I shouldn't have been so foolish thinking she would care

"what's wrong?" fizzy spoke stopping the conversation all of them were having.

"I can't come tonight, um harry I got to talk to you"

"yeah sure," he said moving into a corner where we couldn't be heard.

"Why aren't you coming?"

"um mark's coming over and I have to talk with him, anyways you should go to the party and go home with zayn"

"I'm not leaving, you seem stressed"

"for fucks sake harry, I'm fine," I said a little louder.

"you're shutting me out again, what happen to tell each other things" I just can't get any closer, he has his shit to deal with I shouldn't put my baggage on him, I'm not going to be like mum.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Lou..." he touched my shoulder and I removed his hand walking back to the others.

"fiz I want you and lots to stay in your room and not interrupt, understand? um, I need you guys to leave" I said turning to a very confused Liam and Niall.

"is everything good mate?"

"Why do you keep asking me that, do I have a sign on my head telling you I need help"

"Lou" harry touched me again but I can't because once I get attached he will leave they all will.

"don't fucking touch me harry" removed his hand and just looked at me hurt.

"Louis, you're being inconsiderate," Lottie said watching the scene play out.

"and you're a kid who doesn't know what's going on, so please Lottie spare me for being inconsiderate because I need them to get the fuck out and you to stay in your room"

"Lottie hey why don't you go in, I'll come and we can talk, yeah?" fizzy said in a calm tone.

"Okay," she said going back in.

"what the fuck's your problem" fizzy asked.

"mark's coming to talk to me, he texted mum you know what happened last time that happened and I can't talk with them here," I said and Niall just looked used to it.

"Guys let's go, it's not like he's gonna tell you shite anyway congratulation's on being an arse once again this time don't bother apologising were done, come to us once you've figured your shite out"

"Louis that not what he means," Liam said.

"I'm tired of him and his mood swings, I'm done if he doesn't want to talk don't, better yet just stay away because you're becoming an awful lot like your mum when you know you still talked to me" Niall said making me furious.

"What did you say?" who does he think he is talking about me like he knows who I am? 

"you know what I said, you used to talk to me before the divorce and then later you started changing and Louis no amount of lies and drugs will change the fact that you fucked up, so man up and stop blaming your family for your shit and I don't even know why Marcus still bothers being your friend."

"Niall shut up" Harrys snapped looking angry.

"get out" fizzy said in a calm voice.

"what fizzy, how are you on his side?"

"you don't know shit Niall so I'm not going to repeat myself, if I see you again I will rip your fucking throat out because you have no idea what he has done for us so don't you and your perfect family ass pretend like you know what's happening because he has worked his ass off for us while mum and mark watched us have nothing, he helped me even though I was a complete bitch and he has to deal with friends like you." fizzy said in a higher voice while I just stood there, it was all falling apart because of me.

"Liam why don't you and Niall go to the party, give him time to cool off," Harry said in his most monotone voice.

Liam just smiled at me apologetically and turned around following Niall out the door.

Harry took a step forward trying to hug me but I stiffened at the touch, it was always me comforting him not the other way around.

"Louis" he tried, "no I hate you, let go" I screamed and harry hugged me tighter "please let go," I tried as my voice cracked while I felt a tear threatening to fall as we slowly dropped to the ground.

"I'm not ever letting go" harry whispered into my ear as a way to calm me down and it worked leaving fizzy surprised.

☯︎☯︎☯︎

fizzy's pov

I was extremely surprised when I saw Louis's freak out today, not only because harry calmed him down but also because I haven't been there for him, we aren't a very well off family, Mark is a drunk and mum only recently started working at the hospital until she found dan and moved in with him being an at-home mum. the thing everyone doesn't know about Louis is he's been working a part-time job and is on the football team as well as doing school, he has zero time for anyone. he makes up excuses about going for a run or going to Liam's to throw the ball around when he's been helping mum with rent, mum has her new family who she also provides for and I think everyone except the twins understands that. the divorce was hard on mum she stayed in the house, never left she took it out on us, the twins and Lottie were young and Louis protected them, I didn't need it yet he also protected me. mum was seriously depressed she wouldn't go out and then suddenly she would be up sitting drinking tea with lottie talking about her life and then the girls would think mum was finally fine until she would call louis in the middle of school asking him to come home immediately and when he got home she wouldn't be there, he would get us food and take care of waking us up and everything a mother should be doing. that was around the time mark decided he didn't want to lose his children so he fought for custody, he wasn't a very good person and i haven't ever been a victim to his abuse like mum and louis but i once saw him and louis and i wanted to stop him, but louis saw me and told me to stay away, from that day on i decided to stop being devasted about mark not wanting me and focus on myself because i didn't want a father like that anyways, i shut out louis after i witnessed that, he and i were attached at the hip but then after the divorce we both were going through losing our mum and dad who didn't want us. I spent my time doing things for attention, like skipping class, bringing boys to the house just because I could and no one would stop me, although I was hoping someone cared enough to stop me but Louis just stopped caring and started taking responsibility. I worry about him, he doesn't talk to anyone about himself and shuts everyone out, Marcus is the one person who knows about whats all happened and Louis cuts him off before he can even talk about his problems, that's why Louis likes to joke around and get a reputation at school, while I sought for attention from my parents, he sought for it from his classmates by wooing everyone.

now harry was someone different to Louis and how many ever time my brother says he isn't into harry I don't believe it for a second, they balance each other out, it's like Harry was meant to come into Louis life because since he has Louis has been laughing and I know he tells harry things he won't tell anyone not even me and Marcus. After all, he seems carefree like he got a weight lifted off his shoulders and harry seem's more comfortable in a large setting because he was quite shy and Louis makes him feel safe to be himself. they both like each other and I came to that conclusion today when I saw how caring harry was towards Louis but they won't ever do anything about it, Harry is afraid too and Louis feels like he's a burden because of all the things that have happened before he lies about how he feels trying to make things easier on the other person, if Louis expressed himself to me once in a while I would be so grateful. he holds his family and friends on such high regard because a lot of people have left from his life so Louis likes to cherish it and protect it but the hero complex gets annoying because we all can take care of our self's while he isn't taking care of himself.

I was in Lottie's room calming her down after she told me about how she overheard our conversation and feels so bad she can't help Louis and how she misses mum. at the moment Lottie was out on my lap while I just stayed there watching how peaceful she was almost drifting off to sleep myself 

knock knock 

"come in," I said in a whisper trying not to wake Lottie up.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left or if there's anything you need me to do," Harry said peeping through the door.

"that's very kind of you harry, I hope this isn't asking too much but could you stay the night with Louis, he's been so out of it today and you seem to calm him down plus I heard you fainted and it would be awful to make you drive home without eating dinner."

"of course it's no problem at all" 

there was silence when I heard Lottie whimper. 

"um, can I ask you something?" harry asked and I nodded 

"Louis and his dad there's more to it?"

"I really don't think I should be the one to tell you this" 

"of course I understand and um do you think you could invite your mum for dinner tomorrow."

"what?"

"its just Louis pretends he doesn't care, but he does and I know he would be beyond happy if she was there even if she was being distant" 

"oh okay yeah I could do that," I said surprised that mum hadn't called already 

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." 

"yeah you too" I said as I removed Lottie's head from my lap and got up to order take out

***

Louis pov

"boo" daisy screamed and it startled me up, I took a few minutes to open my eyes and I remembered how I overreacted in front of Harry, he must have left because of that, god it was so embarrassing. 

"hey dot, what is it?" I asked as I saw daisy at my door.

"dinner!" she squealed and I got up walking down the stairs, while daisy held my hand as we walked down the stairs, when we got to the table mark was already there having a conversation with Harry, this is going to be horrible.

"um well at my old school I was a striker not a very good one but I'm better as a striker here because of the team," Harry said, was mark seriously talking to harry about footie?

"well, it's good to see Louis finally has friends who aren't sleazy and if you ask me that couch is absolutely blind making Louis captain." he scoffed and I saw harry jew clench.

"Actually he's the best on the team and has- "

"hey harry, didn't know you were still here" I soon rushed into the conversation. 

"yeah fizzy told me to stay"

"son we have to discuss something," Mark said in a cold tone and I cringed at the word 'son'.

"I would like custody of the twins because your mother is never around, so I need you to tell the truth about who spends more time with them and takes care of them and I also need your sister's statement" 

"what?" fizzy said she looked furious. 

"Felicite I see both of you are actually home today, avoiding me and leaving your sister's home alone isn't a very good thing" 

"home alone? they have been home alone for years while Louis took care of us, not you and mum, Louis and we only leave because we don't want to see your face, we should tell the court about how you come here every day when this isn't your house and eat of our money on day's that our mum's with the twins and we call grandma to look out when we aren't home which shouldn't even be a thing because mum and you should be calling her to babysit, not us"

"okay very well then, I should tell you that I have a new job and have been sober, so things are looking up for me to win the house and the custody"

"no you haven't, you drank in front of us the other day" Lottie suddenly spoke and I didn't even realize that the twins and Harry were also listening.

"Lottie sweetheart I will win your custody as well, don't worry"

"I know what you do" 

"what" 

"to Louis" 

"Lottie we haven't talked, you don't know what you're talking about," I said panicking because the last time mum found out it destroyed everyone's lives. 

"I do lou and I'm sorry but I don't want him as a father, I just want things back to how they were with mum you, me fiz and the twins" 

"bastard" mark suddenly took the collar of my shirt and hit me against a wall. 

"what did I tell you, huh?" he said when I saw harry coming at the mark. 

"harry no" I screamed and he looked at me confused. 

"I didn't you piece of shit" I said pushing mark off of me, right now I was furious at mark 

"I don't need you to defend me, do you understand?" I said to a speechless harry who just gulped and nodded mouth still open.

"mark get out or I swear to god things will be worse for you," fizzy said and mark knew not to push it so he left kissing the twins goodnight.

"Lou" Lottie rushed to me hugging me.

"are you okay?" Pheobe asked.

"I'm quite alright, lots how about that talk now" I suggested. 

"Okay," she said quietly getting out with me to her room. 

Lottie and I talked and she finally knew everything she told me how sorry she was and I forgave her and made up, we went back and ate with the rest and even though today was literal hell with harry fainting to Niall's whatever that was and with harry I think knowing about mark, I was still happy to share this meal with my sisters, after dinner, I told all of them to sleep since dinner was late today because of me and I went to wash the dishes, I went into the kitchen while harry followed behind me.

"Today was interesting," I said and harry seemed like he was in deep thought. 

"Mark hit's you?" he said quietly 

"huh?" 

"you don't have to lie, I had suspicions" 

"I'm surprised Gemma didn't tell you," I said and Harry laughed. 

"yeah me too, she's got a big mouth" and then we went silent.

"I don't think any less of you although I do think you are the strongest person I've met" 

"you too, curly "

I washed the plate while I handed it to harry who dried them off. 

"He killed someone" harry said suddenly 

"who?" I said but I knew who exactly harry was talking about.

"you want to know why I'm scared of nick, its because he killed my friend or boyfriend." I thought nick was his boyfriend but I could see harry didn't want to talk about this. 

"oh" 

"yeah"

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to hazza," I said and harry's dimples popped out and this time not even knowing why I reached with my finger and touched the dimple making him smile harder.

"I like it when you call me hazza" he paused and added "loubear" making me smile. 

"I like it when you call me loubear," I said turning my face meeting his eyes we just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

we finished the dishes and went upstairs, I insisted for him to sleep with me on the bed instead of the couch, Harry was on the left side with his back turned on me while I just stared at the ceiling, soon harry was asleep as I heard soft snores escape him and then he turned and put his head on my chest, cuddling me is when I thought 

I want him to be in my life forever.

***

Louis's pov

I woke up and felt a sharp pain in my arm, I opened my eyes to see a curly mop on my chest, I lifted Harry's head and laid it down on a pillow, I got out of bed leaving him alone and heading to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth while I glanced at the calendar 24th here it is the day I have to pretend like my life isn't shit, I took out a spare toothbrush for harry and looked for clothes his size.

"Louis?" I heard a distressed harry call and I turned around to face him with my toothbrush in my mouth.

"right here," I said turning to the sink and spitting out the foam.

"happy birthday Lou," he said and then I turned to him and froze when I realized he was leaning in, was he going to kiss me? harry leaned forward and touched his lips to my nose and I felt the sadness wash over me. why was I disappointed that he didn't kiss me? were meant to be friends and friends don't kiss. I got a hold of myself and cleared my throat.

"did you just Eskimo kiss me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"perhaps" he said smiling with those dimples

"well we should go somewhere just you and me" I said not even thinking about what that sounded like when I saw Harry's confused face

"but it's your birthday and it's Christmas eve Lou, my sister, Marcus and mum are coming to your house we made plans."

"oh yeah, I meant another day silly, we can call Marcus and Liam even Zayn," I said trying to cover up the fact I wanted to ask him on a date and remembering how both of our families were going to meet made me even more nervous.

"Are you okay Lou?"

"yeah I just forget it"

"it's alright," he said kissing my cheek and I almost choked, I need to start getting a hold of myself around harry.

"boo" I heard a my mum voice echo through the house making me jump

"who-"

"my mum she's here?" I said but it came out more like a question.

"Louis William Tomlinson" her voice boomed and I quickly finished with brushing and handed harry a spare brush and clothes and told him to get ready while I went down.

"mum?" I asked running down the stairs

"Louis, happy birthday my sweet boy!" she said hugging me and even after everything I melted into her touch.

"mum I- what are you doing here?" I asked trying to act nonchalant

"it's your birthday and you didn't tell me you know anne cox" what?

"Anne?... Harry's mum?" I asked confused

"yes, Harry's mum," she said ruffling my hair while smiling.

"how do you know her?"

"rob I think -Anne's boyfriend- is a huge donner to the hospital and she came by and we became friends instantly and then she told me that her children just moved to Doncaster and were invited by a certain Louis Tomlinson for Christmas, I was surprised I wasn't invited boo, I know things haven't gone very well between us with everything we went through but no point in dwelling over the past, huh?" she said overly joyed, a little too much.

"yeah," I said scratching my neck knowing I shouldn't bring her down.

"So how have you been, tell me all about harry?" was this my mum?, because she has never asked about me, she used to when I was younger when we watched movie marathons but I haven't seen this side of her in ages.

"I've been good, what about you?" I said avoiding the harry part of her question.

"I've also been wonderful, but enough about me, how have things been for you? I'm sorry about all the responsibility I left you with, it's just dan and I weren't sure you would be okay with him moving in this house with the baby's" why wouldn't I be okay with that and was this a dream? my mum has never been so interested or sincere towards me, what changed?

"mum can I ask you something," I said very quietly still on the edge.

"of course"

"Why did you decide to come today" I said and there was a silence

"Louis I'm going, to be honest with you," she said and I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I have been a terrible mother, it's like when mark started taking his anger out on me and you stepped in, I felt like I had failed to protect you, I know I told you that it was your fault but I wasn't thinking right, um mark needed to go I still don't want him in our lives, but I divorced him for me not only you, although after doing that I could hardly think straight, it was like my while life was ruined and I was depressed and took it out on you, it's like before all I wanted to do was protect you from bad things, until I became said bad thing and I'm sorry. after you convinced me to go to the hospital, I met dan and I needed the gap to be filled like how I did it with troy so I thought dan was perfect, but I started to get to know him and I fell in love with him, but it was different because he fell in love with me as well, he um he encouraged me to get help and I've been trying. the last dinner we had I was so scared and nervous because I was thinking about how I could apologize for taking away all your teenage years and I know I can't give them back, but if I could go back in time and change everything, I would because you are and will always be my priority," she said and finally took a deep breath I was so happy this was happening but I didn't know what to say I missed her immensely but that didn't mean that she won't go back to being a horrible mother once I forgive her.

"um thank you but I can't forgive you easily, the girls would like it if you moved back in"

"really? I don't want to push you boo bear" she said and I smiled remembering she was the one who gave me that stupid nickname.

"I'd like you too as well, I missed you" I said

"I love you boo and missed you, I'm so sorry you will never understand how much"

"it's alright mum," I said wiping the stray tear from her eye.

"so what did mark want yesterday, I hope he didn't touch you"

"he threatened for full custody, saying you weren't here and shit"

"How dare he? I'm so sorry for ever leaving, I would like to take my role back in your lives if you and the girls will have me," she asked with hopeful eyes.

"um I'm sure they will except, fizz she hasn't recovered so-"

"I understand," she said with a sad smile and I decided to come clean, that's what we are doing today after all.

"Mark comes by" I said and she looked confused

"I know boo, I wish I could get full custody of the twins, I don't want them to go through-"

"I mean when it's not custody days, like he comes by for dinner and he um gets mad sometimes"

"what? he can't do that, the house is under my name, he isn't allowed here" my mum screamed probably waking everyone in the house.

"I know mum but I couldn't tell you because I thought you were going to blame me and I finally got you going to work and you have dan."

"I know, it's not your fault at all, never was. we both blame ourselves when mark's the culprit-"

"Louis?" harry called with wet hair and I smiled as the little water ringlets on the wet curls bounced on his head, he is adorable.

"Are you okay?" he asked me suddenly with a concerned face.

"yeah I am, this is my mum, apparently she knows your mum"

"hi harry, I'm Johannah"

"hi, nice to meet you finally"

"likewise your mum talks about you a lot" as soon as mum said that I could see a little panic in harry at the mention of his mum talking about him, probably thinking she told her about nick, although I don't know the full story know it's a hard topic for harry.

'all good things I hope' he said and she nodded.

"boo bear I'm going to get grocery's later if you don't mind, dan should be around with the little ones in an hour and Anne will be here by dinner time, so you have all the free time before we eat," she said and then added "you haven't eaten breakfast have you?" and I shook my head because I knew how much mum always hated me skipping breakfast "well I'm going to make you something if that's alright with you and maybe even make traditional Louis-eve dinner?"

"How could I ever say no to that," I said smiling at how normal this felt.

"um I meant to ask you, ma'am, how you met my mum" harry spoke as we were in the kitchen I was sitting on the stools near the island as mum and harry made the batter.

"your mom's boyfriends um Robert was that his name? was a huge donor at the hospital I work at," she said.

"work? as in still do," I asked

"yes, I decided to go back, help with rent more often," she said and I looked at Harry who was in deep thought.

"haz all good?" I whispered.

"robin works with mum"

"huh?" I asked confused.

"robin and my mum are dating, she didn't tell me she was dating"

"and you don't like that" I asked

"no I don't mind, just surprised"

***

harry and I had eaten breakfast and talked to mum and then he stayed for lunch as well and talked to Lottie about some guy she was interested in, it feels like he lives with me because he refused to go home and change into his clothes for dinner.

"Are you guys decent," Gemma asked and I opened the door hitting her shoulder "why wouldn't we be?" I said and Marcus came into my room after Gemma.

"hi, gem," Harry said with fond as he hugged his sister, but he didn't nuzzle his nose into her neck as he does with me.

"We didn't come to sit, dinner's ready," Marcus said as harry and Gemma groaned as they got up.

we all walked towards the table where there was a whole meal mum always made for my birthday and I smiled thanking her and introducing all my sisters to Gemma, fizzy had brought her boyfriend Travis, who mum seemed sceptical of because of all his piercings and I also called Liam and Niall because Liam kept on bugging me about how we never do anything on my birthday, I also sent an invitation to Zayn and Niall, Zayn said he was actually going to have dinner with his family in Bradford and Niall called me to apologise and we made up. we were all settled waiting for Harry's mum all my sisters and Travis were on one table and Gemma, Marcus, harry, Niall, Liam and I were on the grown-ups table with my mum and dan.

"I swear she's never late I'm so sorry Mr's Tomlinson"

"call me jay, you and harry don't need to be so formal and polite so no worries plus I'm happy that somehow out of all the people you are with Marcus."

"Louis always says that the world is so small because somehow we both know each other through other people," Harry said.

"doesn't happen to us, only happens to you and Louis, I'm going with fate," Niall said and I rolled my eyes while I heard fizzy hum in agreement.

"coincidence," harry said clearing his throat.

"I'll get it," I say as the doorbell rings, going to the door I open it expecting Anne but then I'm met with a man "hi is this the Tomlinson residence?" he asked and I nodded he was wearing a fancy suit and had some company car in the driveway.

"um is Johana here?"

"um yes come in," I said and he followed behind me.

"mum someone's here to see you," I said sitting back in the chair as the man enters the room and my mom's face loses all its colour.

"Why are you here?" she says in a cold voice waiting for a reply

"I made a mistake and I want to fix it, which one's," he said scanning the table where we were all sitting quite after we heard him.

"Louis, fizzy meet troy"

"troy as in the one who bailed, troy?" fizzy asked

"yes I'm sorry fizzy fo-" 

"its Felicite to you and no thanks," she said and Travis gripped her waist stopping her from getting up.

"um, Louis?" harry finally spoke and I was just staring into nothing, I couldn't do this, he can't come back, he didn't want me, none of them do.

"son, it's been 15 years, the last I saw you was when you were 3, look at you all grown up, how have you been? did you still want to play the piano?"

"How have you been? seriously you can't leave and ask how has he been" fizzy said and she looked so crossed right now

"son I'm sorry about leaving, I was young and I was selfish, I hope you can forgive me," troy said and he took out an envelope and handed it to me and said "happy birthday and the gift isn't because I want you to forgive me, just felt right to do that, open it alone, my card is also in there if you would like to get in touch, call me and fizzy I'm sorry as well, I was a coward" troy said and then his body left the room and I heard the front door shut, I knew I had to act fine right now for everyone.

"harry, gemma" a woman's voice called and I looked up from the envelope to see Harry's mum at the door frame "mum!" harry exclaimed and ran over to hug her, I smiled because I knew how much harry missed her even when he didn't admit it.

"Louis" fizzy called

"um please not tonight, I don't want to talk right now fizz, can we all eat dinner and I promise tomorrow," I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"you must be Louis, happy birthday, my kids adore you, some more than others," she said smirking at harry and pulling me into a hug.

"it's nice to meet you too Mr's cox"

"oh none of that call me Anne"

"Okay, Anne," I said with a smile and then we all began eating, after eating the twins went to watch a movie, dan went to put earnest and Doris to bed. Niall, Liam Marcus and Travis were sitting with me and harry in my room while Gemma Lottie and fizzy were somewhere.

"That was interesting," I said and harry wanted to ask me if I was okay but he knew I needed to think it over so he let it go.

"that's one way to put it" Marcus said

"I need to blow off some steam and get drunk" I said as harry laughed

"Travis you know you can talk right, we won't bite mate," Niall said and Travis laughed looking up from his phone.

"um my brother's throwing a huge party so you can go there to get drunk" Travis said and honestly I was okay with going there

"Travis welcome to the family mate" I said

"no, I need to get your sister home," Marcus said

"Marcus has officially become a married man guys" Niall said and I hummed in agreement

"oi Louis thought you were on my side"

"am not, "I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"nialler up for it?"

"up for it"

"payno up for it?"

"up for it"

"Harold up for it?"

"up for it"

"cool I texted you the address," Travis said to me getting up and putting his phone in his pocket and I raised an eyebrow

"and where do you think you're going?"

"to say goodnight to fizz, I'm going home," he said and I smiled at Travis telling he was a good kid for turning the party down and should treat fizzy right.

to fizz: hey, we're going to your boyfriend's brother's party so tell mum if she asks and we have a lot to talk about I know, I better not be killed or it's on you.

from fizz: I can live with that:)

"let's go," I said once I got a respond from fizzy.

we all went in Liam's car and when we entered I got to know Travis was one of the guys on the team's brother so I felt less out of place.

Harry's pov

we were so drunk that I felt like everything was going blurry and held onto Liam like he was my life support.

"hey harry right?" some guy asked as we walked into the room where everyone was dancing.

"yeah"

"I'm Ryan thought I'll introduce myself" he said

"Hello Ryan" I said

"I wanted to approach you before, but I always felt scared" he shouted into my ear over the music.

"scared why? I'm harmless" I said putting my hands around his neck for support as felt myself lose balance.

"your just so handsome and intimidating" yup he was definitely flirting.

"pssh no way," I said giggling

"want to dance?" he asked and then I found myself being taken to dance.

as I was dancing I saw Louis in a corner with his tongue down some girl's throat and I felt annoyed, sweaty and uncomfortable, Ryan was a pretty average guy and I need to get over Louis so why not with him so I leaned in to kiss him sloppily and one thing led to another and I was taking him upstairs to a spare room.

☾☁︎☁︎☾

harry's pov

"Harry," I heard a voice and I impatiently got up and regret washed over me as I felt my hangover, my head was loud and my eyes pained, I slowly adjusted my eyes to the sun when I saw the guy from last night sleeping next to me, um brian? No Ryan, yeah that was it.

"Harry" the voice called again and looked around when my eye's landed to Liam standing at the door awkwardly.

"Liam hi," I said and he shook his head smiling.

"You were wasted mate," he said looking at the sleeping body next to me and I smiled awkwardly.

"Liam mind waiting outside, I gotta change"

"Oh yeah sorry," he said and left the room, I looked everywhere for my clothes as the memories came back, boy was I going to regret this and Louis and that stupid girl, ugh I found my shirt and jean when I went in the bathroom too see two naked bodies in the bathtub, one with familiar tan and tattoos, I ran out apologizing when I realized it was Louis, can today get any worse? I quickly put on my clothes in the room instead of the bathroom and ran out of the door.

"Slow down there," Liam said while he and Niall were behind me.

"Have you guys been waiting?" I asked softly

"Unlike you and Louis, Niall and I didn't get any so we just sobered up and went to sleep because we were your rides home," he said and I nodded because I could feel the room spinning, we stayed silent while we waited for Louis.

"So I thought you and Louis were a thing?" finally Niall spoke

"No everyone says that but he and I are just good mates, nothing more" I said hurt by my own words because I knew they were true

"Oh man because we thought that you guys had it bad for each other like you sh-"

"Niall shut up" Liam pointed out and Niall looked at me and then his mouth made an 'o' as he realized I was having a headache.

"Harry" I heard Ryan call and I hid behind the door as I saw Niall biting onto his lip to suppress his laughter.

"Hey guys, have you seen harry by any chance?" Ryan asked and Liam answered "no mate, we can pass on a message if you like"

"um yeah tell him to call me, my numbers in his jeans and Travis told me you guys were sweet to him last night so thanks" Ryan said walking back in the room closing the door

"Wait Travis is Ryan's brother?"

"Yes and you can't avoid him, he is on the team you know"

"I know," I said but fuck I didn't know this was going to end horribly.

"Bye Louis" a seductive voice called as we saw the door open revealing Eleanor and Louis, Eleanor the bitch? What happened to she was annoying Louis? I wanted to ask so bad. The boys were shocked as well when they saw her come out

"Call me, love you," she said and walked away.

"Louis mate what?" Niall asked

"What I wanted a shag and I found one"

"No way is that a shag, she's crazy you remember her pointing the blame on harry right? and 'love you' what's that about?"

"Yes but I don't know what I was thinking," he said, we walked to Liam's car and everyone was talking but I just stayed quiet because I felt betrayal, after all those things about how she meant nothing and I meant so much, he went back to her.

Louis pov

I knew exactly what I was thinking. How dare Ryan be with my harry, I was getting harry a drink last night and when I came back I found him all close and flirty with Ryan and blood started boiling, so I kissed the girl nearest to me and I didn't know it was Eleanor until I pulled back and saw her face, I was frustrated at harry and I needed to take some frustration out so I just took her and told her that I loved her when I don't, I love harry wait I don't love harry I don't know, what I do know is that in I like him more than a friend and that my father troy is back, mum's also back and I feel like this is the worst day ever because I don't love Eleanor, I still have to talk to fizz, I need to open that envelope and make a decision about troy and helplessly falling for a boy who doesn't reciprocate the feeling wasn't a joy ride, fucking great wait and its Christmas

"Louis," I snapped out of my thoughts when Liam called my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Your stop," he said I glanced out to see us in my driveway.

"Thanks, Li, see you later, Niall," I said and walked out of the car shutting my door and harry followed and we just stayed quiet because shit can never go back to the way it used to be.

"I just need my clothes and then I'm going to go home, Zayn still hasn't come back from Bradford" harry then broke the silence as we climbed the stairs.

'Okay" I said and we walked up to my room to get his things

Harry was leaning on the desk trying to find his keys and I watched him from my bed and I don't know what came over me but I saw a love bite on harry's neck and couldn't do this, I couldn't share, I just couldn't and without thinking I pushed harry against the door connecting out lips, at first he didn't move but then he started kissing me back, putting one of his hand in my hair and the other on my back, he ran his hand through my hair and I put my hand on his hips pulling him closer to me he moaned and I felt something poking my thigh, slowly I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth letting me explore every inch of his mouth, and slowly I pulled back and put a hand on his check rubbing his cheekbone with the pad of my thumb. he brought his forehead over mine with us still slightly panting and he traced his lips with a finger.

"Wow," he said still trying to catch his breath.

"Better than Ryan?" I asked with a hint of insecurity in my voice and he just smiled with those dimples.

"A hundred times better," he said leaning towards my ears.

"Better than Eleanor?" He asked innocently.

"A million time," I said kissing his jaw and making my way towards his neck and sucking on a spot trailing kisses until I pulled back and looked at him, I sighed because I still didn't know if he felt the same way, I wanted to ask but I didn't know how, so I just let the words slip.

"I like you," I said getting this random courage and seeing harry still looking at me pressed against the door with his bottom lip in between his teeth.

"I like you as well, a lot and it's scary," he said and I grinned because now I knew the feelings mutual and I haven't been some creep crushing on his best mate.

"Really?" I asked to make sure it wasn't pitying, he put his hand behind his back and pushed me on to the bed and made his way over sitting on my lap. (bold move Harold... okay bye)

"Yes I thought it was obvious, the guy's knew" he said and I could once again see his dazzling green eyes

"Well it wasn't and I saw you with Ryan-"

"Well I saw you with Elanor, so I kissed Ryan, he means nothing to me," Harry said and I laughed at how cute he was.

"Actually I went to get you a drink and when I came back I saw you and Ryan and got jealous and hooked up with Eleanor, I don't know why I did it because I like you and now she thinks we're getting back together but I would never do that after the way she spoke to my baby," I said lifting his head by putting my fingers under his chin.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Harry took a deep breath

"I thought you might be in love with her, like she said and I don't like her near you"

"Well, I'm all yours, trust me."

"After you break up with her"

"And after you break up with Ryan"

"Don't need to it was a one-time thing" I clenched my jaw when I remembered that Ryan had touched my harry.

"Mine" I growled under my breath attacking his lips and he put his legs on both sides of my waist locking then and putting his hands around my neck(um kinda like Louis jumped on harry on x-factor but it's Harry on Louis okay you get the mental image anyways) we pulled apart and harry pouted and kissed him again "all yours" he said and I agreed "all mine"

***

I still hadn't opened the envelope and a week had passed and I was nervous as hell harry and I had been touching, kissing and other things. people had been talking in school, but not positive things, the rumours were usually 'Louis hasn't had a shag in a while' or 'are harry and Louis together?' 'did you know he told Eleanor he loved her but left her for harry' 'harry stole Eleanor man' making me the cheater, harry the villain and Eleanor the victim and frankly I was getting kind of tired about people hating on harry, but I put all that aside, I was going to ask Harry to be my boyfriend, we had been on dates but those consisted of hanging out, watching movies or him having dinner with my family, this date was going to be proper like having dinner and everything and then I was going to ask him to be my boyfriend so it had to be perfect. I looked in the mirror making sure I looked alright and grabbed the car keys and headed towards the car and texted harry I would be there soon. since dan moved in, mum bought a family car that was mostly used by me since fizzy was still learning and I sometimes dropped and picked the baby's from daycare or took the girls to places. I pulled up into zayn's driveway because despite harry's mum coming on Christmas, she left right after Christmas, I finally took a deep breath and steadied my nerves getting out of my car and knocking on the door, Niall opened the door smirking.

"harry your dick's here" Niall shouted and I pushed him playfully but at the same time glaring at him to 'shut up'.

"oh hi," Harry said and he looked amazingly beautiful. 

"lou if you're done drooling, take the boy already," zayn said and I shot him a glare and took harry hand rushing out of the door while I heard him giggling and that was the best sound in the world.

"lou you don't have to be nervous around me," he said and then I just smiled fondly at him backing out of the driveway because me driving was 'hot' and harry was 'too long to drive'.

" 'm not nervous babe" I mumbled and a crimson red blush spread across harry's cheek at the nickname, we drove to the diner in comfortable silence and I had opted to go to a fancy restaurant since I was paying but harry said ' diner's are more secluded and cool and there's no way in hell, I'm paying not you' but obviously that's up for discussion. we walked into the small diner and took a seat at a booth while a waitress named eve gave us menus. 

"So is there a specific reason why you asked me here? "harry asked and I looked up from my menu to his eyes 

"well, this is our first date so..."

"no it's not we've had plenty of dates," he said huffing.

"no," I said and he looked at me as if he was challenging me. 

"well I spent Christmas with you which we kissed at so bonus points and then we stayed in your bed watching movies the whole day then we returned to school and after practice you let me tag along grocery shopping and the dinner we had with gemma and Marcus-"

"yes harry, but my sisters were there and grocery shopping doesn't count and other people being present doesn't count anyways" 

"Okay okay, well thank you for this date" he said leaning over the table and kissing my cheek 

"ready to order?" eve asked interrupting us and reminding me of the completely forgotten menu in my hand 

"I'll have a sandwich with a side of fries please" 

"I'll have a burger," I said and she wrote down the orders and took the menu from our hands.

"anything to drink?" eve asked

"um a chocolate milkshake for me" harry said as she wrote it down 

"I'll have a coke, thank you" I said smiling at her as she walked away

"seriously 'coke' we are in a diner," Harry said and I smiled.

"seriously a 'sandwich'" I retaliated. 

"so how was your day" I asked harry since I hadn't seen him since school yesterday 

"average, mum isn't coming because of robin and she doesn't know that I know, so she keeps on making excuses, I wish she would just say sorry harry I can't be there because I'm dating someone and don't want you to ruin my chances again," he said clearly sad about his mum and dad's divorce, I put my hand over harry hand on the table.

"Hey you didn't ruin your parent marriage and your mum must have another reason for not telling you" 

"you don't know that you, I mean my parents argued but after Brandon died, there were court cases and dad got stressed and told my mum he wanted to call it quits" 

Harry had told me about how he was in a secret unhealthy relationship with nick while he was dating this Brandon fella who harry says nick pushed off a roof and since harry found the body he had to testify in cases and he told the truth about nick but there were no charges pressed and then at his school, everyone told him to stop making up stories, so he and his mum moved to have a fresh start, I had to admit when he told me this, I was mad not at harry but at nick for ever taking advantage of such a precious person and harry was blinded by his love for nick that's why he stayed in that relationship and Harry still can't talk about nick so I don't push him like he doesn't push me for troy or mark.

"hazza, if that was the reason he called it, then it was never your fault in the first place"

"Okay," Harry said softly as eve put the food in front of us and harry and I thanked her. 

we ate the food and talked about each other and our plans after graduation, I was planning on pursuing football and harry was into music and he told me had been writing songs and I wanted to hear them but he denied me and said 'someday' after a long discussion about the bill, I finally won and paid for the meal.

"lou bear" harry called while tugging my hand and I looked back at him while we exited the diner.

"what?"

"the cars right here, where are you going?" he said smiling with those adorable dimples 

"We should walk home," I said panicking and Harry laughed. 

"We have a car silly, why would we do that?" 

"um we can take a walk and then come back to the car," I said and Harry nodded and I felt relieved by his answer. harry linked our arms together as we walked in the park and I offered harry my jacket when I saw him shiver, we were almost at the bridge and the nervousness seeped its way back in and I was sweating like a pig, we walked on the bridge and I was ready to get it out. 

"harry styles" I started and harry snorted 

"Louis Tomlinson" he mocked and I held his hands. 

"hazza, I think your the most adorable person on the earth but at the same time the hottest and I really like you so much so that I'm falling for you and I decided to take you out because well I wanted to ask you, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked and I looked up finally meeting harry eyes and he jumped onto me 

"of course I will" he said and I put him down as he whined when he lost contact, but soon I leaned in and kissed his pout away, we were radiating happiness as we walked back, linked hands, talking and laughing and I could already tell 

I was falling in love with him if I wasn't already in love with him.

☾☾☁︎☁︎

harry's pov

I was so happy, Louis and I had been going so well and he just asked me to be his boyfriend, I couldn't believe it. all the people at school talked trash about us but I didn't care because Louis asked me to be his boyfriend, me, I am Louis fucking Tomlinson's boyfriend. we drove back while I listened to the radio humming with the songs, I am really into music and I had never really been one for writing but since I met Louis I've been working on some things, which I would never show anyone right now but maybe one day I will. I just admired Louis as he drove at how concentrated he looked and how he bit his bottom lip once in a while and how he kept one hand on the wheel and one of my thigh god that made so flustered, because how can someone driving look so hot?

"harry" suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Louis looking at me concerned and I let my gaze fall to his lips "we're home"z he said smirking because he knew exactly why I spaced out.

"mhmm," I said stepping out as Louis opened the door and we walked up into the house.

"it's quite" I said as we walked into the dead silent house which was usually filled with chatter

"mom and dan are on a date, while fizzy is at Marcus's babysitting the baby twins, Lottie's at a sleepover and the twins are at mark's," he said as he pulled me to the stairs.

"so no one's around," I said gulping slowly.

"no one," he said as we walked into the room and he shut the door behind us.

"so boyfriend what do you want to do?" I asked desperately ignoring Louis because I knew if I looked, I would be gone.

"I have a few ideas," he said stripping rid of his shirt.

"bold are we?" I asked and he shrugged.

"sorry princess but I needed to change if we're going to sleep," he said and I looked at his chest with tattoo's scattered across it, Louis moved towards me on the edge of his bed and placed himself in the middle on my legs I touched his 'it is what it is' tattoo scattered across his collar. he leaned down and put a hand on under my chin, raising my head and kissing me hungrily, I moaned when his tongue entered my mouth and I felt like I was lost in his touch. he pulled away and stared at me for a few minutes "beautiful" he finally said and I smiled, getting rid of my shirt as well he leaned back down, but this time I laid on the bed while he climbed my body, holding himself on top of me.

"lou" I whimpered and as he sucked onto my sweet spot, while his hands explored my body "need you," I said while I felt myself get harder with every touch. "shh I got you," he said moving onto my chest and then towards my pants, he looked up at me and I nodded, he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down along with my briefs and stared hungrily at me with dark eyes, he took my shaft into his hands pumping It as I groaned "please," I said not even knowing what I was asking for. "are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and I nodded vigorously "words," he said and I whimpered "y-yes" I managed to get out, I was a complete mess.

"LOUIS" fizzy's voice called "shit" Louis hissed and I groaned because we were going to finally do it, Louis stopped and looked at me sighing, "hold onto that thought," he said getting off me and putting on his shirt and I smirked when I saw him turn his back towards me to walk out to talk to his sister with a full-on boner, that I don't think he has realised yet. I stood up putting on my shirt following after Louis once I had relieved myself. 

***

"open it and toss it" fizzy's voice whisper yelled.

"fiz, I cant" Louis whispered and I had till now figured they were talking about the mystery letter.

"Louis, 15 years is a little too late"

"I know," Louis said sighing and took that as my cue to walk in.

"hey," fizzy said hugging me and then I went and stood next to Louis hugging him.

"fiz you cockblocked us" Louis said making my cheeks heated up and fizzy laughed loudly 

"explain a lot" she said and Louis took a minute until he realized his boner 

"no! why didn't you say anything?" Louis exclaimed looking at me in disbelief. 

"didn't know I had too" I said smiling at him

"right, because going to talk to my sister with a boner is completely appropriate, Harold" 

"ew bye," fizzy said walking towards her room.

"we cant finish with her here" Louis said and I looked at him contemplating asking how he felt

"lou, about the letter.."

"hazza, I'm fine honestly, I just don't want anything to do with troy"

"okay" I whispered still holding him in my arms 

"open it with me," he said nervously. 

"if you're ready" I replied 

"I love you and I can trust you, remember?" and my heart sank. Does he love me? ME! I looked at Louis, who looked at me surely and I smiled.

"I love you too," I said in a whisper, even though there was no one around to hear us.

"you don't have to say it back" he said and I frowned 

"But I meant it," I said and he giggled.

"me too," he said looking at me. 

"let's go sleep, for now, I'm knackered and then we can open the damn thing tomorrow and finish what we started," he said I agreed when I felt myself yawn and my eyelids get heavy. 

***

Dear Louis,

I'm sorry is the first thing I want to say, for being a coward and you don't have to forgive me but I'm running low on time, last year I was diagnosed for cancer and I have been making things right, you may never forgive me but I want to give you something before I leave, I have written you in my will, that you will get 55% of my company which will help you with all the money problems now it's not free money because you will have to work for it as CEO of Austin co. please let me make thing right with you son. Miss you every day.

Call me on ********** if you would like to talk further,

Troy.

***

Louis pov

Harry and I were in bed shell struck, did my villain biological dad just leave me his millionaire company? Doesn't he have a daughter for an heir? What about football?

"Lou this is huge" harry says and I nod still staring at the paper

"Harry, I have to take the offer, right?"  
"no but if you do, I'll be by your side always"

"I love you so much, but it would be stupid refusing this."

"I love you too but Not if you want football more than money"

"If I had the money my sisters wouldn't have to worry, neither would my mum"

"It's your decision Lou, I support you no matter what"

"Thank you, babe," I said kissing him lightly

"I have to be at my house on some days too, you know your clothes aren't my size" harry said I laughed

"Okay just call me once you reach, drive safe"

"Always do" he said before getting up from my bed leaning in to kiss me

"Bye, love you"

"Love you too" he called as I heard footsteps recede

I had a big decision to make but at least I have harry

***

it had been two days since I opened the letter, I talked to mum and she told me not to worry about money because she had it figured out, but the only reason I work so hard is to make something out of myself, to help my family. fizzy also was offered shares to Troy's company as well as my half-sister but they both declined, leaving me with the majority of them, troy also said he was willing to pay for us without me having to work at his company, but I wasn't going to take his free pity money, I was going to work for it because it was only fair, a plus would be that I could make mark lose his custody and have him out of the girls lives for good. right now I'm sitting at a cafe called Theresa's waiting for troy, my mind was racing with things to say but nothing specific came to mind, I just kept on thinking if this was the right decision I mean I love football and I don't love working, everyone said football was a lost cause but not harry he supported me and whenever I felt down he would say 'hey well look at me the artsy music guy who will probably end up doing nothing and you don't see me complaining'

"Louis??" troy spoke bring me out of my thoughts.

"troy," I said with a firm smile.

"what would you like to eat or drink," he asked and I looked at the half-eaten muffin on the table.

"um just a tea, any kind, thanks" I said trying not to be rude by declining his offer, soon he came back with a Yorkshire and black coffee"

"So how have you been" he asked me and I laughed

"how have? I been um well I'm 18, going to graduate and bi" I said testing the waters

"that's good, is the curly-haired one your boyfriend"

"um yes harry, you don't mind?" I asked because mark really did mind

"of course not, you love who you love and if you were wondering how I knew, I may have been a coward but I kept a PI on you and fizz, once I had started to get money"

"you did?" I asked in disbelief

"yes, there were so many time I wanted to go into that house, but I never built up the courage"

"oh," I said slurping a sip of tea.

"you remind me of your mum," he said with a smile.

"how?" I asked

"the tea, the eye's, the hair and how understanding you are"

"well that's um really nice, but don't you want to talk about the company?"

"no, I.. that was just an offer if you don't want it doesn't mean I don't want you in my life or anything unless you don't want me in yours."

"no, I never said that" I find myself saying.

"well that's great," troy said but was cut off by a fit of coughing and wheezing.

"are you okay?" I said looking at him trying to control his breathing.

"Louis I won't lie, I don't have much to offer, neither do I have the time, but I want to get to know you like who you are, your football games, about harry and your life right now," he said and I felt my eyes tear up why would he want to talk about me, didn't he leave because of me?

"did you leave because of me?" I asked in a whisper

"no, I left because I got some stupid job opportunity and I was irresponsible when I had a family to take care of but I didn't leave because of you, I left because of my own selfishness."

"Okay," I said quietly sipping on the tea.

"Could we possibly start over?" he said and I smiled nodding.

the rest of the afternoon was better than I could ever imagine he listened to me helped me, gave me advice, we talked about the most stupid things, but still, I felt happy, troy then told me that if I didn't want the offer he was stilling going to give money whether I want it or not and I told him about how I would like to work for the money and then he told me I could go check out the office and decide if I want to back out and I smiled knowing how easy everything felt right now. I drove home later than I had planned and saw a very familiar car in my driveway and I grinned because I loved coming home to see harry, I parked along the lane and walked in with a contagious grin.

***

Harry's pov

I heard the Tomlinson's door open and I stood up, while I heard fizzy scoff at my giddiness to meet Louis, I saw Louis coming at me in full speed with a rather big grin, which made crinkles by him eyes and I felt my stomach do somersaults at the sight, he jumped on me like a koala bear and I hugged him tightly.

"Hey someone's happy" I said and he just kissed he softly and sweetly

yes" he leaned in to kiss "I" again "am" again "boyfriend" and again.

"Okay calm down, you look like a dog who just got a treat," I said ruffling his soft hair.

"A cute dog," he said with a dopey smile, I laughed fondly, nodding.

"So how did it go?" fizzy said walking over from the living room with her arms crossed over her chest looking rather mad.

"fizzy stop, not today," I said because I knew she was going to make Louis feel bad for talking and reconciling and she scoffed.

"stop? I'm sorry Harry but this is between me and Louis and the one, who may I remind you abandoned us, so don't tell me to stop" she exclaimed rather loud making jay come out of the baby' twins room with earnest in her hands

"Félicité Grace Tomlinson how dare you attack the poor boy, like you said it is between you and troy, not Louis and especially not harry"

"oh, abandoner number 2 speaks" fizzy said in a mocking voice.

"fizzy, troy is a rather great person and he and mum are trying, they love you, what more do you need?" Louis asked calmy surprising me because he's usually pissed if someone picks a fight with him

"Need? you know what, I needed them when I saw what mark did, I needed them when shit got hard, I needed them when I saw how you threw away your life for us"

"Fizzy, sweetheart I-"

"Save it, mum," she said storming off to her room slamming the door.

"Um Louis, I think it's best if I go back to live at dan's" she said and Louis just stared at her

"Seriously? things get tuff and you're out?" He asked and his voice cracked so I jumped in to hold him because Louis always fought his tears.

"No it's just I feel as if I'm intruding in your life and that's silly because I gave you that life, I mean you and Harry have been so accommodating to me and the twins they're just happy to have their mummy with them and Lottie's a teenager who seems to be unbothered by anything that's going on but I can tell she feels crushed after the whole thing with mark and I can't help but feel if I weren't here it would be better, it's all my fault boo"

"Mum if I didn't think the girls needed you I wouldn't have let you back, they put up barriers but they need you, Lottie needs her mummy to hold her tight and tell her that everything is fine, fizzy needs you to give her space but give her attention and if she pulls the 'you haven't been here' card you pull the 'I'm trying' one back and the twins they love having you here, they were also sad when you left, they may be young but they are growing up and they understand what's happening around them" Louis spoke and I felt as if the Tomlinson were the strongest people I knew.

"Okay I'm sorry boo, I just feel like an outsider but I'm sure with time it's going to be alright and Harry you're welcome to dinner," she said and smiled at Louis and me before heading back to the kitchen.

"I want that frown upside down" I joked and Louis laughed linking our finger together.

"Well curly, I think we should head upstairs and pretend to watch some random movie marathon and make out and cuddle with my space heater of a boyfriend," he said and didn't even wait for my answer pulling me by my hand up the stairs to his room.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked while I sat on his bed and he stood in front of the tv at the foot of the bed.

"You," I said and he looked at me for a moment.

"As in the serial stalker killer show?" He asked teasingly

"No as in Louis Tomlinson"

"Well that's weird, they don't have it on Netflix," he said with that shit-eating grin.

"Stop it" I whined while giving him the puppy eyes and he sighed before falling face into bed with me and putting on some random movie on a low volume"

"So how was it?" I asked and he turned on his back staring at me while my head rested in the headboard

"Good, I needed it, it's like he never left and he's totally okay with you and he said he wants to meet you for lunch sometime"

"Okay, when?"

"You would really go?" he asked and I smiled at his cuteness.

"Isn't that what boyfriends do and I'm fairly certain Troy was the one who made you happy today, so if you're happy, I'm happy"

"Sap," Louis said getting up to kiss me.

"Is Louis Tomlinson the closed off with the reputation and all falling for Harry styles the new kid, what happened to not everything is a happy ending?"

"people change you and I'm fairly certain that Louis Tomlinson and his boyfriend will get that happy ending"

"Oh yeah?" I asked and he smiled leaning in to miss me

"Yeah." 

☾☾☾

Louis' pov

"harry" I whined as he read a book, completely ignoring me, we were in bed and Harry spent most of his time in my house even though he had like two other places to stay, not that I minded.

"what" he groaned as he put a fold to the page he was reading and closed the book looking at me.

"let's do something, I'm going to get to have no fun"

"lou just because troy is helping you by literally selling his company to you doesn't mean you will become an old businessman"

"well we will just have to see about that, I could be like a sugar daddy," I said and harry's face turned red but he coughed and turned his head playing with his fingers.

"no, I'm paying my own way, mister," he said sitting up and pointing his finger at me.

"Okay, sure baby," I said and he huffed.

"Are you nervous?" he spoke and I shrugged

"well I'm kinda ready to work there, I just don't want to turn into those brain dead work alcoholics, I mean could you imagine me as one?" I spoke and he smiled.

"I meant about the game but no I cannot," he said.

"are you?" I asked, even though I knew he was.

"yes I mean, I joined in the middle of the season and semester but I like this school, I wish I had been in Doncaster my whole life," he said and I smiled leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

"me too, we would have had loads of fun," I said and he smirked.

"well we can have that so-called fun now," he said innocently, batting his eyelashes at me.

"don't tease me before a game styles," I said playfully hitting his arm.

"I haven't seen you naked, I'm desperate," Harry said and I was silently agreeing because we were in love and usually in my relationships it was sex before anything but harry was different and the only person I have ever loved.

"you will soon," I said and his eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked and I smiled at his giddiness.

"wow its like candy for kids, except it's me naked and for you"

"for my eyes only, oh!" he said and then quickly opened his phone

"what was that?" I asked and he looked confused

"what was what?" he asked

"the whole jumping onto your phone"

"I'm using you as inspiration for a song," he said and I hummed.

"so for my eyes only is going to be a song," I asked and he grinned passionately.

"no, but a lyric" he said and I smiled at him

"sing it and you may get a striptease" I teased as harry cleared his throat opening his phone, taking it seriously but I didn't mind because it was a win for me either way.

'For your eyes only  
I'll show you my heart  
For when you're lonely  
And forget who you are  
I'm missing half of me  
When we're apart  
Now you know me  
For your eyes only'

he sang the song beautifully and I smiled because that song was amazing, I leaned in kissing him. 

"That was beautiful, has," I said softly and he grinned, biting his lip.

"it's only a bit of the lyrics, I haven't finished it considering I'm writing it on my notes app" he said and I kissed him again

"hey! no getting me rilled up before a match" he said and I just put my hands up in defeat

"guess you won't get the striptease," I said and walked to the bathroom to take a shower because we had a game in less than an hour and harry decided to come and distract me while I hadn't even taken my shower.

"no come back," he said making grabby hands at me.

"I have to take my shower and leave in like 15 minutes, Harold" he just sighed and went back to his book

***

"The Tomlinson family takes an awful lot of time," Niall said as I crossed the road to his car holding harry's hand protectively.

"Tomlinson? who said I am taking his last name," Harry said and I grinned at the thought of us married.

"well Louis styles would sound weird" Liam retaliated and harry hummed in agreement.

"oh god get married already," Niall said and Liam just smiled at me fondly.

"ill be the best man" Liam spoke and I agreed.

"no what? I've been the captain of this ship and this is the thanks I get" Niall said and we all just groaned while harry looked in deep thought.

"what's up?" I asked and he looked at me smiling.

"Niall can officiate," he said and I just nodded grinning.

"can you love birds get in the car already," Liam said and I let go of harry's hand opening the car door and then got in from the other way around.

"wait, you can adopt me," Niall said and we all groaned at his investment in our relationship.

"so harry, you nervous?" Liam asked and harry hated answering so I just cut in.

"no I don't think he has a reason to be considering we are an amazing team and he is an exceptional striker," I said and Liam nodded, paying attention to the road ahead.

"thank you," Harry said quietly and I put a hand on his thigh.

"you're good" I replied as we made our way to the school lot.

***

harry's pov 

Liam had dropped us near the field, as he made his way to find a good parking spot.

"thank fuck" zayn said and I was confused

"what?" I asked and he smiled patting my back

"finally got over the whole, will they and won't they anticipation, honestly we were all waiting"

"Thanks, I guess?" I said and he smiled while I saw Gigi make her way from the bleachers towards us.

"good luck you guys and um harry don't let it get to you," she said confusing me, don't let what get to me?

"don't let what get to him?" Louis asked for me and I looked at her curiously.

"oh you don't know, that's good, forget I said anything"

"come on, don't do that, just tell me," I said and she looked like she was contemplating it.

"no, I guess I can tell zayn and Louis and they can decide if they want to tell you because I don't want it to ruin your game," she said I nodded looking at Louis who let out a breath and defeat and looked at Gigi who mumbled something in Louis's ear making his jaw clench.

"twat" Louis yelled storming off somewhere.

"what just happened?" zayn asked and I just shrugged still utterly confused.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything" Gigi said and I just smiled at her

"you were just trying to help," I said and she nodded although I had no idea what she was helping with, I just figured Louis went to talk to someone he was angry at or probably Niall so I shrugged it off and got into a conversation with Gigi.

"lou, you okay?" zayn asked over my shoulder and I turned to see Louis with a split lip and black eye.

"what the fuck happened?" I said as I went to cup his face but he hissed, so I pulled back.

"turns out vincent has been having his fun haz I swear i-" my blood boiled, i didn't care if vincent told others school was getting over.

"you idiot, I don't care if they spread those rumours, why did you do this?" I said wiping off the blood from his lip

"you should see the other guy" he joked and I looked down to see his hand all bruised up with blood.

"Why did you do it?" I asked and he rolled his eyes but winced at the pain.

"I don't like the rumours because you went through so much because of them and I don't want you to again"

"I'm angry at you" I stated, putting my hands crossed over my chest and he moved forward putting his good hand around my waist.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said and I sighed because I really can't stay mad at him.

"if you ever get in a fight over me I'm breaking up with you, actually scratch that, a fight ever and were over"

"even if we're married with 3 kids" he said and I rolled my eyes at his attempt of trying to be funny right now

"even then"

"a bit harsh innit," he said and scowled at him.

"Did I just hear that correctly?" Marcus said coming from behind us.

"yes, they have been all lovey-dovey and it's making me want to puke" zayn said and I chuckled

"I think it's cute," Gigi said and I smiled at her because she and I were getting quite close I think she and I could be good friends.

"oi get in the locker room and someone find Payne" coach yelled and Louis and I stood straight walking to the locker room with bags slung over our shoulders, I spotted Gemma on the bleachers and Louis's family, I wished my mum came but she said she still had 'work'.

"you're going to do great," Louis said as we walked out from the locker room with jerseys and he wore the black band for the captain on his arm I smiled at him before we all got into positions on the field.

***

the game went well, the opposing team lost by 1-2 score and it wasn't looking too good for us until penalty's but I was still glad we won. I was currently in the diner Louis and I visited before, sitting in a booth with our other teammates and friends celebrating

"harry?" zayn said and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"yes?"

"We were asking you a question" Ryan spoke and I nodded as a way of saying go on.

"a couple of people saying you killed a guy, don't worry we shut down the rumours. but still, I was curious since you don't seem the type and there were videos of you from the courthouse or something the vincent, the new one was showing" Ryan said and I gulped looking at Louis who out a hand on my thigh squeezing it.

"no I did not kill a guy Ryan," I deadpanned and he nodded.

"yeah figured," he said shrugging.

"so what did you do?" a cheerleader Jessica asked.

"what?" I asked

"what did you do to be in the courthouse and police shit"

"oh um, nothing," I said nervously stuffing a fry into my mouth. I had told my family, Louis and zayn but that was about it considering no one else believed me.

"come on tell us because why else would Louis go beat him up if he spread fake rumours"

"If he doesn't want to tell you, he won't and I'm getting real tired of you steering shit up Jessica," Louis said putting his arm around me protectively.

" 'steering shit up'? sorry but I'm just trying to know what's the truth"

"it's none of your business if I'm in a threesome and its none of your business if I'm dating harry or if he has done anything to go to a courthouse, which he hasn't"

"that shut her up," Liam said and he looked at me worried and I smiled to which he nodded.

"um were gonna head out," Louis said standing up and taking my hand from where I was sitting next to him.

"mate, we dropped you" Niall spoke and I just looked at Louis for an answer because he does forget not all of us want to walk like a fitness freak

"walking," he said pulling me out and putting his coat on me and I groaned.

"walking?" I asked and he nodded

"not to my house, Harold"

"zayn's?" I asked because I had forgotten that I have been spending every night at Louis's house instead of zayn's.

"nope yours," he said and I smiled because that was a walk through the park and only a block away.

"hmm, so a threesome?" I asked and he chuckled while going to reach my hand to hold.

"yes everyone thought I was close to Marcus and gemma because I was with them and Jessica, like the nosy person she is, asked me about it on the night we first met"

"ew that would be gross," I said scrunching my nose in disgust.

"Yeah, would be like incest"

"Hey, that rhymes with insect," I said and he laughed.

"you sure you haven't drunk," Louis asked and I pushed him.

"asshole"

"yeah I was one, wasn't I?" he said as I crossed the road, walking in the park.

"definitely, I mean first you ignored me then you were nice then you became an asshole then you told me things and then became an asshole again, only to give me the awkward friends chat and trust me again and then you got jealous but got over yourself and made a move then you became my boyfriend and here we are holding hands in a park"

"I'm sorry," Louis said softly and I realized he was sad about the fact I just said that.

"oh I didn't mean to upset you-"

"I know but I'm sorry for being too much too handle at times, I've got this baggage and I don't know why I was so rude at the start but-"

"hey I also have baggage and I'm glad we can unload it on each other and you will never be too much for me because even if you try to annoy the shit out of me, ill never get tired of you"

"promise?"

"promise" I said and leaned in to kiss him desperately

"I love you" he whispered into my ear, leaning.

"I love you too," I said as we walked back to mine and my mum's apartment in silence.

***

(smut warning also like toplinson)

Louis pov

"is the offer still standing?" harry asked and I smiled at him, while not so innocent images played in my head.

"hmm, your mum and sister arent here" I observed and he nodded.

"yeah so..." he said straddling my lap and touching my stomach near the naval which was dangerously close to my pelvis, as I was lying down on his bed.

"so?" I asked smiling cheekily as he bent down kissing me intently which turned into a full-blown make-out session and I could feel harry get hard against my thigh, I pulled back and flipped us over and harry whined at the loss, but I drove back, tongue first and he groaned, harry played with the hem of my shirt until he started pulling it up and I took it off and did the same for him, I pulled his pants off with a lot of effort because they were extremely tight and I wondered how his blood circulated in those, he shimmed to help them off and then pulled mine off as well. "do you want to do this?" I asked looking at him looking down at me pupils blown with lust as I held him in my hand "yes p-please" he said and I smirked taking control, while I dove down and swallowed him, sucking slowly I swallowed him further and further until my nose hit his skin. 

"How are you doing tha- fuck" Harry grunted as I bobbed my head up and down sucking with rhythm.

"need you" he moaned loudly and I went down to his entrance, I hitched his legs over my shoulder and gave no warning before I licked a stripe over it, I alternated between a fast and slow pace and added a lubed finger making his moan louder, I gripped his waist as I worked up till three fingers, I opened him as he cried in pleasure with each finger hitting and curling near his prostate.

"now," he said while he took a condom from the side table and tore it, putting it on me. I circled his entrance slowly pushing in at first he grimaced at the pain but then he moaned obscenely, grinding down until I bottomed out before picking up a pace by pulling out and slamming back in.

"harder" he begs, I'm not going to last I thought to myself.

"you feel so good, so tight and warm' i said as I went hard and fast. 

"so big" he cries out and I grabbed the headboard with one hand before slamming in him harder, making him cry out in pleasure.

"not gonna last if you sound like that," I said as I leaned down sucking onto his bare chest around his sensitive nipples, he moaned as I circled and flicked it until I moved to his neck. 

"bellow the collar," he says and I growl, going faster as he cries out louder. 

"got it?" I asked and he just cried his moans. 

"got it," he confirmed and pound harder, hitting the spot every time. 

"gonna c- fuck Louis!" he clenched around me releasing with every thrust and it sent me over the edge making me ride my high out and release into the condom.

"wow" I breathed into his neck as I collapsed and kissed him, I pulled out and he winced, I apologized before tying the condom and throwing it away. 

"you were so good" he finally spoke as I was making my way from his bathroom with a towel, I wiped his chest before falling into bed with him and cuddling. 

"well you were salacious and so fucking tight"

"hmmm m' tired" he said and I chuckled 

"go to sleep babe, love you" 

"love you too, lou" he kissed me once more vehemently and I smiled as he laid his head on my chest and fell asleep snoring slightly. 

I love him so fucking much.

☾☾☾

Louis's pov

I was driving up to Harry's house to meet up with him, today was graduation and we were graduating, Liam was valedictorian like expected and Harry's mum surprised him last night, bringing robin along which in think boosted Harry's mood. troy and I were getting along smashingly, he is more like a father than mark had ever been, he may have been like 15 years late but, late is better than never plus he gives me the best advice, fizz still hasn't talked to troy even when he comes to our family dinners, she ignores him. another thing about family dinners is that the styles family also seems to be becoming a part of our family, Marcus used to come anyways to our family dinners to keep Mark in check but now even harry and Gemma do. everything seems rather perfect, I parked at a space and got out of the car, I entered Harry's house because that was kind of how it was, we didn't have boundaries.

"oh Lewis hello" Niall spoke and I jumped putting a hand on my heart.

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Harry said you were going to pick him and we all needed rides," he said casually walking from the kitchen to the living room like it was his house.

"we?" I questioned.

"don't be ludicrous, you know who all," he said and I sighed.

"yes. I do" I said going into the living room to find Zayn, Liam and to my surprise Gigi.

"Hey guys," I said and I sat down on the chair across Gigi's, waiting for my boyfriend to come out of his room.

"it makes me want to vomit" I heard Zayn say in a whisper to Liam.

'what does?" I asked and he turned towards me.

"how you know that harry is changing and are waiting, so domestic!"

"I think it's cute," Gigi said.

"yeah, Larry forever"

"Larry?" I asked and Niall nodded.

"ship name, like you guys, were always endgame, Liam and I discussed it. we think you top but then sometimes we see harry with you and we think, no maybe harr-"

"I think that's way too much information, Niall!"

"aw, lima no need to pretend you guys aren't pervs prying on my sex life," I said to a very embarrassed Liam.

"Hey, Louis could I ask you a question," Gigi asked.

"you just did, but sure," I said because I knew Gigi was a lovely person but I hadn't had a conversation, even though she and I hung out with the boys constantly.

"How have you been doing?" she said and I was confused.

"um, what do you mean?" I asked and Zayn was also listening to our conversation equally confused.

"well you know my mum when she started to become famous, we got a lot of media attention and since Mr Austin told the press you were his son, there has been a lot of talk about you taking over and stuff, some are very negative and I was just asking if you wanted to talk about that," she said and I was still confused but not at Gigi's question but as to why my father would get media attention, because he's the CEO and owns a business and Gigi's mum is in fashion, not the same thing.

"I don't have social media because at first I was devoted to football and didn't need it as a distraction, but um I guess I've been ignoring it," I said and she smiled at me looking relieved.

"wait, your mum's famous?" Zayn asked and Gigi nodded looking at the boy lovingly.

"Yeah we don't live together, she's off doing her thing and I live here with my sister, my mum wants my sister and I to get into the same career and I am passionate about modelling but I'm scared of being compared to, my mum and sister so I just took a year to finish and graduate, my sister is doing the same"

"oh so you're going to move then," Zayn asked and for the first time, I think he looked disappointed because Zayn always hid his emotions, but he and Harry seemed close like he told him about everything.

before Gigi could reply they all looked behind me and I turned around to see Harry standing at the door, wearing a blue shirt which had all the buttons undone except one, showing all of the love bites I gave him and I gulped at the sight not wanting to attack him.

"We see you guys have been up to fun stuff," Niall said with a smirk.

"shove off," I said standing up to go towards harry kissing him intently while Niall wolf-whistled and zayn made gagging noises and rest cooed.

"I told you to keep it below the collar bone," harry said I shrugged because I didn't care, it was better if everyone knew he was mine.

"Okay now let's go," Liam said looking like a nervous wreck.

"Liam, how's the speech coming along?" I asked and he huffed.

"how am I Liam Payne supposed to give this big speech, because in movies these speeches are like eye-openers for the students and make them feel like they matter and they will have the best future, ugh!"

"he's imagining the girl from twilight's speech for inspiration," Niall said as we all got out of the elevator into the parking lot.

"hey, at least Louis will be there and shotgun" harry tried to reassure him.

"yup that makes things worse," he said and I hit his shoulder while reaching over to Harry's seat and putting on his seatbelt.

"whipped" Zayn coughed and Gigi hit his arm.

"omg this is so cute," Niall said and now I was getting kind of creeped out by Niall but we love him.

"Hey you're awfully quiet," I said and Harry just stared at me while I drove, keeping one hand on his thigh, I always enjoyed driving now because harry found it endearing.

"nothing just I'm going to uni and you are going to do, whatever it is your father does and I just don't want things to change" he said and then quickly said "troy I meant"

"it's okay harry I think I should start calling him that too, I don't know," I said and he smiled putting his hand over mine, the one on his lap. I pulled into the school parking lot and I just looked at the students all wearing shirts and dresses with gowns and hats over them and I smiled and locked my fingers with harry because after all if someone told me this is how my upper 6th was going to be, I would not have believed them, we got out of the car and harry huffed when I opened his door.

"guys we are going over at Niall's after with Louis car, calling some of the teams as well" Liam called before all of us parted, Liam with some teacher, Zayn and Gigi towards Zayn's family, Niall following behind us as my mum, Anne and Maura were standing with earnest in my mum's hand and Doris in Anne's.

'Hello," I said kissing my mum's cheek and then going over to greet troy with the twins who were running off to somewhere giggling.

"can't believe I'm actually here, I thought it was going to be over months ago for me," troy said sniffling and wheezing right after, I smiled at him and hugged him.

"hey no crying and you are going to be stuck with me way longer," I said and he looked at me and pulled me into another hug.

"Lou' i heard harry call and I looked back at him holding Doris in one hand and daisy pulling his other with Phoebe behind him.

"Leave him alone girls" I said because daisy and Phoebe had grown quite fond of harry and was it crazy that I imagined it our child in his hands, I chuckled when Maura took Doris from harry because the ceremony was going to begin and harry pouted, I took his hand and went over to grab our gowns and joining everyone else near the seats, except Liam who was sitting with the teachers being valedictorian and all" I heard a few names until I heard

'harry Edward styles' and I cheered violently loud.

'Louis William Tomlinson also captain of the football team, will give a short speech'

I walked up to get my certificate and I was told to do a small speech being captain and everything because footie was a big thing in Doncaster "hi I'm Louis" I said into the mic "um I just want to say this season was an amazing one for the team, so I just want to thank the coach and my teammates, I hope all of you get whatever you want in life and I also hope you fall in love because I recommend it "I said winking at a blushing harry, "this year a lot of things happened but I just want all my fellow graduates to know that it's okay to let people care for you and don't go too hard on yourselves in uni or wherever life takes you from here, that's all because the real heartfelt speech will be the one from Liam Payne, thank you, everyone, for an amazing year" I said as an applaud erupted as I got off the podium.

"aww babe, that was cute," Harry said as I went and kissed him and heard Niall and the team wolf whistle while I flipped them off, we heard a few names go by until Liam getting his name called last.

'Liam James Payne our valedictorian'

"Hello everybody, okay so I'm going to keep this short I just want to thank hall cross academy for the education we received by our inspiring teachers and staff and to my fellow graduates, I thought this over and over how do I tell you about how great life is going to be from here on out like they did in twilight but, to be honest, I have no idea about life, life is many things, when we leave from here on out make mistakes, fall in love do whatever you want, whatever your heart desires because there is no right answer for life, sometimes it's really hard and you feel lost and confused but the important thing is love, family, friendship and support. surround yourself with love and support because if life sucks, at least you have someone to share how much it sucks with instead of dreading the next chapter of our life alone, friendship lasts a lifetime, I was inspired by my friends- Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Niall Horan and Zayn Malik, who will probably be the most inspiring people you might come across and in five years I see them getting everything they ever wanted, I surround myself by them and you know what life isn't so bad after all, now I'm just rambling anyway, I have seen in my years at hall cross that we don't have to look far for inspiration and that we each have the potential to make an inspiring contribution to others, by being true to our values and committing ourselves to lofty goals. So, When you leave here today, celebrate what you have accomplished, but look forward with an eye toward how you, too, can be the inspiration for others, I will remember each one of you."

"you may now turn your tassels!"( A/N: keep in mind that this is an au and I have only ever been to my sister's graduation and I didn't pay attention to the valedictorian speech so just go with it.)

we all clapped loudly at Liam as he made his way to the seat and a speaker said "it's an honour to present hall cross academy's graduating class of 2014" and we all tossed our caps up and cheered, I turned to harry and gripped onto his cheeks kissing his briefly before turning to Zayn and Niall and hugging them and soon going to our family's.

***

"Louis I'm so proud of you I can't believe it, my boo bear is graduating!"

"and about time don't you think" fizzy said from behind her, I pulled her into a hug ruffling her hair "don't worry it will be you in a few years"

"Louis, congratulation's!" dan said and I shook his hand saying thank you.

"son I'm so proud and happy, I can't believe it I have a graduated son" he said and I laughed pulling him into a high as well

"what's with the tears" Lottie spoke and I broke the hug to see my mum and troy in tears

"he's all grown up," they said in sync and I sighed, as I felt someone hug me from behind and I turned around to see harry.

"it's all waterworks huh?" he said and I chuckled

'yup hey, even Marcus came" I said as I saw Anne with Gemma and Marcus come towards us in tears.

"oh god too many tears," I said and harry kissed my nose.

"what's it with you and Eskimo kissing," I asked and he just smiled a dopey grin.

"Louis," someone said as they tapped on my shoulder, I turned to see Eleanor.

"no" I simply said turning back towards harry and she looked baffled.

"Louis" harry scolded and I huffed turning back to her.

"um I'm sorry about this year and the fake stuff, even for dragging harry it was me being petty, I mean I did love you like as a friend until we started dating and I got this attention from being with you so, I kind of just miss used it," she said and I nodded

"Okay thanks," I said and she looked confused.

"so you both forgive me?" she asked

"yes," Harry said and she looked puzzled but let it go.

"oh um okay, see you around and by the way harry I'm very sorry," she said again and harry nodded as she walked away.

"bitch finally apologized," fizzy said and I laughed at her boldness.

"language!" my mum scolded.

"um yeah, I guess she seems nice on the inside?" harry said but it came out more like a question.

"So where were we?" I asked Harry,

'Louis Tomlinson' a voice called and I huffed

"yes," I said slightly annoyed because I haven't been able to be alone with harry.

"someone's popular," Niall said making me jump because I had no idea he was there.

"who was the person you called out in your speech," the man with a baseball cap with a huge camera in my face asked and I was confused.

"who's asking," I said and the man had a huge camera in my face, I'm guessing perks of being Troy's successor or something.

"fans," he said and I laughed.

"who's fans?," I asked and he looked at me as if I had two heads.

"yours, since the mass heard you would be taking over Austin. co, you have the ladies and men swooned" he said and I felt harry grip tighten around me.

"um I'm not a famous person sorry, that's my father," I said still kind of weirded out by the random man.

"is your father here?" the man pushed and I just ignored him

"yes, and I have a restraining order for paparazzi but you knew that, please leave this is a private family event" troy said and I smiled thankfully and then approached my mum telling her I was going to celebrate with the guys and went to the car with harry we got in with Niall and waited for Zayn and Liam to return.

"so fans?" Harry spoke.

"Lou has tons, but we aren't going to treat you any different bud unless you buy me tons of food from your money, preferably Nando's," Niall said I looked at him seriously because I honestly didn't have any social media.

"what do you mean?" I asked and Niall opened twitter showing me a picture, captioned.

'spotted millionaire CEO of Austin. co son, Louis Tomlinson out on a romantic evening with mystery boy'

"what the hell?" I said and Harry looked at me confused.

"you didn't know?" Niall asked and I shook my head.

"People were following us and I didn't even know!" I exclaimed and Niall laughed.

"well nobody has figured out it's Harry yet and congratulations man you are dating a celebrity," Niall said I smiled still a little shocked as I went through comments under the picture.

'omg please hit me with a bus'

' I would pay for him to spit on me'

and then there were some like

'cute couple'

' are you telling me he is into both genders??? win for humanity'

' i wouldn't even mind being his side chick' and harry scowled at that one.

"hey you know you are my only one," I said shutting Niall's phone and going to kiss Harry with a passionate kiss but were interrupted by Liam, Gigi, Zayn and Sophia getting in the car.

"Hello, minions, ready to go?" I said and they all just hummed in agreement as they all were in conversations.

"guys Louis didn't even know he was considered famous until now and neither did harry, we have officially met the most clueless boyfriends," Niall said and I just chimed out their voices because oh my god was I really famous? are there rules for this? we drove as Harry, Zayn and Niall got into a conversation about god knows what until Liam interrupted them

"god Lou don't you feel creeped out," Liam said and I looked back since it was a red light as he showed me his phone and they were pictures of me heading to the car this morning.

"oh my god why do people even take those"

"There are videos of your speech and my followers just boosted because you mentioned me in it," Liam said and I felt overwhelmed, today not only did I graduate but a lot of people knew me, me just a little boy from Donnie.

"how is your phone not blasting" Liam asked harry and he just shrugged, I moved when the light turned green

"I don't think they know he and I are dating and I don't have any social media and I want to keep it that way," Harry said as I parked near the sidewalk at the lane next to Niall house.

" don't let it get to you it's still you and I, against the world, yeah?"

"I won't, just now I have to share you" he said fixing my collar

"no you don't, all yours frog face"

"all mine" he grinned and kissed me briefly.

"ew I'm going to puke" I heard Zayn say and laughed at him

we all left the car going into Niall's house, where a couple of other cars were pulling in.

I just fucking graduated and am going to become a millionaire celebrity I feel like somethings bound to go wrong.

***

"ugh shut it" Niall's voice groaned and I woke up to hear my phone blaring, I quickly took my phone and cut the unknown call. we were so wasted last night and I think we all crashed at Niall's.

"good morning, loubear" Harry's voice chirped and I rubbed my eye's to see him standing in the doorway with a smile and he seems like he already showered.

"hi," I replied.

"What time is it?" Niall said stuffing his face into the pillow as I got up from the couch looking for my shirt. 

"2 pm, came to ask if you wanted some lunch with the others" harry replied and I felt the room spinning, I hazily sat back down rubbing my eyes, harry took my hand and put a glass of water and pill in it, I thanked him quietly and got up with support and brushed my teeth, I walked out to see a lot of people still at Niall's, sitting at the table, some hungover and some already showered, almost felt like a frat house. I walked to the table when I realized I was in boxers and a t-shirt but I didn't care enough to find my jeans.

"Finally," Ryan said as I sat down in the empty chair at the table next to harry. I looked around the table to see Ryan, zayn, Gigi, Liam, Sophia and harry. I stayed quiet as I ate the sandwich in front of me and I opened my phone to see messages, mostly people congratulating me along with missed calls from an unknown number multiple times I opened fizzy's contact to ring her to checkup but it went to voice mail.

"man your phone would not stop ringing, someone's desperately trying to reach you," Ryan said and I nodded opening Lottie's messages that were sent around 10.

from lots: LOU YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED, DAN PROPOSED!!!!! MUM IS SO HAPPY AND FIZZY WENT TO TROYS RIGHT NOW, IM TEXTING HER AFTER YOU. ALSO FIZZY AND TROY MADE UP MUM'S GOING TO PICK HER LATER SINCE YOU HAVE THE CAR. 

I just stared at the message re-reading it, so mum's getting married again... third times the charm, I guess and fizzy finally talked to troy, that's good, I think everything is good right now.

to lots: Okay um I guess that's good, ill talk to you later lot's

from lots: dan seems worried, he says mum and fiz haven't come home, he said they're probably at troy's so it's not to worry.

to lots: don't worry, I'll ring troy to ask.

"what?" I asked when I looked up at Liam staring at me.

"Everything okay?" Liam asked and I nodded as Harry put a hand on my thigh, squeezing it. 

"yup my mum's getting married, again," I said and they all nodded but didn't say anything further.

"this morning is so depressing" I whispered into harry's ear and he chuckled. 

"I wouldn't blame them after last night, I woke up and Liam was already awake making pancakes, then Sophia, Gigi and Ryan woke up around the time Liam and I finished making enough for everyone and we all ate breakfast at like 12, we all talked for a bit, Ryan just stuck around till lunch because he had nothing to do and the others were waiting for you to wake up and drive them home since you were our ride," harry said drinking his water.

"so my mums getting married and would you like to go with me," I said and he smiled.

"hmm who should be my plus one?" he said putting a hand on his chin and I pushed his shoulder.

"me, asshole!" I said and he laughed and kissed my nose.

"they're so cute," Sophia said and Gigi hummed along with Liam. 

"I think Harry could do better," Ryan said and I wanted to punch him but I ignored him because I was the one with Harry, not Ryan.

"come on man, you're just jealous harry slept with you and never called," zayn said and I smiled smugly.

"your loss," Ryan said as he got up to take his keys from the table.

"not really" Harry mumbled. 

my phone rang again unknown caller and I groaned, picking it up finally. 

"Hello, who is this?" I spoke into the phone as it was a random number

"Hello, Louis Tomlinson?"

"yes"

"This is park hill hospital we have a Félicité and Johannah Tomlinson, we tried reaching Daniel Deaken who was unavailable but there has been an accident we need you to get here right away"

"what do you mean?" I screamed into the phone, standing up making the chair fall as harry got up holding the chair so it doesn't fall back.

"there was an accident on the main street, Félicité died on impact which we are so sorry for as per Johannah is in a severe condition and has slipped into a coma, they have been here since 3 am, it was a drunk driver and no one from your family has picked up the phone except Félicité grandparents, I'm guessing you are her brother and Johannah is your mother, you were listed as Félicité's emergency contact, we tried you several times. I'm sorry for your loss, we tried everything but there was nothing we could do but if you could reach Mr deakin-" I cut the call as I felt my whole body go stiff.

it cant be, 

she can't have died,

not yet,

no.

I cant, this isn't real.

I burst into tears as everyone looks at me with concerned filled eyes, harry takes a step towards me holding my shoulders and then engulfing me into his chest.

"hey lou, what's wrong?" his soft voice spoke as his hands ran through my hair. 

"s-she- she's g-gone" I manage to get out and they all stay silent, letting harry take care of me.

"who is?" he said in a calm voice. 

"fiz," I said and it came out as a whisper as I heard a few people gasp but I was determined at staring at harry's chest, where a spot from my tears was formed.

"I c-cant do this n- mum's in a coma- I need to go," I said as I didn't bother grabbing a pair of pants and walked out in the freezing temperature in just a t-shirt and boxers to go to my mum, I called daniel a couple of times and he didn't pick up, I tried the house phone and Lottie picked up and said dan has been calling cops to find mum because troy said they left around 2 and when I asked where his phone as he told me it was with mum in the car and then I broke the news, while I heard a few muffled sobs from Lottie and dan. I needed to be there for my family, I can't be weak right now. I sat in the parking lot of the hospital as I wiped my tears and headed in to see my grandparents, I smiled as they pulled me into a hug and I assured them I was fine because I heard them sniffling at the loss of a grandfather, my sister... no fuck. I need to be strong.

they all leave, don't they?

☾☾☾

5 years later

Harry is now a famous singer (long hair era) while Louis took the opportunity to work at Austin. Co which he now expanded to the biggest company in London, Louis and Harry were on track and helplessly in love until the accident. Liam, unlike his friends, stayed away from the spotlight is engaged to Maya a model he met through Zayn, Louis helped Zayn with his career as well as harry but they broke up a few days after harry released his first album, leaving harry confused and heartbroken. Harry is a singer/actor right now and Zayn is a model still with Gigi, both high profile models, Liam kept contact with all the boys but Harry hadn't heard from Niall and Louis, he often saw pictures of them drunk stepping out of pubs on magazine covers making him jealous because even after so many years his heart still belongs to Louis.

(Niall's pov)

"get up" I groaned at Louis voice calling from the kitchen.

Louis lost his sister and mum eventually and had been distant from everyone, except his biological father until even he passed leaving him with only his sisters, seeing Louis change was like when we were kids all over again because he built higher walls around himself and let go of the things he cared for like Harry and his passion for football, I was job hunting when he gave me an offer to be his assistant, it's been quite a while and now I basically live at his penthouse and spend every day with him, I haven't heard from Harry since their breakup but I saw articles about him and heard his songs, sometimes I hear Harry's songs playing in Louis room but I don't question it because I really thought they were perfect for each other and were going to get married and have a bunch of babies until Louis decided to break it off without an explanation to anyone and whenever I asked he would just say 'I don't need to explain myself' which was rather rude considering he had Harry deeply in love with him.

"Nialler" his voice called again and I finally got out of bed.

"you are so annoying," I said walking into his kitchen to see Louis dressed in a suit staring at his phone screen.

"look," he said shoving his phone into my face as I read the invitation to Liam's wedding.

"oh my god this is amazing, I miss Liam and Maya seems so nice the last time we met "

"me too, we have to make time for this even though its short notice," he said and I nodded and sat on a stool near the counter.

"Louis don't you have a meeting to get too," I asked because I was actually pretty good at the whole assistant job.

"yes shit, what would I do without you, I'll see you tonight, bring your things for the wedding and we can leave for Doncaster in the morning, I'll call Lottie to tell her we are coming tomorrow," he said going into his room and I laughed fondly at the boy as I grabbed my belongings from his house, changing and made my way towards my apartment.

***

(third-person)

It was almost time for the flight and harry was waiting for Julie, his best friend to arrive at his house, once she did, he called zayn to pick him and Julie up from his house so that all four of them could head to the airport, not that Harry didn't have car's and security but he just figured it would be more fun to go along with Zayn and Gigi.

"Hazza" Zayn chirped with Gigi next to him, suitcases in hand.

"Zaynie," harry said hugging him closely.

Zayn and Harry remained in contact because with success came fame and both of them struggled with it, Gigi was made for fame though, she handled it like a pro, Gigi and Zayn became a package deal if you were friends with Zayn you were also with Gigi, not that harry minded because usually when he went on double dates with Zayn and Gigi, while he was with Louis, he and Gigi talked while their boys went for smoke so he was comfortable around Gigi, Julie Harry's best friend at the time also accompanied them, harry wasn't into Julie in a sexual way but he loved her and they were just seen as a couple now by the media despite Julie opening up about her sexuality.

"Harry and Julie, great you guys are coming along" Gigi chirped and harry hugged her and then walked with Zayn and Gigi to the car they came to his house with while they headed to the airport harry only hoped Louis wouldn't show up.

"Haz," Julie said softly leaning into his ear.

"Yeah" he spoke quietly.

"Um so Louis he might be there," she said and Zayn's head snapped right at them as he heard Louis's name.

"might have helped with my career but totally became a jerk, but with time, I guess I can forgive? "Zayn said because Louis had been absolutely horrible to harry, Zayn understood he needed space but breaking up with harry and moving to London with Niall was the worst thing he has done in his whole life.

"Guys Louis Tomlinson does not bother me anymore" harry spoke and all of them looked at him strangely.

"Harry you still write songs about him" Gigi spoke and harry tsk'd, "no I have break up songs with good lyrics, that I won't let go to waste" he said and Gigi only nodded with a look that said 'whatever you want to tell yourself'

They soon reached the airport with a ton of paps and they got through security and boarding onto a plane and harry felt his nerves settle by the fifth cup of alcohol he had because what if he actually saw Louis Tomlinson. 

***

Louis and Niall had a three-hour-long drive so they decided to take a company car and a bodyguard as they got a ring from Louis associate/friend Amelia telling them she needed a place to stay and Louis decided to play matchmaker and invited her to the wedding they picked her up at her house and Louis then told them he was doing emails and shouldn't be disturbed.

"Louis?" Niall spoke as they were driving two hours into the ride towards their destination.

"Do you think we should have taken a jet instead, I mean three fucking hours in a car?" Louis said and Niall shook his head.

"No car rides aren't that bad" Niall spoke and Louis nodded, fiddling with his fingers as he told the driver to stop at the closest cafe because he was starving.

"Lou I know you really wanted to go to this wedding but you need to get back to London as soon as possible babe, You have like a thousand meeting being pushed back, you might need to work on weekends because Richard isn't cooperating with us and might be looking into suing us, so if you get calls and emails you can't ignore them, this isn't a vacation, so I'm sorry" Amelia spoke and Louis and she were quite close, he loved Amelia because she was a free spirit and wasn't afraid to stand up to people like him and another thing was she was extremely in love with a clueless Niall.

"I know ugh, I just wish I could have a free day to chill"

"Hey you are right now and I wanted to talk to you about Harry," Niall said and Louis tensed at that name he hadn't talked about in five years.

"What about him?" he said clearing his throat and sitting up straight.

"Wait harry as in break up boy?" Amelia asked and Niall simply glared at her because it was a very fragile topic.

"So harry might be at the wedding, scratch that most definitely will be" Niall said and looked at Louis who just nodded, looking at nothing in particular

"Right and I broke his heart, he hates me we probably won't talk, neither will Zayn knowing Zayn he might forgive me but harry won't," Louis said and Niall sighed.

"oh my god, Louis! this is perfect, make him jealous, I mean its obvious you still love him" amelia spoke and Niall looked at her with a smirk.

"This is perfect, amelia you should be all flirty and call him loubear harry gave him the nickname and oh-"

"stop okay, he doesn't love me he has moved on and I have as well, I'm not pinning for the same guy I was in love with five years ago, understand?" but amelia and Niall both knew that was a lie but they still didn't know why he would break up with harry in the first place.

"I remember when we all were friends, I miss times where we hung out, I feel terrible for leaving Harry, to go with you to London, he thinks I chose your side, it's just that I think we were both too hurt by one another choosing different paths that we kept up pettiness, which both of us were too egoistic to talk about so we drifted apart," Niall said and Louis hummed in reply while he opened his social media.

'Harry styles spotted at airport hand in hand with rumoured long term girlfriend Julie Alterio along with Zayn malik and fiancé Gigi Hadid, looks like the couples are headed off to a romantic vacation or possible honeymoon'

' 'she helped me through tough times and is my favourite person' exclusive on styles relationship with Julie Alterio'

Louis didn't want to admit it but he kept up to date on Harry's life, he knew about Julie, she was a local girl from Holmes chapel who harry had become friends when he visited his mum who decided to move back once she and robin got married and most of Harry's fans do not approve of Julie but some do and honestly, Louis just wanted to be the one to hold his hand.

"Mr Tomlinson," the driver said as they were outside the coffee shop and he looked at the rearview mirror as Louis nodded at him and got out with the other to eat.

***

"God I hate your fans," Julie said and harry just chuckled because they were kind of tipsy after all he had a lot of vodkas maybe even whiskey, while Julie had some fruity drink with alcohol.

"You guys need to sober up," Gigi said taking Harry's glass away from him making him whine.

"No what I need is for things to go swimmingly with the man who reached into me and ripped my heart out," Harry said laughing but soon a silence fell and they all looked at him sympathetically. They shortly landed and harry could hardly stand straight so he had a bodyguard who basically let him lean his whole body weight on him.

"Haz is so hammered," Zayn said laughing while Gigi glared at him to shut up as they were Infront of fans who looked so motivated to get an autograph or pictures.

"Mr styles, the party of four," a man said near a car and they all got into it, going to someplace Liam insisted they stayed, instead of a hotel.

***

"Hey, mate do you think you could give us directions because we are so lost," Louis said into the phone speaking to Liam.

"Sure give the phone to the person driving," Liam said Louis did just that, while he heard Amelia tell Niall about her day and subtly touching his shoulder every once in a while.

"Got it," I asked the driver as we nodded giving the phone back and driving forward.

We soon arrived at a huge mansion and Louis swore even after living in Doncaster for years he had never been here.

"Are We Sure Liam, As in our Liam lives here?" Niall asked And I rolled My eyes

"Maya and him are both loaded mate, don't doubt it" I said and Niall sighed

"So I'm the only one without any money," Niall said a little disappointed and Amelia's turned to him and looked into His eyes "Money Means nothing, at least you have Lou and me," she said and he nodded, content with his life.

they got out of the car to see a curly-haired boy getting luggage out of a car with oh so familiar tattoos.

fuck.

*** 

Harry's pov

I was giggling and was on cloud nine, nothing could bring me down, I almost felt like singing but that would prove their point of me bring drunk and I was not drunk.

"Mr Tomlinson do I need to go pick us ms. Tomlinson" a voice called from behind us and took everything in me not to turn as I saw Zayn and Gigi's face go pale, was Louis here? was he married? why is this happening to me?

"Fuck" I cursed under my breath as I knew I had to turn because they were all looking at the car behind us. I turned to see his perfectly tanned skin with more tattoo's, his hair in a quiff and him in a suit, fuck he looked hot and all business.

"Thank you jeff and cliff I don't need you with me at all times, keep the car on standby if I ever need to escape or if the bride does, oh and tell my sister I expect her tomorrow," he said smirking, the driver just nodded while the bodyguard went to take out their luggage, and then Louis was staring right at us, more specifically me.

A woman linking her hand with Louis cleared her throat, nudging Louis to get his attention.

"Loubear, introduce me," she said batting her eyelashes at Louis And I almost puked at them and loubear seriously? Louis just looked at me with guilt and apologetic eyes but then shrugged it off.

"Right um Gigi Hadid, my favourite model, Zayn malik also model, they're together and harry styles-singer and I didn't quite catch her name," he said as Niall just still stared at us in shock.

"It's Julie Alterio," Julie said going in to shake Louis's hand but he just stood there until the woman shook Julie's hand instead.

"Amelia Woolley, I work with Louis and Niall," she said moving back to where she was before whispering something into Louis's ear, he just nodded and I scoffed at The couple and looked at the entrance of probably the most luxurious house you will find in Doncaster, where Liam came Out with Maya laughing completely and utterly in love and I smiled at the sight but I could feel the hangover coming from the drinks or the sight of Louis after so many years.

"Oh shit," Liam said as he saw all of Us awkwardly standing there at the entrance of his house.

"Um, babe something wrong?" Maya asked and Liam just shook his head

"Maya u already know Gigi and Zayn but that's Niall, um Louis and Harry and I believe the one with harry is Julie, and the one with Louis is Amelia"

"Oh," Maya said and looked between me and Louis, nodding to herself.

"Yes I'm Amelia," Amelia said raising her hand and going to shake Liam's and Maya's hand "I'm Louis and Niall's date, were kind of threesome, congratulations by the way," she said and Liam choked on air.

"Um yeah thanks, were quite happy," Maya said and just nodded still a little struck by Amelia's boldness.

"And that would make me Julie, thanks for having me," Julie said and Liam nodded and smiled.

"No problem, the more the merrier," he said nudging Maya's arm.

"Yeah just tell him" Amelia whispered into Louis's ear and Niall seemed also into the conversation, possibly about me?

"Um, Liam listen I hate to do this," he said pausing when Niall glared at him, so they weren't talking about me, silly of me to think he was "like I was saying I might have to leave a little earlier," he said and Liam's smile fell from his face.

"Is this because of certain people?" Liam asked said avoiding my gaze and Louis only chuckled, shaking his head.

"no, we all want to patch things honestly want your wedding to go smoothly, What he's trying to say is he has a shit ton of work that Amelia and I tried very hard to get him out of and if he could, he would stay also fucking missed you, man," Niall said hugging Liam tightly.

"Can't you push it back for a few days?" Liam asked as Niall let go and Louis expressions were unreadable like they were barely there, I remember when I could look at his face and read his expression like a book, guess things change or people do.

"He really can't," Amelia said going to Niall and linking her arms with him.

"Okay very well um so you've talked to the threesome, meet harry and Julie," Liam said putting a hand behind Maya, guiding her.

"Harry, I love your music. it's great to finally meet the face behind the music" Maya said and I thanked her, I glanced over at Zayn and Liam hugging and I smiled at the little reunion.

"Um yeah and this is Julie," I said and Maya smiled at Julie, talking about fashion week and brands or whatever because Julie was a fashion student at uni.

"Zayn and Gigi always a pleasure," she said moving on to meet Zayn and Gigi who looked like the most composed people here.

"Mate you reek of alcohol," Liam said patting my back.

"Oops," I said and he chuckled.

"Brings me back to the good old days where I would drive you home after a hangover," he said and I just mentally slapped myself, cringing at the memories.

"Hey hare, how you-" Julie began but I cut her before she finished.

"Perfectly fine, no emotions," I said and she smiled at me convinced but god there were so many emotions.

"Harry I'm going to go visit Tracey," Julie said and I smiled because as much as I wanted to visit Tracey who was Julie's possible girlfriend, I didn't want to interrupt them so I just waved as she walked away.

"Your girlfriend coming back," Amelia asked her shoulder swung around Niall.

"Um no don't think so, we haven't met yet I'm Harry," I said walking over to my biggest betrayal.

"Boy have I heard about you from these two," she said swinging her arm around my shoulder and I think she's just a very affectionate and bold person at this point and I like it, except for when she's all flirty with Louis.

"Have you?" I asked looking at Niall who looked flushed.

"Harry um, it's really good to see you since everything, I've missed you," Niall said quietly and I just went and engulfed him into a hug.

"Missed you too and stop being shy around us, where's the nialler we know and love" I said and he chuckled

"I was a jerk" he said a tear falling from him face

"No that wasn't you," I said and I heard Louis say 'typical' under his breath and I don't know why despite every bone in my body telling me not to reply, I did.

"What was that?" I asked and he looked up from his phone at me with the same unreadable expression "nothing and hello to you too haz, long time no see" he joked and I just huffed because I don't need to let him get to me.

"Hey Ni and Lou" Gigi said and Niall went and hugged her, she seems surprised but rubbed his back.

"Sorry for not calling," he said and she just laughed.

"No problem," she said and Niall turned to see Liam and Zayn talking about something.

After a very heavy apology by Niall, I told him to relax and that I forgave him ages ago and wanted to be friends again soon the tension was gone, I would just ignore Louis. Maya and Amelia started becoming a part of our little group, Julie called me shortly after telling me she would be back tomorrow and would be staying with Tracey. After getting settled in and eating dinner, we all talked Liam told us we could pick any room except the master and to be awake by 7 sharp because his family and other guests were also staying here, we all said our goodbyes, making it to their room for a good night's sleep and right now as I laid in bed I was really thankful for the alcohol because as soon as I sat down I was in deep sleep.

***

Louis pov

"Hello, who is this?" I spoke into the phone as it was a random number

"Hello, Louis Tomlinson?"

"yes"

"This is park hill hospital we have a Félicité and Johannah Tomlinson, we tried reaching Daniel Deakin who was unavailable but there has been an accident we need you to get here right away"

I woke up immediately gasping for air.

Last night everyone went to sleep but amelia and Niall stayed in my room talking and left around 1 but that wasn't the reason I couldn't sleep well. Today was a lot of things except for the fact my company takes the life out of me, I met Harry, he looked even better, longer hair and he had tattoos which I had never seen before and the eager to trace them and touch him was starting to win, but he showed up with his little girlfriend despite the fact he told me he wasn't into Julie when we were going out, I pretended not to know her and tried to act cool but honestly I'm freaking out, Zayn seemed to have let things go and it all felt like it was just us a group of teenagers from Doncaster with no idea what the next day would bring, except this time Harry wasn't mine, I rolled in my sleep and groaned when I saw light seep through the curtains, I then realized I probably didn't sleep the whole night too scared of my thoughts and dream. I heard my door creak and I looked at it when I saw Niall and Amelia peek their head in.

"Told you he would be awake, owe me now," Niall said and Amelia groaned.

"This is so unfair you guys practically live together," she said and Niall grinned.

"Shouldn't have accepted the bet" he sang walking in with Amelia both of them still in their nightclothes.

"Lou the boy is so jealous he saw me going out of your room last night and thought I was probably snogging you" amelia spoke and I looked at her confused, why would harry be jealous?

"No, he isn't and please stop with the flirting, it's getting weird."

"Yes he thinks you and amelia are together, did you not see him yesterday? so obvious." Niall said.

"Niall I don't think so, plus he has Julie," I said as I got up, resting my head on the headboard, rubbing my eyes as I felt my bed dip with Niall climbing under the covers.

"What its cold plus Julie is totally into the girls or both, I don't know but the point is she's with some girl right now," Niall said and I just groaned when I heard my email notification on my phone.

"We going to Lottie's or she's coming here?" Niall asked and I looked at the time it was 7 so I shrugged.

"Yeah why not, I'll call her here but the twins have school right now"

"Liam told us to wake up at seven, wanker!" I heard zayn say knocking on a door across mine and I just realised harry was right across me the whole night.

"Niall I'm gonna take a shower and meet you all downstairs" amelia called out leaving the room and I hid under the covers for two more minutes until I got up and went for a shower myself telling Niall to get loss.

**

Harry's pov

"New day harry, don't worry" Julie spoke as she curled the last strand of her hair for the rehearsal dinner tonight but right now we could do anything we wanted.

"You look stunning," I said and she flipped her hair in exaggeration.

"Indeed I do, now go away, I have things to do," she said and I rolled my eyes going to the stairs of the mansion and walking down to see a skinny girl with platinum blonde hair with black glasses pulled back, looking around the house.

"Harry?" the girl squealed and I figured she must be a guest who is a fan.

"A fan?" I asked going towards her and she scoffed.

"Get over yourself" she sassed in a way a Tomlinson would.

"Lottie" I screamed going to hug her.

"Wow you've changed, I mean your hair and height," she said and I laughed grinning.

"So have you coloured hair and tans," I said and she just smiled at me.

"Zayn has been looking for you-" amelia started but was interrupted when she saw Lottie with me.

"Amelia meet Lottie, Lottie meet Louis's girlfriend," I said and Lottie looked confused.

"Amelia Wooley right? yeah, my brother told me about you" she said hugging her still a little confused but then amelia whispered something into Lottie's ear which she nodded understandingly at. I felt disappointed that none of them denied that amelia and Louis were in fact dating.

"Harry, like I was saying Niall and zayn, have been looking for you and if you find Gigi send her my way," amelia said before diving into a conversation with Lottie about her new tan and cosmetic's line and I nodded going up the stairs spotting Gigi and Maya talking to some of Liam's family, welcoming them and I told her to stop by amelia and then I went to Niall's empty room so I tried zayn's, still no luck so I tried Louis's and saw Louis standing there naked with a towel wrapped around his lower half and I felt my breath hitch at the sight.

"Sorry I was looking for Niall," I said covering my eyes and he chuckled darkly.

"Nothing you haven't seen before and Niall's right here," he said pointing to zayn and Niall just observing our conversation, I took my hand off my eyes and walked past Louis towards Niall and zayn.

"Oh and Lottie stopped by she's with amelia, talking," I said and Louis face widened in alert and Niall chuckled.

"shit," Louis said and Niall's face was now red from the laughter he was holding in.

"What?" zayn asked and Niall bit his lip from laughing out.

"she knows way too much," Louis said and I grinned because I could imagine Louis doing stupid things while drunk, wait no I promised myself not to let him be on my mind.

"We met amelia when we were pissed drunk so some interesting storied there, she worked for this guy Richard who we all collectively hate but then she changed her mind that was a start of a beautiful friendship," Niall said smiling fondly at a memory soon Louis phone rang and the smile from his face fell.

"no, I told you......Thursday... yes Thursday... don't make me regret this Gretchen..... okay sure bye."

Niall looked at him understandingly and smiled.

"So why do you think amelia would bring up some drunk story to Lottie" zayn asked

"Because she likes to make people uncomfortable and on their toes, that's what I love about her," Louis said and I felt jealousy wash over me, love?

"Julie also seems great mate, although we haven't seen her" Niall spoke

"She's visiting family," I said because there's no way in hell I'm going to say, girlfriend. I've got to have a date at the wedding if Louis does as well.

"I thought she was from holmes-" Louis spoke but was interrupted.

"Louis" Lottie exclaimed and Louis kept a hand on his towel as she squeezed his torso, hugging him with impact, pushing him.

"Lottie, my hair is drenched and I am in a towel," Louis said and she shrugged.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, now tell me about how life is? new love interests?" she said but not before greeting zayn and Niall in hugs.

"Why are you being nice? what do you want?" he said and she laughed.

"Hey mister 'im rich and famous', I've got my own money don't need yours so stop forcing it on me, you and harry sure need to humble yourselves, he called me a fan!"

"I know you don't need it my accountant keeps me up to date," he said smiling like sunshine making his crinkles by his eyes.

"Okay stalker"

'Anyways I'm going to change, unless everyone want to stay for the show'

"what show?" Julie said making her presence known as she walked in.

"Hello, I'm Lottie" Lottie spoke.

" I'm Julie, you must be Louis's sister," she said as they shook hands.

"Niall, zayn you are needed by amelia and Gigi also Liam sends a message that his and Maya have family in this house now so please don't do something Liam wouldn't want you to do," Julie said as Niall and zayn left the room.

"Can you actually leave only Harold and Lottie have seen the goods, so they can stay?" Louis said and Julie just looked at me before nodding and heading out.

"Um I'm going to join her clearly you haven't talked yet, please behave, boys, it is Liam's wedding, let the past remain the past," Lottie said as she walked out.

***

Third-person

As Lottie left the room, Harry waited till he heard the door close behind him and he left out a deep breath shakily before speaking.

"Listen this is going to be short but I don't want our past to get in the way of Liam's big day" Harry lets out.

"Right me neither brings me back to the whole friend's conversation" Louis smiled shortly.

"So yeah that's all if you agree, that's good," Harry said completely depriving himself of anything to do with Louis and his past.

"well you don't have to be so distant towards me" Louis spoke.

"well don't have to break my heart without a reason and just walk back into my life expecting me to be all close" harry mocked making Louis stiffen.

"right," he said under his breath.

"So why did you do it?" harry said curiously and slightly tipsy from the cherry wine he had with Julie in the morning.

"I don't want to talk about it" Louis said

"Right sorry, how could I ever forget"

"Why do you even care, you're with Julie" Louis barked back.

"So what if I am? you shouldn't care" harry lied

"Do you think it's easy for me to see you with her, god Harry I miss you, i-I cant move on" Louis broke out but immediately regretted it.

"you are so selfish. Missed me? How dare you say that, you cant walk in here and pretend you didn't break my heart because you broke up with me, left me, not the other way around, you are the one who was supposed to have moved on because I haven't and I wasn't the one who completely shattered my heart that also right after the launch party you are such an asshole, being rich really changed you"

"My sister, mother and father died and i-"

"Okay, I get that Louis, they died but I was there, I was willing to be there and take care of you but you decided to be the, fuck up, you are," Harry said going to reach the handle for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To be with Julie, why don't you go find whoever it was you came with"

"I didn't come with anyone, amelia is just a friend who needed a place to crash, I'm pretty sure she and Niall have something going on"

"Right 'friend' " harry snorted at the word.

"Yes friend and I don't understand you, you say you aren't over me but you write songs about Taylor or Kendall"

"How do you know about my songs you don't even listen to them, do you?"

"Of course I do, i-I spent hours listening to your voice" Louis confessed.

"Wh- then how do you not know who they are about?" harry asked shocked.

"I haven't seen you in five years we aren't friends I wouldn't know"

"You dumbass, they're about you" harry screamed.

"No, they're not," Louis said shaking his head.

"Okay is that all?" Harry said as he turned towards the door.

"What you're just gonna walk out?"

"No Louis that's what you do, I'm going to end this conversation because it's going nowhere"

"That's not true," Louis said pushing harry into a wall, near the door and kissing him desperately and roughly harry didn't hesitate to kiss back making the kiss passionate.

"I lo-" Harry started.

"Please Don't!" Louis said.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't say it back."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't" he confirmed.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was going to say I loathe you for doing that but it is nice to know how much you care" Harry admits.

"Louieeeee" amelia voice echoed in a hallway and harry immediately pulled away when the door opened.

"There you are Lou, Naill's being completely oblivious, how many times do I have to touch his shoulder for him to understand I like him" she slurred while holding an almost empty glass of wine.

"She gets drunk easy, I'm going to take care of this" Louis said to harry, putting an arm around Amelia and walking out.

Harry traced his lips, after all the heartbreak and progress.

What just happened?

***

I was feeling mixed emotions but I put amelia safe in her guest room and went down the stairs to find two girls with Cliff.

"Lou" daisy jumps into my lap despite being thirteen, daisy loves me and so does phoebe but daisy reminds me of myself because she's loud and sneaky while phoebe is shyer and quite like fizzy but I love them equally.

"I can't believe my eyes, how long has it been dot?" I spoke and phoebe followed into Liam's house after daisy, jumping onto me as well.

"Lou missed you," Pheobe said and hugged him tightly.

"Lovely reunion," Niall said as he walked into the main area down the stairs.

"Hello, Niel," daisy said as Niall walked down the stairs to the middle of the room.

"Missed me?" Lottie asked as she came down the opposite stairs.

"We saw you this morning, before school," phoebe said and daisy hummed in agreement.

"Sorry you're the unwanted one, what can I say perks of being the oldest" I teased.

"More like perks of spoiling them with gifts"

"Is Liam here?" A woman asked as she made her way from the sitting area.

"Um no hi I'm Louis," I said shaking her hand.

"I already knew that, I'm Luna, Maya's friend"

"And I'm Niall and that is Lottie and these two are daisy and Phoebe," Niall spoke.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all" luna said shaking everyone's hand.

"Already knew that?" I questions and she laughed.

"Yeah, I literally saw a magazine on a table with your face on it right before I came here, so I recognized you"

"Trouble And danger?" Harry asked as he almost tripped at how fast he was walking.

"Harry," both said in unison and phoebe and daisy jumped into his hug and his bicep flexed as he hugged them both at the same time.

"Your hair is so long. and curly, we haven't seen you since so long" Pheobe spoke and I was surprised because she was usually shy, but Harry isn't a stranger.

"Yes me too trouble" he teased phoebe with that nickname as she blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm not danger anymore, I actually like the name daisy now" daisy spoke and harry rolled his eye's.

"You will always be danger to me" and although I knew harry calls them that I can't remember why.

"Um wow that's cute but I should get going" luna announced and I had almost forgotten she was here.

"Nice to meet you, Tomlinson," she said leaning in to whisper "you should definitely as him out because I can't take the heart eye's kid" and then disappears.

"Who was that?" Harry asked

"Maya's friend," I said as I saw harry's face, it was flushed with swollen lips perhaps from the kiss?

I felt like Harry was the drug I took to make myself feel normal again but the truth is losing three people in one year changes you, it changed me and I wanted to protect harry from the outcome but seeing him here and kissing him was wrong, I shouldn't have pushed the boundaries I was finally feeling normal like I wasn't falling in the endless pit that is depression and my thoughts, the god awful thoughts that keep me up at the night or the hallucinations.

"Louis, you've been zoning out a lot, are you okay?" Lottie asked and I nodded.

"Always am," I said putting on a convincing smile.

"Rehearsal dinner is in two hours so please get ready," Liam said as he came towards us.

"I'm sorry dot and pheebs but I got to go now," I said and they looked at each other confused.

"Louis you know I invited your family right?" Liam said and now it was my turn to be confused.

"Why?" I asked as he smiled.

"They were basically my second siblings and jay was my second mother and troy and dan they were my second father and I want them all here on my wedding day, even if they aren't here physically," Liam said and the first urge was to cry but not now, not today, I thought to myself because they can't see me like this.

"Thanks, Li," I said and he was going to hug me but Niall squeezed me instead, Liam laughed joining in and nudging harry and he huffed but gave in to the hug.

"Guys, I'm fine, it's not a fragile topic any more, I won't freak out and have a meltdown at the mention of their names," I said and they pulled away as Niall wiped a tear from his face.

"It still is for me" Niall spoke and I turned to see Lottie hugging the twins despite Pheobe's protest.

"Lovely, now get your arse to change," Liam said clapping his hands and going to see other people.

"This wedding is chaotic," Lottie said and we all hummed.

"Well I think they love each other so it's easy, you know love makes things easy," Harry said and I felt the previous conversation hit me, the kiss, the unsettled feelings.

"Harry's become deep, I love the songs by the way" Niall spoke.

"Yeah know a thing or two about love" he replied.

"Are you dating Kendall Jenner?" daisy asked as she looked at Harry who froze.

"Um why?" he asked

"Because I see pictures of her and you and with Taylor and with so many cool, famous people but you aren't as cool as them, neither is lou. I don't understand how you both even are considered famous, a bunch of dorks if you ask me"

"Well I'm not dating Kendall and if you want you can meet these cool people with me, just ask you mu- brother, to book you a flight and off we go" harry spoke a daisy rolled her eyes

"I'm not eight anymore you know, you can talk to me normally," she said and phoebe hummed in agreement.

"Well, you can come to the room I'm staying in and hang out with me while Louis changes" Niall offered to Lottie and they all accepted as we made our way to the separate rooms to get dressed.

☾☁︎☯︎♥︎

Louis pov

I walked out of my room to see the door opposite to me open, I saw harry step out his long hair over his shoulder and the curls bouncing, his floral suit hugging his body and his jawline sharp as he turns back to close the door

"oh hi," Julie said as she walked out of Harry's room as well.

"Hi," I said still staring at Harry and his perfect face and pink irresistible lips.

"Um Louis can I talk to you?" harry spoke putting both his hands into pockets with a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh um yeah sure," I said as Julie gave harry a questioning glare which he just smiled at to reassured her as she walked away from the hallway we were both in. As soon as Julie was out of sight a large hand pushed my chest making me back up into the wall.

"been waiting to do this" he said and started kissing me vehemently

"Harry..." I moaned as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I felt this newfound arousal from him being dominant since he never was the dominant one in our relationship. After a few seconds of moaning and panting, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, smiling with my beloved dimples.

"I'm sorry" he spoke after we got our breathing in control.

"For what?"

"Kissing you, falling in love with you, not getting over you, lying about Julie and I being-"

"I'm not" I whispered and kissed his nose and he laughed.

"What's with you and Eskimo kissing?" he said and I smiled at the memory of the best day of my life.

"I'm sorry," I said taking a deep breath and removing the curl that was getting lose and pushing it behind his ear.

"For what?" he mocked.

"For not moving on, for kissing you, for being an asshole and for letting you go," I said.

"It hurts," he said.

"What does?"

"Seeing you happy without me" he confessed.

"I'm not happy," I said and he smiled shaking his head.

"That's a lie, you've got everything you wanted," he said looking into my eyes with his jade ones.

"And lost the only thing that makes life worth living," I said and he removed his forehead from mine and adjusted his clothes, straightening them out with his hands.

"I can't trust you that easy, so please don't expect us to go back to whatever you want" he spoke a little shakily.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know you shouldn't"

"Why? and don't say you can't, I deserve that much," he said a simple question that crushed my heart.

"Okay," I said and he looked a little surprised but nodded for me to continue.

"It was the night mum died um I had returned from the hospital and I saw you with mitch and your other musician friends and you seemed so happy in our little flat, I stayed quiet and I watched you sing, I think that was the first time that whole month I smiled genuinely and when you saw me your smile fell and you told your friends to leave and I didn't want to be the reason for your unhappiness, it's like I was falling into this hole and I was dragging you down with me and you should have to deal with that, you shouldn't have to pretend for me and I really appreciated you staying by me in the hospital as I waited for mum to wake up or the days you took care of my family because I was weak and wouldn't help I just didn't deserve you, I still don't haz, I- fuck -I can't pull you back into my shit, it's like how mum used to drag me into her shit and being on the other side I know how it feel and I'm sorry, I just couldn't and despite all that, the stupid media was ruining things for us and no matter what you say I know you aren't happy with me and I had to let you go, it was the right thing to do" I said and finally looked up as I saw his expression, his jaw had dropped to the floor as he stood there looking at me in disbelief.

"You dumbass, why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"Haz if I did you wouldn't tell me the truth I mean-"

"Okay first off all stop assuming things, you aren't a mind reader Lou, I can't believe I didn't see it, I-I thought you didn't love me anymore and you experienced three deaths in the span of two months Lou and I didn't expect you to be a bundle of joy, I wanted you to cry and let it all out while I took care of you, I hate your whole I have to be brave for everyone personality, you don't have to pretend with me, you never had to pretend with me, that's what we were about, it's like you treat me as if I'm just anyone else, what was it you used to say 'I lie to everyone but you' I guess that was a lie."

"Harry fuck I shouldn't have told you, can we just go back to being friends. I need you in my life I'm sorry"

"Friends Seriously? I'll never just be your friend Lou, there's too much history. I'm sorry but I need to say this, you are allowed to be sad and you are allowed to talk to me about it because I may not be going through it but I can listen and sit with you and eat ice cream till you feel better, that's what I'm for, you can't bottle up everything Louis and you can't push me away as a way to shield me from the outcome if I was unhappy it was because I was watching the person I love to push me away like I was a stranger like I didn't know you."

"Haz I'm sorry, please just I understand that you want space and time to process this and I don't deserve you, but I'm selfish because I've tried living without you and it's horrible and I want you to be a part of my life, I'm just stupid god, I'm so stupid, you mean so much to me and I didn't release I was pushing you away, I just didn't want to be a burden to you," I said the last part quietly.

"Louis you are not a burden, if you would have told me this earlier we could have talked it out, I'm sorry if you felt like you couldn't tell me how you feel, I was just so wrapped up in my music to notice, I'm a terrible person and all these years I blamed you"

"No don't say that it was my fault, you shouldn't apologise."

"No I should because I know you and I know about your past and I was too blind to see if I was greedy and-"

"No I'm sorry I swear-"

"Okay Louis I forgive you, I may not trust you right now but I do forgive you and can we please stop apologising."

"Harry you should hate me"

"But I love you," he said softly and I just stood there.

"You don't have to say it back but somehow I never stopped and yeah, let's take this slow."

"And what is this?" I asked.

"Um, let's see where it goes?"

"Okay and haz just for the record, I love you too with everything inside me," I said and then someone cleared their throat near me and we both jumped apart at the sound.

"would now be a good time to ask what the hell is going on?" Amelia said as she looked between me and harry.

"um, so how much did you hear," I asked and she smiled proudly.

"I've got to tell Niall our OTP is back, ugh also harry chill with the death glares I'm not going to take Louis away," Amelia said and harry gave me a questioning look.

"oh yeah so Amelia and Niall thought that Amelia flirting with me would make you jealous," I said sheepishly and he just smiled, dimples on full display.

"well Amelia it's nice to know that but after the last time I saw you I kind of gathered you liked Niall," he said and Amelia's eyes widened.

"wait what do you mean?"

"you had a little too much to drink and basically screamed out your feeling for Niall but don't fret only Harold and I heard you"

"I hate you," Amelia said.

"Feeling mutual and were just about to go to the venue, the rehearsal dinner is at so you might want to look nicer," I said as I walked towards the stairs and harry laughed when she flipped me off.

"so" I spoke as we walked down the stairs.

"so?"

"are we telling Niall and the others or do we still have to send dagger eyes to each other?" I asked and he laughed linking our arms.

"no um, would it be a mean if we started fighting and I kissed you randomly and pranked them"

"yes, I have my partner in crime back and I couldn't be happier," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I know, haven't stopped grinning since I forgave you but the feeling mutual"

"Lou most of the people are at the venue and Lottie said she had to go home so the twins could change and be there in their cars, so it's just you, harry, Niall, zigi, Amelia and Julie, mind taking them in your car cause I've got to go with Maya right now and I'm pretty sure Niall's not ready yet"

"Woah Liam don't get stressed, I'll make sure they're all there, it's your big day man don't worry the best man's got it under control," I said and he let a relieved breath out as he thanked me and walked away not even noticing Harry's hand linked with mine.

"Alright now let's round-up everyone, you get the one's you came with, I'll get mine and meet here in five," I asked harry, he nodded and we split up to find everyone, after rounding up Niall and Amelia we exited the house to find harry already there with the others "we can take Lou's car since it has three rows, so one of us will drive," Niall said and I walked over to Cliff and told him to take the day off as we all got into the car and somehow managed to convince Julie and Gigi to get in the third row and Niall to sit in the middle of Zayn and Amelia.

"since when do they sit together?" I heard Zayn whisper and I had to fight the smile threatening to break out as I started the car. I looked over at Harry and he nodded as a way of telling me to say something to start the fight.

"so how has everyone been today?" I asked and a chorus of 'pretty good' and 'not bad' came.

"wonderful" Harry said with a smile.

"didn't ask you" I replied and looked into the rear-view mirror to see very uncomfortable and confused faces.

"well sometimes you don't get everything you want," Harry said full-on smiling because no one could really see his face and I had to bite back my smile from just seeing him smile.

"what's that supposed to mean?" I said in a more serious tone

"you know" he replied.

"Clearly I don't," I said a little louder and I turned to harry and he smashed our lips together giggling.

"what the fuck?" Niall yelled.

"mate, have you been drinking?" Zayn asked and Gigi and Julie just looked at us curiously.

"cheeky" I said as he pulled away and I stopped at the red light to turn back to see their faces

"oh my god, this can't be happening!" Niall squealed.

"since when?" Julie spoke this time.

"um 1 hour?" harry replied as I started driving again once the light was green.

"yes I want details, have you told Liam? why did you break up in the first place? my Larry heart can't take this!" Niall slurred and I let harry answer them as I drove attentively.

"uh we talked it out and breaking up made us realize that we're better together but we aren't. really dating it's kind of a new thing so don't get your hopes up" harry said nervously and I put a hand on his thigh and he seemed a little reassured by the small gesture.

"well, congratulations again? Lou if you break his heart I will personally kill you" Zayn said and I smiled.

"Thanks again and I won't"

"Julie say something." harry spoke and I felt a little uneasy by how much Julie's opinion mattered to harry.

"well you didn't think to tell me and I thought we were best friends hare so I don't know what to say and you know I'm not that fond of Louis but he has his charm so if you want my blessing or whatever you obviously have it but I wish you talked to me," she said a little hurt.

"well, by the way, I think you guys have always been strong, so it's good to see you guys back like old times," Gigi said and I smiled at her through the mirror and parked the car as we all got out, Niall jumped on me hugging me.

"I'm so proud of you, I didn't think you would talk to him but you did and you're my best friend, please don't break up with harry because Lou you've never been happy without him and you know it also I can't believe Amelia knew before me"

"aw Niall's gone soft" I said and he glared at me

"I'm being serious," he said as he removed himself from me.

"well, then I know that," I said and he nodded taking Amelia's hand and walking into the place where a lot of people were gathered.

"Are you okay?" I asked Harry and he smiled.

"Yeah, I talked to Julie and I guess everything okay for now..."

"and?"

"and that's scary" he finished.

"babe I wish I could go back in time and change things "

"hey I don't think that would change anything, so now let's go in, shall we?" he said holding out his hand,

"We shall," I said taking it and walking towards the table where we all would sit because we were a part of the wedding.

***

after circulating and talking with the guests, we sat on the table with Liam and Maya's family along with Maya's bridesmaids and harry and Niall were sitting near me and Zayn was sitting next to Gigi despite being a groomsman. Liam starts of the toast followed by Maya and then one from Liam's mum and then one from Maya's maid of honour who was Luna and then one by me as Liam's best man, we all ate and then talked till Liam and Maya announced that we all could go him and rest up for tomorrow.

"I'm going to Tracey's, so don't wait up" Julie announced as she started walking out of the venue and harry followed after her, I don't know what the deal was with them but I didn't like how Julie reacted to the news.

Listen, Jules, you know I love you but I'm sorry, what can I do to fix this?"

"I thought we were best friends and Louis the guys who you have been in love with for years, you kiss him and don't even tell me, like Amelia knew before me"

"she caught us and it was new, I should have told you, I know," Harry said as I walked towards them.

"well I'm not mad at you and I'm sorry for yelling but I was just pissed and I really do have plans with Tracey."

"okay see you later and talk"

"As long as you convince Liam to let me bring Tracey," she said with a smirk.

"I'll try no promises" Harry called out as she crossed the street.

"you okay?" I asked and he rolled his eyes grinning.

"yes and now can we please go home, I can't wait to cuddle," he said and my body stiffened.

"oh we don't have to," Harry said looking at his feet.

"um well I didn't think you were ready for that," I said and he looked up meeting my gaze and pecked my cheek.

"I am as long as I'm still the small spoon," he said and I smiled nodding.

once we all got to the manor, Gigi and Zayn went to their room giggling, Amelia and Niall didn't come to my room to give us privacy and harry and I went to my room as I changed into boxer's and a shirt and he stripped to boxers and nothing else and I had a hard time keeping my gaze to his face.

"sleep now?" he said while yawning and I smiled at his cuteness.

"hmm come cuddle," I said and he got under the covers and put his head on my chest and hugged me sideways.

after a good five minutes, I could hear small snores coming and I smiled finally going to sleep without anything bothering me.

***

"what's happening?" I asked as I saw the empty hospital room.

"Mr Tomlinson?" the nurse called.

"she's awake?" I asked but the nurse looked at the doctor next to her with sad eyes.

"um please take a seat and-"

"no, no, no" I shouted, "you said she was better, why would you say that!" I screamed and everyone watched me with sympathetic eyes.

"Mr Tomlinson, can we call anyone," the nurse asked, "should we call harry or Lottie?"

"Lou wake up," harry voice said as I sprung up from my position and pulled my knees up to my chest as I watched a figure next to me rubbing my back.

"Hey it's alright, you're safe"

"Harry?" I asked.

"yes. I'm here"

"I'm scared" I admitted.

"I'm here babe, nothing's going to happen"

"I don't want you to leave like the other's"

"I'm not leaving, please believe me"

"no that's what they all say."  
"well, i came back right?"  
"no, you left me."  
"i always come back," he stated.  
"promise to always come back?"  
"promise," he said kissing my forehead  
"okay" I said as I melted into his embrace as he played with my hair until I was fast asleep and the only thought I had was

fucking hell I love him.

***

it was the day after Liam's wedding and I felt horrible, I can't just ask harry to come to London and I can't leave London and I don't even know if we're dating, it's all very confusing but as I look up to see Harry's face while I lay my head on his chest I know that everything is alright.  
"stop staring" harry mumbles as I chuckle kissing his chin and then moving out of bed while he holds my waist pushing me back in.  
"I don't want to wake up yet," Harry says as I go back to lying next to him.  
"haz?"  
"Lou."  
"do you think I could do something before going back?"  
"I'm sure there's time now since you woke me up super early"  
"I did not wake you up!"  
"you woke me up, I don't until 10 actually no one does, I bet if we go out everyone is tired and in bed and there's a pin drop silence"  
"We didn't get sleep" I mumble as harry stops running his hand through my hair.  
"you had nightmares and you look tired boo."  
"I am tired and stressed but right now I feel good"  
"okay maybe just change put on a coat and head where you want to go since it's cold"  
"Okay, has," I said as I got up and took a hot shower during the cold winter and then changed, putting on a coat and vans while harry only changed and put on a coat and sat at the foot of the bed rubbing his eyes still slightly sleepy.  
"let's go," I said as we left the room hand in hand and walked out of the house.  
"car?" Harry asked.  
"um let's walk," I said as I felt my nerves ramble.  
"harry styles!" a girl squealed.  
"um yes hi," Harry said slightly embarrassed by his duck flip flops.  
"I'm Nadia and I'm a huge fan, you've helped me so much it's so great to meet you" the girl gushed over Harry.  
"well I'm happy I could and that I have you as a fan," Harry said and she then turned her gaze to me.  
"Hello I'm Louis, would you like me to take a picture of both of you?" I asked and she nodded vigorously as she handed me her phone and I took the picture returning it  
"Are you the CEO of that really big company? I swear I've seen you somewhere" the girl asked but I just shook my head.  
"it was great meeting you and um not to sound like an asshole but please don't tell anyone you saw me," Harry said and she smiled nodding.  
"thank you for letting me do this, sorry for interrupting enjoy the day with Louis," she said as she walked away skipping.  
"Harold I must say it's weird seeing you like this but I'm proud of you," I said as harry blushed taking my hand and walking up to the cemetery.  
"um, Louis what are we doing here?" Harry asked.  
"I haven't visited since..." and I felt like the words were caught in my throat.  
"Okay, let us go or do you want me to wait."  
"come with me" I whispered and he nodded as we walked in and I saw the tombstone that read Johannah 'jay' Poulson Deakin and next to it are my grandparents and next to it fizz's, I sat down onto the patch of grass near the tombstone and traced the words.  
"hi mum it's me, I haven't talked to you since the funeral but I know you're listening, oh and guess what I got him back, it took me years to realize but I did it, Liam's got married yesterday, I know the silly Payne kid who was bald when we met is getting married," I said laughing while fitting back the tears "if you were able to speak your first question would be, 'are you happy boo?' and I would say yes but I lied, I've never been happy and that made me feel like a freak because even though everyone around me was happy I couldn't be, I don't feel happy, I feel tired and used" I felt a hand on my shoulder as I spoke and I turned to see harry standing there and turning to head the away from the tombstone towards a bench, "I've never felt truly happy mum, I remember when I was a kid I felt not good enough, then I felt fear because of Mark, fear turned to anger and I shut everyone out, there was no hope for me, well there was a little hope called harry. I never realised this back then but we were too young to even notice that he changed me and didn't try to fix me but changed me without trying." I said as I looked over my shoulder to see the boy sitting on a bench, hand in his coat pockets and nose red from the weather and I smiled "he's my hope and I understand what you meant by falling in love, I used to think it would never be a possibility but he believed in me and didn't ask for anything in return, he took care of me and our family, he turned my anger into love and compassion, so mum if you asked me if I was happy today, I would reply truly and genuinely over the moon" I got up and walked to fizz's tombstone and saw a flower kept and I instantly knew it was from Travis, I sat down on the grass.  
"hey, fizz I miss you... you were my rock, no one has ever been as understanding as you, Lottie might going over to LA and I'm worried for her, I knew it was your dream to go there and start a tattoo parlour but looks like Lottie's the one who's going and you better hitch hike a ride to there with her because I want your dreams to come true, um I want you to know that I know I was angry when you didn't talk to troy but I hope you mum and him are happy in heaven, I love you and miss you, um yeah and for updates in our family let's see Gemma started dating a new guy, Marcus is still travelling all over the world sending postcards, travis and I aren't in touch anymore but he clearly really loved you and misses you, I got my baby back and oh Lottie is now a blonde which is really disturbing and now she's encouraging daisy to go blonde and phoebe is becoming a shy but sassy girl, like you and I swear I see mum in her every day, well that's all and I wish you were here, I love you always bye"  
I walked over to Harry and sat on the bench looking at him  
"be mine?" I asked randomly and he looked surprised.  
"I'll always have and will be yours, Lou, um I know things are hard but don't lie to me ever about how you feel, even if it is tired and stressed and promise me not to leave"  
"I'll never leave princess" he smiled at the nickname and caressed my cheek.  
"When we go back ill have a lot of new songs to produce and you have your company and I wouldn't ask you to leave but we can take turns meeting, right?" he asked nervously.  
"babe ill fly or drive any amount of time to just meet you, don't worry and I expect the same from you" less I said and he chuckled shaking his head.  
"so boyfriends?"  
"harry you did not just ask me that in a cemetery," I said and he scoffed.  
"you ruined it"  
"yes of course boyfriends," I said kissing him.  
this better last forever because I'm never letting go again.  
***  
third person  
harry had packed his clothes but was now in Louis's room helping him pack.  
"Lou what's this? "harry asked as Louis saw the journal in his hands and freaked  
"um just stupid writing"  
"can I read it?"  
"um yeah, why not" he answered visibly shaking with anxiety.  
where do broken heart's go  
by Lou to haz  
'Counted all my mistakes and there's only one standing out from the list of the things I've done all the rest of my crimes don't come close to the look on your face when I let you go I built you a house from a broken home and I wrote you a song with the words you spoke, it took me some time but I figured out how to fix up a heart that I let down now I'm searching every lonely place Every corner calling out your name Tryna find you but I just don't know, where do broken hearts go? Where do broken hearts go?...'  
harry flipped the next page to see more lyrics  
always you.  
'I went to Amsterdam without you and all I could do was think about you And oh-oh-oh, I should've known I went to Tokyo to let it go Drink after drink, but I still felt alone I should've known I went to so many places. Looking for you in their faces I can feel it, oh, I can feel it I'm wastin' my time when it was always you, always you Chasin' the high, but it was always you, always you Should've never let you go-oh-oh Should've never let you go-oh, my baby Go-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh...'  
"Louis?" Harry spoke softly.  
"you hate them," Louis said and Harry shook his head and left the journal to go to Louis and hugging him.  
"they're beautiful, almost feel like I shouldn't be the singer here," Harry said kissing the top of his head.  
"When did you write them?" harry asked and he broke the hug.  
"I don't really know, it's a stupid thing I started after erm we broke up"  
"you could be making millions from that music" harry stated in awe.  
"it's not for the world" Louis replied.  
"I love you" Harry breathed as he kissed him chastity.  
"love you too" Louis responded as they went back to packing.  
and he really did.  
☼☀︎

(A/N: hello how are you?)


End file.
